Giving In
by MelissaSomerhalder
Summary: Meet Damon, the 22 year old tattooed rebel who just got released from jail after 27 months. Meet Elena, a 17 year old high school good girl. She catches Damon's eye and he wants her, but she doesn't want anything to do with this criminal. What happens when Elena develops an attraction? When desire starts boiling up inside her, will it take over? Will she give in to temptation?
1. New Beginnigs

**A/N:** Hi Everyone. This is the first story I've ever written on this website so please go easy on it. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'd really like to know what you think about it, im not really sure of it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters, just the story idea.

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter One**

_I was only looking for a shortcut home  
But it's complicated  
So complicated  
Somewhere in this city is a road I know  
Where we could make it  
But maybe there's no making it now_

* * *

"Salvatore! Hurry up." Bill the security guard screamed.

Damon Salvatore just got out of his jail cell, hands cuffed, and was on his way to his court hearing. He's been in jail for 27 months already for quite a number of vandalisms, robberies, and two murders that were _claimed_ to be "accidental". Not to mention many other illegal acts that he got away with. He was going to the hearing to identify if he would be freed or not.

He was 22 years old and he's been a rebel most of his life and got his way through life by his smooth talking ways and his gorgeous looks. He had raven black hair and ice blue eyes. He was perfection. But looks can be deceiving, because this man was anything but perfection, he was indeed a criminal.

"Calm down dick, I'm coming." Damon snapped, clearly not pleased with the guard's bitchy attitude.

"Watch your mouth Salvatore." Bill warned.

"Did I hurt your feelings Bill?" Damon snorted loudly.

"Keep moving asshole." Bill gritted, not in the mood with Damon's pig-headed behavior.

It's been like this for the past two years. Damon would always be arrogant and snappy to the guards, especially Bill; and Bill never wanted to put up with it. He always saw Damon as a cold-hearted jackass who deserves to rot in here, and Damon always acted like he didn't have a care in the world; that he didn't give a flying fuck about anything. He was always had an incredible amount of confidence in prison, which is a bit hard to believe. Nothing scared him, but everything pissed him off.

Damon just chuckled as he walked through the prison with the guard. He gave grinned evilly at the people staring at him. Once again, he showed his confidence as the cop escorted him to the vehicle. He laid back in the black leather seats, and Bill sat across from him, as the driver started to head to the court house.

"These cuffs are tight, help a guy out?" Damon made a mocking smirk and jiggled his cuffed hands.

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut?" The cop asked bitterly, rolling his cloudy grey eyes.

"Nope," He pooped the 'P'. "How about when I get out, you and me go grab a beer?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Please, Salvatore. There's no way in Hell you're getting out of that shit hole." Bil said confidently, looking him dead in the eye.

"And what makes you say that coppy?" Damon smirked, not intimidated one bit.

"I won't allow it."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" He asked.

"And you know," He continued. "That's the judge's decision to make." He chuckled.

"We'll see about that" Bill said emotionless. It was his turn to act over confident.

"Yes we will." Damon grinned, still not phased at all by Bill's behavior.

For the rest of the ride Damon layed back and stared out the window smirking to himself. Looks like he knew something the cop didn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena Gilbert was sitting at the Grill with her two friends, Caroline and Stefan. She was a 17 year old high schooler, who spent the day working and studying for school and spent the night living her life and hanging with her friends like any normal teenager would. Elena had a great life. She had a great family, great friends, and great grades. Even though everything in her life was _great_, she still felt like something was missing. There was a void in her life but she couldn't figure out what it is. Instead of worrying about it, she usually just brushed the thought off and ignored it while she lived her life.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Caroline, the perky blonde asked

"I have no idea" Elena yawned, flipping through the menu.

"Got any ideas Stefan?" Caroline asked looking at Stefan.

Silence.

Stefan didn't answer. He was just seemed to be off in dream land as he was sprinkling the salt from the shaker onto the table, and watched the tiny white grits fall.

"Stefan?" Caroline asker again.

No answer.

"Stefan!" Caroline stated loudly, shaking his shoulder.

Then he snapped back into reality.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

Stefan wasn't himself. He was usually always in the conversation and always listened, never missed a word. He's usually always on the ball, but today, he was away with the fairies and seemed distracted of some sort. Defiantly not himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked, a little worried.

"Uh, yeah, fine." Stefan said blankly, trying to compose himself together.

"Stefan you're not fine, you've been acting weird all 's not you. Seriously, what's wrong?" Elena confronted him.

He took a long, deep breath.

"My brother may be released from jail." He blurted out, worriedly.

"Woah, you have a brother?" Caroline asked shocked

"Yep." He confirmed.

"Wait, you have a brother—in _prison_?" Elena asked startled.

"Yep." He said again.

"Why haven't you told us any of this?" Caroline asked.

"Because I did'nt feel the need to! I figured he'd be locked up for a long while."

"How long has he been in jail?" Elena asked.

"Over two years." He said.

"Well, he's your brother, and you don't have a bad bone in your body, if you two a related, could he really be _that_ bad?" Caroline chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Stefan just stared at her for a moment.

"He ripped this town apart with lots of illegal shit, so much shit that I lost count, not to mention he _killed_ two people!"

At this point many eyes on the grill turned to look at them with confused, puzzled, and shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh my God—shouldn't he be in jail for life if he killed people?" Caroline whispered shocked.

"You would think, but somehow, everyone believed him when he said they were accidental."

"How could you just say it was accidental and get away with it?" Elena asked, disgusted.

"I don't know" He answered. "But that's Damon for you." He continued. "He always has something up his sleeve.

"Wait, lets move back a sec, you said he _may _be released, what do you mean may?" Elena questioned.

"If the judge says he can."

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean he is getting out." Caroline stated hopefully.

"Like I said…It's_ Damon_."

* * *

Damon walked out of the courtroom a free man—sort of. He still had his handcuffs on his wrists. He was officially released from that shit hole, but he was on parole.

"Hey Bill, time to uncuff me." Damon smirked.

"Dick." Bill murmerd as he unlocked the handcuffs.

"So, how 'bout that beer buddy? Damon chuckled as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a toothpick at popped it in his mouth.

"Are you fucking joking? Go to Hell Salvatore." He snapped.

Damon shrugged and patted his shoulder.

"You put up a good fight Bill, but c'mon we both know who was going to win this battle." He chuckled and turned on his heels and walked out of the courthouse.

_Damn does it feel good to be free,_ he thought. How have things changed over the last two years? How was his brother? _Pfft. _His brother, he thought. Goody Two Shoes. How is St. Stefan going to react when he returns home? Damon just laughed at the thought. When should he call his buddies and let them know he's out? Probably tomorrow. Right now, he just wants to enjoy being a free man. He cannot wait to clean himself in his own shower, sleep in his own king sized bed, have as much sex as he desired, and get his own fucking privacy. _Fuck, It's good to be back_, he thought.

When he got to the boarding house, there were no cars in the driveway.

_Looks like Stefan isn't home,_ He thought to himself.

Damon took the toothpick out of his mouth and stuck it through the keyhole and worked his magic. Only Damon Salvatore would know how to pick a lock with just a toothpick. He threw the thin stick of wood on the ground and walked in.

"Fuck" he said loudly as he scrunched up his nose. _It_ _smells like a fucking fruit basket in here_, he thought. He made his way up the stairs to take a shower, and maybe sleep for a bit.

Stefan is sure in for a big surprise.

He walked into his room and felt relieved. Nothing was touched, everything was just the way he left it; just the way he remembered. He finally had his own space again. He took off his shirt and made his way into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Elena was a little disgusted by the fact that this criminal that ruined this town and killed two people _could_ be released back into town. She took a deep breath. _There's no way he could be let out,_ she thought, as she ran her fingers through her long, chestnut hair. She doubted he would be released. Nobody can ill two people and _only _ be in jail for two years. Stefan had _nothing_ to worry about.

Then Matt Donovan, Caroline's boyfriend walked up to their table. He worked at the grill and it looks like he was either done with his shift for the day, or on break.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked before he kissed Caroline's cheek.

"Nothing really" Elena said.

"Ok well, you ready to go?" Matt asked turning his attention towards Caroline.

Caroline looked at him confused for a moment, then she remembered.

"Oh Crap." She looked at Elena and Stefan apologetically, her blue eyes shining."I'm so sorry guys but I forgot I made plans with Matt tonight, I can't hangout later."

"It's fine Caroline, go have fun." Elena smiled, encouraging her.

"Yeah, go ahead" Stefan agreed.

She smiled at them and blew them a kiss as she got up and walked away with Matt's arm around her waist.

"So, what do you want to do?" Elena asked Stefan

"I don't know, what's Bonnie doing?"

"Don't you remember she's out of town with her family?"

"oh right, right." Stefan mumbled, still out of the conversation.

"Stefan c'mon," Elena pursued him. "You need to stop worrying about your brother. You're stressing yourself out over something that probably _isn't_ true. I doubt he will be let out."

"Yeah, I guess" Stefan said. He finally seemed like he was relaxing."Want to go to my house? I guess we could work on Mr Saltzman's project there." He suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good…only if we order a pizza and watch reruns of 'I Love Lucy'" Elena laughed.

"Yes to the pizza, no to 'I Love Lucy'" Stefan chuckled.

"Alright fine, but you're no fun." She said, jokingly.

They both walked out of the Grill and to Stefan's car. Stefan and Elena were good friends, but that's all they could ever be. They became friends a year and a half ago. They tried to see if they could be something more, because they owed it to themselves to find out, but they both agreed that they were better off friends, and that's how it stayed.

When they arrived at the Boarding House they walked up to the front door, and saw that it was unlocked.

"Shit, I probably forgot to lock it again." Stefan said.

"Dammit Stefan" Elena laughed. "One day you're going to get robbed." She joked as they walked in the huge house.

"Yeah, Yeah I know" he chuckled.

They made their way to the den and sat down. They talked and laughed for about five minutes when Elena suddenly stood up.

"Hey, could I have a bottle of water please? I'm going to use the bathroom." She asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure." Stefan complied.

Elena left the room and headed for the bathroom, as Stefan went into the kitchen and got two bottles of water from the fridge, and made his way back to the den and sat down, waiting for her to return.

"I thought I heard noise down here." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Stefan immediately stood up and turned around to face the man in the doorway of the den.

His brother. He's back.

"Damon." He stated

Damon's smirk never left his face.

"Hello, Brother."

* * *

**A/N**: So what did you think? This is my **first** story on this website so I'm not a pro. I'm a little insecure about this story though, so please let me know what you think of it, I don't think I'll continue it if no one really likes it. Like I said in my profile, I'm not so good with plots. Anyways…..

**How is Stefan going to react that Damon's back?  
What was the thing Damon knew that the cop Didn't?  
What's going to happen when Elena gets back and meets Damon?**  
**How will she react? How will Damon react?**

**Just so you guys know, the thing in Elena's life that she was missing and didn't know was love (as in intimate love, not like friends and family love)**

Let me know what you think please.

-Melissa


	2. Surprising Return

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone! This is chapter two of my story. I really do want to know what you guys think of it because like I said, it's my first story, and I don't really know if it will be a real "hit". But I would like to know everyone's opinions. I've decided that I am going to _try _to do weekly updates, but I cannot make any promises. Like a lot of people, I also have school, and work and I may be busy so please bare with me if I am a little late. Don't stop reading if I'm late please c:  
So, without further ado, here is chapter two of "Giving In"… hope you enjoy.  
**…..oh and Instead of 3****rd**** person I **_**may**_** change the point of views between Elena and Damon. I'll label it if it's Elena's POV, Damon's POV, but I'm pretty sure you will know if its 3****rd**** person POV.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the story line.

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Two**

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost  
in you_

* * *

He was relaxing when he heard the noises coming from downstairs. A wicked smile formed on top of his lips when he recognized a voice, which belonged to his goody two shoes brother, Stefan. He didn't really care about the other one, so he didn't pay any attention to it. All he wanted to do was to make his presence known to his brother and laugh when he sees his eyes pop out of his head at the sight of him.

_It's Show Time._

He made his way down the stairs with his smirk never leaving his face. He slowly walked through the hallway and he stopped in the doorway of the den. There he was. His little brother was sitting on the couch, back facing him. Damon casually leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, putting one foot in front of the other, and decided it was time to speak up.

"I thought I heard noise down here." Damon said smugly

Stefan jolted up from the couch and turned around to face him. Damon was right. His eyes were wide and there was no doubt that he was surprised, If not, a little frightened.

"Damon." He stated.

Damon's smirk never left his face.

"Hello, Brother."

Stefan swallowed and took a deep breath. He was obviously worried about the fact that his brother was supposed to be in jail but was in his house.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, brother?" Damon smirked. "I'm out."

"How?" Was all he said.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "What are you? Surprised?" He said as he slowly started walking towards him. "Are you scared? Stressed? Worried?"

"You shouldn't be here. Your supposed to be locked up…for a long time"

Damon just laughed.

"That's where your wrong, brother." He answered. "Because I'm here," He continued. "In this house, standing right in front of you. Do I seem to be locked up? Because I feel pretty free. I even feel a little excited knowing that me being here makes you _squirm_."

"You don't scare me Damon. How are you here? How did you get let out?"

"Oh c'mon Stefan, don't be a dick. And that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." Damon smirked.

"Damon." Stefan sighed. "You are a criminal to this town. Don't you think you should just—"

Stefan stopped talking as soon as he saw Elena standing in the doorway from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head, and Damon followed his gaze. Suddenly both eyes were on her. She had a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked as she slowly walked up to them.

She was _really_ confused. Probably because one minute it was her and her close friend hanging out and having fun, and the next minute her friend looks frustrated and there's a man she never seen before talking to him.

_That Man. _Elena thought. He was beautiful—no, _perfect. _His hair was dark, and long, and she felt the need to run her hands through it. His eyes were a bright ice blue that she found herself getting lost in them. His jaw line was strong and sexy. Not to mention the gorgeous body he had. You could see his toned abs and muscles through his black t-shirt. She could see his tattoo that covered his whole upper right arm. She found it—not only dangerous, but a turn on. _What did she just say?_ No, she's a good girl; she's not supposed to think these things. _Who the hell is this guy?_

Elena wasn't the only one having crazy thoughts run through her mind though.

In fact, Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the fucking hot brunette with sexy curves and big doe brown eyes walk into the room. This girl turned him on right then and there. It could be the fact that he has been locked up in jail for over two years and never got to get the company of a woman; but hell, he's never seen a girl with a body like that or better yet, a face like that. He found himself staring at her long brown hair had fell to her mid back. He just had the urge to tangle his fingers through it. He couldn't push back the image of her in his bed. Her hair spread out on his pillow while he hovered over her and they had hot, sweaty, animal sex. _Who the fuck is this girl?_

"Elena." Stefan started. "This is my—"

"Elena." Damon interrupted him as he took her hand. He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. Her name suited her. He liked it.

"I'm Damon." He continued. "Stefan's brother." He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

_Damon, _Elena thought.

Damon. Stefan's brother. Damon. The man who wrecked the town. Damon. The man whose been in jail for the past two years. Damon. The man who took the lives of two innocent people. Damon. The _criminal._ All those feelings she just had towards this man left her system in a flash, and been replaced with pure disgust. This horrible man is standing right in front of her. _This horrible man is touching her! This horrible man just kissed her hand! _Having his lips on her flesh just made her want to gag.

She took her hand out of his grasp, and politely said with a fake small smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Damon." She gulped hard, not meaning it one bit. Not only did this man disgust her, he frightened her a little. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"No, the pleasure is mine, _Elena.__ Trust _me._" _He winked.

Okay, that did it, now she _really_ wanted to get out of here. Being in the same room with this guy made her stomach turn. She quickly turned her attention to Stefan.

"Hey, we can work on the project another time this week, okay? I think I should get going."

_Even though she literally just got there about 10 minutes ago._

"Oh c'mon, you don't have to go. You should stay. I'd_ love _to get to know you better _Elena_." Damon said seductively. He couldn't help but smirk a little by how frightened she looked. _Looks like St. Stefan told her all about Evil Damon_. He thought. Even though she was frightened, she still looked hot. Especially in her tight fuck-me skinny jeans and grey V-neck that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Right Stefan?" He continued.

"Don't let him try to get in your head Elena" Stefan warned Elena.

"C'mon Stefan, maybe it's not her head I'm trying to get into." He waggled his eyebrows at her and winked again.

That made her snap.

"You're disgusting." She simply stated. She had to say it. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She then turned to look at Stefan.

"I'm going home; We'll hang out another time." She said walking to the doorway.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"I'm just going to walk." She answered him as she grabbed her leather jacket.

"Bye." She casually said, and then opened the door.

"Great meeting you _Elena_." Damon said smugly with his smirk on his face.

She just decided to ignore him as she turned around, and was soon out the door, unaware of Damon's blue eyes on her ass.

"She your girly-friend Steffy?" Damon laughed as he turned to his brother, after he tore his gaze away from the door Elena just walked out of.

"No, but that doesn't mean you can harass her. Stay away from Elena. Stay away from all my friends, Damon." He warned.

"Mmm, see I don't know about that brother. She's a piece of work." He licked his lips.

"I mean it, Damon. Stay _away_ from her."

Stefan didn't want his heartless brother going near his best friend. _At all. _

"I take that as an invitation." He stated, grinning. He walked up to Stefan and patted his shoulder. "It's good to be back, Brother." He said, and with that, he made his way out of the den and up the stairs to his bedroom thinking about the brunette beauty who just left moments ago.

* * *

When Elena got home, she went to her room and sat on her bed. She felt so revolted. She had all these thoughts running through her mind._ How can someone be so cocky and big headed—and disgusting!_ She thought. It didn't help that this man was hot as hell. Right when she looked into Damon's eyes she felt her knees shaking, and it was like her legs were going to give out. She felt a strange feeling between her legs that never happened before. _What the hell?_ How can this one man make her feel like this. She's not supposed to think like this—and she wont. After all, this man is bad news. Worse than that actually. He was just a horrible person, period. What kind of guy can just ease his way out of prison after two years when he's supposed to be locked up for a long, _long _time? He must have done _something_ for that to happen.

But it was none of her business. She is just going to stay away from him. He frightens her a little. It won't be hard to keep her distance. After all, that man just bugged the crap out of her. The way he acts makes her want to stomp on his foot or punch him in the face. But after everything, she would still be too scared to do that. _What if he killed her?_ She thought. No, he wouldn't do that, right? He wouldn't do something like that right after he got released, right? She shook her head and tried to get rid of all these unpleasant thoughts.

She took out her phone and quickly decided to dial Caroline's number. It was Friday Night, _she needed a distraction_. She needed to go have fun and what better way to do it to spend time with her perky, party friend Caroline? She hoped she was done spending time with Matt. Before she got to call her, her phone buzzed and Caroline's name popped up.

"Hey Caroline. I was just about to call you."

"_Oh, haha. Well, you busy tonight?"_

"No, why what's up?"

"_Well I Just got back from my date with Matt, and we decided to go to the Grill, because its karaoke night! And we decided to see if all of you wanted to come? I called Tyler and Vicki, they're coming. Jeremy and Anna are coming, I called Stefan, but he seemed distracted and took a rain check." _Caroline replied.

Of course Elena knew the reason Stefan seemed distracted. She couldn't help but feel bad because he's been stressing about his brother coming home, and as soon as he lets his guard down, he's back. He was right in front of him.

"Yeah ok, I'm in, I called you to ask you the same thing, I'm on my way."

"_Oh and Elena, you know how we got those dresses last weekend? Well wear the black one you bought, I'm wearing mine, and we'll look hot. And there are lots of hot guys here. Wear it Gilbert."_

"Caroline! You have a boyfriend." Elena laughed.

"_I know but you don't. Wear it, you will look hot."_

"I don't know, don't you think it's a little much?"

"_Not at all. C'mon time to let loose and have fun for once."_

"Ok, ok, Fine. I'll see you soon" And with that she hung up

She got up and went to her bathroom to get ready. She will hang out with Caroline, and maybe go on the wild side tonight. She couldn't wait to let her hair down for once.

* * *

Damon sat on his bed enjoying being home. He closed his eyes and suddenly saw big doe brown ones. He opens his eyes immediately. _What the Fuck? Why can't he stop thinking about her?_ It's probably because she's the first women he saw ever since he's been released. Besides, she can't be older than 17, but he still had the urge to bring her home and fuck her.

He shook his head and tried to think about something else. _He needed a distraction._ He pulled out his phone, and dialed his friend's number. I guess now's the time to let him know he was let out of jail.

"_What is it? Who is it?"_ A British voice answered sounding a little pissed and annoyed.

"Miss Me?" Damon answered smugly.

"_Damon? Mate, How the hell in God's bloody name did you get out of the shit hole?"_

"I have my ways…" Damon simply stated. "Listen, Klaus, I'm out, I'm bored and I want a good time. Got it? Let's go somewhere."

"_Meet me at the Grill Mate. Their alcohol stock got a whole lot better over the year. Plus lots of delicious women will be there. You In? _

"On my way." And with that, he hung up, put on his black boots and black leather jacket and was out the door. Time to do what Damon Salvatore does best.

Damon got to the Grill, the place he used to go to for a drink every nigh. He missed it. Even after the two years, no one even bothered to take his seat at the bar. He made his way to his seat and ordered bourbon when Klaus arrived.

"Damon. Mate. How've you been?" Klaus said as he patted his shoulder.

"How do you think?" Was all he said as he gulped down his drink.

"I get it. So, you out for good?"

"That's the plan." He took another drink.

"Well, you're back. Time to get the party started again, right mate?"

"I intend to." Damon smirked while looking at a bunch of women in the middle of the room dancing. He thought about how he hasn't had sex in over two years. He can't wait any longer. His cock twitched with anticipation. _Tonight is 'Gonna be Fun. _He thought.

He didn't know what made him decide to turn around but when he did, it made his eyes pop out of his head for the second time today. He spotted a certain brunette walk in and move over to a table with a bunch of people and hug a blonde girl. _Damn, she looked sexy right now. _He came out tonight to get laid thinking he only wanted her because he hasn't been in the company of a woman. Fuck, was he wrong. Out of all the women in the Grill, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He wanted her.

She wore a black velvet tight dress that showed her amazing curves. Her hair was in soft curls and she looked absolutely delicious. He thought, She's 17! He's 22! He can't give in to that. Could he? Would it be worth it? Fuck, of course it would. But should he? It would drive his brother crazy. The idea made him smirk. He also loved the idea of when they first met, she wasn't too fond of him, and getting with her would have to be tough. But Damon Salvatore loved a good chase.

* * *

When Elena walked in the Grill, she immediately spotted her friends and walked up to their table. When Caroline spotted her, she got up and ran to hug her. Caroline was wearing the same dress as Elena, only hers was in a deep red.

"Damn Elena, you look hot!" Caroline squealed as she hugged her again.

"Thank you. As do you." Elena laughed. She wanted to have fun but was a little worried. She hoped that her parents won't find out where she is, or better yet, what she's wearing.

"Well Come On!" Caroline giggled. "Let's go dance."

Elena and Caroline walked to the middle of the Grill and started dancing. Elena felt good. She felt free. She and Caroline were having a bunch of fun. They were laughing and dancing and having a great time.

A while later Matt came up to Caroline and they started dancing together. Then while Elena was dancing she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a hot breath on her neck. It felt _hot._ She honestly enjoyed the feeling it brought hands started to roam her body. It felt really good for her until the hands cupped her ass and squeezed it a little too rough. When she turned around, her brown eyes locked with blue ones. Her heart dropped.

_Damon Salvatore._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so what do you think? I'm not so sure about this chapter, but the future ones will get better, I promise. Elena's disgusted with Damon and Damon just wants to get in her pants. But this is the beginning. If any one has any questions I would be glad to answer them. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed with your opinions. More reviews will give me more motivation to write the next chapter, because like I said, I will _try_ to upload a new chapter every week, but don't stop reading if im late please c:

**How will Elena react next Chapter?  
What go' in happen between these two. Lol**

Let me know what you think please.

-Melissa


	3. I'll Have You

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I have been so distant. I've been busy, and I was a little stumped on this chapter. Writer's block they call it, right? But here it is. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story idea.

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Three  
**

_But hold your breath,  
Because tonight will be the night  
that I will fall for you  
over again, don't make me change my mind.  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true, because a girl like you is  
impossible to find, you're impossible to find.  
_

* * *

Damon watched her from the bar. He was mesmerized by her flowing body as it swayed to the music. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her._ Seventeen. Seventeen. Seventeen. _ He told himself repeatedly. But she looks _so _delicious. But on the other hand, he never had any willpower to begin with, so why start now?_ Fuck it. _He sat up from his stool and made his way to the dancing brunette beauty.

He walked up to her from behind. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and laid his face in the crook of her neck, releasing his hot breath on her smooth, olive skin. He smirked against her neck as she slowly started grinding against him. He let his hands explore all over her body. He let them roam all the way down to her ass and gave it a rough squeeze. That was when she finally decided to turn around, to see who she was practically dry humping in the middle of the room, and their eyes locked.

He instantly smirked. While her expression looked like someone just slapped her in the face. She looked worried, fearful; but then she looked angry. Pissed.

"What the hell?" She yelled loudly over the music.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" He waggled his eyebrows and smirked as he looked her up and down again admiring her body for the hundredth time tonight.

"_Don't_ call me that. Don't call me anything at all. Just leave me alone." She wasn't really scared of this guy anymore. She was just straight out angry and annoyed.

She turned to walk off the dance floor, but he grabbed her arm.

"Feisty, I like it." He purred

"I said leave me alone. Let go of me."

"We trying to play hard to get now? That usually doesn't work on me, but for you, I'll admit, it may." He smirked.

Elena huffed. She was getting really annoyed about how over-confident this guy was and how big his ego is. She tried to stay calm. If she was polite maybe he would just go away.

"Look, Damon—"

"Mmm. Keep saying my name Just. Like. That." He grinned, as he closed his eyes.

She showed a look of pure disgust on her face. _This guy is absolutely disgusting. How pig-headed can one person be?_ She tugged her arm lose and attempted to walk away a second time, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, so her back was pressed to his chest. He leaned down and let out a hot breath in her ear before whisper

"How 'bout we get out of here." He said as he nipped on her ear.

It wasn't a question.

Elena shivered. If they were in some kind of cartoon, there would be steam coming out of her ears. _This is Stefan's brother?_ Damon and Stefan are certainly not alike. Stefan is kind and caring. Damon is rude, arrogant, and conceded.

She turned around, and simply stated, "Screw you." And with that, she got out of his grasp, and sped back to the table where all her friends were.

Damon watched her every step. She turned him down? _Is she gay?_ He thought. With the way other guys were winking at her and how she was blushing, nope defiantly not gay. What's her deal? Damon was completely surprised. She seemed pretty flushed when they first met. Now, she's unaffected by him. She really is a piece of work. He wants her—and he will get her, he told himself.

He turned and walked back to the bar where his friend Klaus was sitting.

"Smooth." Klaus chuckled.

"Shut up, dick." Damon grunted. "With time." Was all he said.

"Yeah, sure." Klaus sarcastically said, his eyes falling to the dance floor. "So, whose the blonde friend of your lady?" he asked, remembering when he spotted Caroline on the dance floor with Elena.

"The one with the blonde prick? How the fuck should I know?" He didn't know who Caroline was, or who Matt was, and he didn't give a flying fuck.

All he wanted was Elena.

Damon just watched her from the corner of his eye. He will have her, it's just a matter of time. But he came out for a reason. If he can't get her _tonight_, might as well get someone else for right now. Then Klaus nudged his shoulder.

"Looks like you got an admirer, mate—or a dozen."

Damon looked around the place and saw quite a number of women eyeing him down. He smirked, and winked at the tall blonde in the corner of the room. She blushed and called him over with a hand signal.

"And that's my cue. See ya." He patted his shoulder, and got up. He walked over to the blonde and it wasn't long until they were leaving the Grill and heading back to the Boarding house. Oh, how he was going to enjoy having sex again.

* * *

When Elena went back to her table she wasn't in the mood to have fun anymore. This guy just keeps getting under her skin. She ignored all the looks she was getting from the pervy 30 year olds, and decided to head home. She went up to Caroline and told her she was leaving. Caroline being Caroline, protested, but soon gave in and decided to go home with her for them to spend "girl time" together.

At Elena's house, she and Caroline were in her room watching a movie. Of course, Caroline's favorite, _The Notebook._ They both cry every time. It was about one in the morning and they soon ended up talking about guys. Caroline confessed how she and Matt aren't doing so great.

"So, you don't like Matt anymore? Care, he's your boyfriend!" Elena protested.

"It's not that I don't like him, Lena, it's just that…I _only_ like him. As in, friendship wise. Our date today just seemed like two best friends hanging out—that's it! No Spark!" She complained. "When he was dancing with me at the Grill, it didn't feel right. I didn't get that feeling of comfort, it just felt…awkward." She sighed.

"Then you have to break up with him." Elena explained. "You can't just keep stringing him along if you know it's not going to go anywhere."

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't know how! I just wish I had my own fairytale." She sighed, and sunk down on the bed, shielding her eyes with her arm.

"We all do Care, first you have to find your Prince Charming." Elena comforted her.

Caroline sat up, brought her knees up to her chin and looked at Elena skeptically.

"Speaking of Prince Charming, did you find yours tonight? The place was crawling with hot guys and you were dancing with practically a sex on legs!"

Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Damon is far from a Prince Charming, Caroline." She sighed.

"Ohh, Damon? That's his name? It's dark, mysterious, _sexy_."

Elena realized that Caroline didn't seem to remember Stefan telling them this afternoon that his brother, _Damon_.

"Caroline, you've heard that name before." Elena rose her eyebrows, seeing if she remembered.

"Nope, not really. His name is even oozing sex appeal."

Elena rolled her eyes again and decided to just break the ice already.

"Let me put it this way Care, his name is _Damon Salvatore._" She said slowly.

Then it clicked.

"WHAT!" She jumped up from the bed. "Damon Salvatore? Stefan's brother, Damon? The murderer? The man who was in jail?"

"Yup. That's the one." She shrugged and tried to hide her disgust.

"So he's out?!"

"Yes." Elena sighed.

"And you—you were dancing with him, Elena?"

"No way, don't you dare turn this around on me. He came up to me. He danced with me. I didn't know it was him until I turned around!"

Caroline looked confused.

"And he just started dancing with a girl he didn't know?"

"Umm, well we actually met this afternoon at the Boarding house." She looked down.

Caroline looked at her in disbelief.

"Why am I just hearing about this now? Is that why Stefan seems awkward? Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!"

"Okay, breathe Caroline. I'm not happy about this either. The guy is overly confident, cocky, and he is a pig-headed, conceded, arrogant, jerk. The list just keeps going on and on, Care. He's a _complete_ ass."

"Why were you dancing with him then?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"I told you! _He _danced with _me._ _He_ came to _me_!" She fought.

"You seemed pretty comfortable with him. You seemed to be enjoying it." Caroline confessed, as she looked up from her lashes.

"No Caroline, just no. The only feelings I have toward that guy is hate. I'm not even scared of him anymore. I thought he was a big bad, evil killer, but his actions just lead to arrogance. Trust me…I hate him."

"By what Stefan says, he seems like a hateable person." Caroline agreed.

"Yeah, well he is. Look we'll talk about this tomorrow, I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Elena suggested as she climbed into the bed.

"Fine." Caroline huffed and climbed into the bed as well.

They turned off the lights and soon fell into a deep sleep. Elena could only dream about two blue eyes. She hated them, yet loved them all at the same time.

* * *

The next morning Damon woke up satisfied. Well, only satisfied that he got his dick wet, but _that's it_. He finally got what he's been waiting for, for the past two years…To fuck someone again, but she didn't own up to her performance. He looked at the naked, sleeping body next to him and rolled his eyes. She should have been gone by now. What was her name again? _Not important_,he thought. He was pulled from his thoughts when the girl started licking his chest. _When the fuck did she wake up?_

"Mmm, last night was amazing." She moaned.

"Of course it was. I fucked you. It should be the best experience of your life." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright…well, ready for a second round?" She asked seductively as she bit his earlobe.

"Honey, I just needed a pussy that was available. You were the closest thing. It doesn't mean you were any good. Your performance was depressing. I only needed to relieve myself." He explained, as he got out of the bed fully naked.

"Now that I have, I don't need your services anymore; I don't need to have a second go with you. You should really work on your skills." He rolled his eyes again. "You did your job," He continued. "Now get dressed."

"You're a real ass, you know that?"

"Heard it all before, sweetheart," He shrugged. "I'm a jerk, I have no feelings, blah blah blah." He rambled. "Why am I not seeing you getting dressed?"

Now it was her time to roll her eyes, as she sat up and put on her bra, then the rest of her clothing that wasn't ripped.

"Maybe you should call me when you learn some manners." The woman snapped at him.

"Don't count on it. I don't think you heard me clear. You're not any good. As a matter of fact, you suck—and _not _in the good way. Maybe _you_ should call _me_ when you've learned to give a great performance." He said as he started walking to the bathroom.

The blonde, completely astonished, brushed off his comment and asked, "Where are you going?"

He turned around.

"I have a life to get back to, and so do you. Let yourself out. Don't be here when I get back." And with that, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Although, the woman wasn't any good, he was still happy that he had sex. He just needed a fuck. Just to get out all that he's been holding in for such a long time in jail. Sure, he's pleasured himself with his hand in prison before, but nothing compares to the real thing. He smirked at the thought about how he can do this every night if he wants to, again.

When he got back to his room, the blonde was gone. He grabbed his phone and decided to call Klaus, and the rest of his "gang" to see if they want to do something _exciting._ This town has been boring without him for the past 27 months.

Now this town is about to become fun again.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know you all hate me. I am Sooo sorry! I really didn't mean for the update to be this long. I'm going to try so much harder for you guys, I promise. And I asked this before, and I'm going to ask it again, and I'm going to see which one more people would rather prefer. **Do you guys want Elena to be a virgin? Or would you like it better if she already lost her virginity? **Let me know, please Review. Please review as a guest if you have to, because I want to know what you guys want. More reviews will give me the strength to keep writing for you guys, haha. I can't believe this story got 40 reviews for two chapters! Technically three, but hey, I like it, so thank you :) If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. Oh, and yes, I _had _to include a little Klaroline…I love them. Also, did you guys see 4x08? Delena is happening! Waited four fucking seasons for this! But anyways, thank you. Sorry again, I will try a lot harder. Oh, and **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOYFRIEND IAN SOMERHALDER! LOVE YOU BABY 333  
**See you guys next chapter, xoxo.

-Melissa


	4. Give It Time

**A/N: **Ok, now you all REALLY hate me—I'm so sorry, once again. I realized that I may not be able to upload a new chapter _every_ week…not with my busy schedule for the rest of the school year, so bear with me...I'll still be uploading, but whenever I can, but nothing long—I can promise you that. Please let me know what you think. My mind is blown from all the feedback this story has been getting from three chapters…It may not be a lot to some people, but it's a lot to me and it means SO MUCH to me. Thank you so much and considering this is my first story ever written, words cannot describe how happy I am right now. I love each and every one of you guys. Also, a great big THANK YOU to bloody7 for making an_ amazing_ cover for this story! She is _very _talented.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story idea.

_Enjoy Everyone Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter 4**

_Compared to your eyes, _  
_nothing shines quite as bright_  
_And when we look to the sky, __It's not mine,  
but i want it._

* * *

Damon was sitting and studying his cards. He sat around the poker table along with his buddies Klaus, Dean, Lee, and Brady. After informing all his friends that he was out of jail, they gladly met up with him to welcome the topnotch Badass back in town. It has been boring without Damon starting things up, so now it was time for more excitement. After meeting up, they did the pleasure of hitting around the town, and letting everyone who lived in Mystic Falls know that Damon was back, and he was not to be messed with. Everybody who thought Damon was bad now thought he was worse since he's been locked up for a while. Everybody heard about what he'd done. All the vandalisms he created, all the places he broken into, all the things he stole, etc. Some people just thought of him as another criminal to the town, others feared him. So, after enjoying making some of the people around town squirm, here he was, sitting at the Boarding House, playing a game of poker with his pals, enjoying the feeling of being able to do something as simple as this.

"Full House, Mother Fuckers." Dean chanted as he slammed down his cards, with a smirk.

"I Fold." Klaus muttered as he slammed his cards down and pushed them away.

"Fold." Lee murmured, and chucked his cards.

Damon watched as Brady threw his cards down as well and examined his cards as well keeping his poker face on.

"Give up, man. Fold and give me the money." Dean said.

"Don't think so fond of yourself, cocksucker." Damon said as he placed down his cards. "Royal flush, bitch."

Dean looked pretty pissed. He shoved his cards so they slid to the other side of the table and said, "Screw you, man."

Damon just chuckled as he collected all the money that was piled in the middle of the table. All the other guys were trying to hide their smirks as how Damon just ruined Dean's victory. Collecting all this money reminded Damon of something in the past.

"Klaus, where's my money from 2 years ago?" He asked Klaus.

"What money?" Brady asked, confused.

"It was the money from the last hold up. There was about four grand." Damon answered. He turned his attention back to Klaus.

"Relax, mate." He chuckled. "I still got it, It's back at my apartment. I'll give It to you when I go back."

Sure, Damon had money—a lot of money in fact; but it never hurt to get some more, right? He simply just wanted to get back what was his.

"Up for another round, fuckers?" Damon smirked.

They were all muttering _Nah_'s and _Fuck you_'s, just as Stefan walked in and rolled his eyes.

"Come to join us, baby bro?" Damon looked at him.

"Nope." He stated, not looking at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's got you in a bitchy mood, Steffy?" He yelled from the living room

"It's not what, it's who." He corrected. And with that, he came back, only to walk back up the stairs, to his bedroom.

"He's not your fan now is he?" Klaus chuckled.

"Nope." Damon replied as he rolled his eyes. "He's been brooding the whole time I've been here, that shit's so fucking annoying. He just pisses me off."

"Gotta Love the brotherly love, right mate?" Klaus smirked

"Fuck You." Damon laughed. Then he got up and walked to the kitchen, and a second later, came back with a six pack of beer and placed it in the middle of the table for all the guys to take one.

"So," Klaus said as he opened his beer and kicked his feet on top of the poker table. "You like it here?"

"Here?" Damon let it linger, ushering him to elaborate.

"This bloody house." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"It's 'ight. It's ancient and not my style. Plus, living with this_ Brooder _isn't a walk in the sun." He made sure to say that part extra loud so Stefan could hear.

"I'm looking for a roommate in my apartment." Klaus shrugged. "Interested?"

"Aye, you offered it to me" Lee interfered.

"Well my mate's back in town." Klaus chuckled, patting Damon on the back. "And I don't wanna live with a pussy anyway."

"Jackass" Lee muttered, gulping down his beer.

"So my mate." Klaus turned his attention back to Damon. "Interested?" He repeated.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it, man." Damon said finishing his drink.

"So…" Klaus said as he looked at Damon with a smirk on his face." How was your first night of being a free man? Or better yet, first fuck?"

"Eh. I just needed to have sex again. She wasn't any good." He replied.

Klaus chuckled. "Bummer, my man"

"Yeah, whatever" Damon mumbled. "I'm still going to have sex tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that." He chuckled. "Maybe tonights won't be disappointing"

"Let's hope." He smirked.

"Aye yo, Lee, Brady. We gotta head out" Dean suddenly said

"And where are you three going?" Damon asked

"We gotta meet Slater. He's bringing the _stuff_"

"Just say fucking drugs," Klaus snapped.

"Whatever." Dean said, putting on his leather jacket. "We're out"

"All three of you?"

"Hell yeah, man." Brady interjected, putting his jacket on as well. "Later shitters"

And with that, they left the Boarding House, Leaving Klaus and Damon alone in the den. Klaus and Damon were long time friends. Even though they had their group of friends, it was them two who were best friends. Klaus and Damon were more like brothers than Stefan and Damon were. They both have each others backs. Being honest, they were the only people each other could trust. So, with the group or not, Klaus and Damon were always the best friends. They'd take a bullet for one another.

"So, what are you up for tonight?" Klaus asked.

"Don't really give a fuck" Damon replied. "As long as we get drunk" He chuckled.

"Don't we always." Klaus smirked.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were sitting at the Mystic Café. After waking up this morning, They headed to spend their Saturday like they normally do. It's a tradition that every weekend they go out shopping and spend the day having fun. Bonnie would come sometimes, because usually, she would stay home with her nose glued to a book. So now, they were sipping on their coffees and talking once again.

"So," Caroline started. "The dress I just bought is super cute! I can't wait to wear it in front of all the guys around here." She cheered.

"So that means you broke up with Matt?"

"_Breaking _up with him today. Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm going to say. I made sure I would break it down easy."

"Well that's good."

"Are you alright? You seem so out of it today."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena shrugged.

Caroline and Elena have been best friends since kindergarten. They grew up together. They are always there for each other no matter what. Caroline knew her friend too well, she knew she was lying. Caroline knew that something was up and something was bothering her.

"Elena you are not fine. C'mon we're best friends. No secrets! Spill."

"Fine. Well, at the Mall, you don't know how many couples I saw. Do you know how many people I saw that were in love? Is it wrong that I'm jealous? Does it make me selfish to want what they have? I'm seventeen years old. I know I shouldn't be worrying about this stuff now, but I am. I just feel like crap now."

"Don't worry sweetie, we all want that. But I guess some people get it early. You'll find it in no time. Hell, I want that too. It's the reason why I'm breaking up with Matt! I don't think I was ever in love with him. He's more of a brother, and its a little boring being with him. We all want a guy that can sweep us off our feet. We all want a guy who can consume us." She explained "And hell, we are _both_ going to get that!" She laughed.

Elena smiled at her best friend. "Okay Care, I believe you" She giggled.

"Damn right you better believe it!" She chuckled. "Now drink your damn coffee!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Damon and Klaus sat at the Mystic Grill, in their regular seats at the bar. For these guys, nothing meant more than to have sex and drink alcohol.

"So..." Klaus started. "We've been around town all day. The word defiantly got out that you're out of jail. How do you think Mason will deal?"

"Oh, I have business to do with that asshole. I want fucking revenge for him taking a lot from me. I want the time I spent locked in that shit hole back. And I plan on getting it back starting with that fucker."

"You have a plan?"

"I have a couple ideas…" Damon stated. "But for another time. Now I just want to sit back and get wasted."

"Having sex tonight, mate?"

"Do you have to fucking ask? I am going to fuck all the time now. And now I can fuck anyone I want" Damon said proudly, enjoying the free life.

"Yeah, anyone except that girl from last night."

"Fuck off, Klaus." Damon snapped. "I told you this once and I'll tell you again. The girl is just playing hard to get. She'll give in soon enough." He shrugged.

"Yeah, alright. She didn't seem to be playing hard to get when she was winking at other guys."

"That's because the other guys are pussys. She really just wants me." He said confidently "It's just a matter of time. I'll have her." He smirked at the idea of him and Elena—together, in his bed. _Soon this idea will become reality,_ He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Klaus throwing his hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He snapped, a little angry by being interrupted from his daydream.

"Speak of the devil." Klaus simply stated. Glancing at the entrance where Elena and Caroline walked in. Damon smirked. _Still as sexy as I remembered _He thought. Elena didn't seem to notice them because she just kept walking straight to the other side of the bar, with Caroline and stopped to talk to Matt.

"The blonde one." Klaus began. "A beauty isn't she?" He looked at Caroline with a smirk, and somewhat of a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, sure." Damon shrugged. He found all girls pretty attractive, as long as they had a pussy for him to bury himself inside of. "But Hell, she doesn't compare to Elena."

"Elena? That's her name?"

"Yeah, I told you I met her at the boarding house." He rolled his eyes.

"So, what's the sexy blonde's name, then?" Klaus asked curiously and grinned.

"Don't know." He answered. "And don't care." He added. "You go find out."

"She looks a bit occupied with that blonde fellow. I'm guessing, Jock?" He laughed.

Damon watched as he saw Elena sitting by herself at the bar, watching her friend talk to the Jock.

_Now's the time to say hello._

* * *

Elena and Caroline walked into the Mystic Grill, so that Caroline could break up with Matt. Caroline decided to do it right away, but make sure not to hurt him.

"Okay, I'm going to do it." Caroline whispered.

"I'll wait right in that seat on the end. Just, let him down easy." Elena said

"You know I will." Caroline sighed, as they got to the side of the bar where Matt was standing.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He asked.

"We need to talk, let's go over here." Caroline said as she pulled him over away from all the people, as Elena sat down at the end seat of the bar, watching them closely.

If she wasn't so busy paying close attention to the way her two close friends were going to break up, she probably would have noticed somebody walk up to her from behind.

But, she didn't notice.

So when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder, she almost jumped out of her seat. She turned around and her deep brown eyes mixed with ice blue ones. _You've got to be kidding me, _she thought.

"That excited to see me, princess?" Damon asked, referring to when she almost fell over from his touch.

She didn't say anything. She turned around and prayed to God that he would just walk away. She told him before to just leave her alone, but this guy wouldn't listen.

She heard him chuckle from behind her and didn't dare to turn around. Then suddenly she felt his cool finger making designs on the little part of skin that was showing on her lower back.

That was when she finally turned around once again, and swatted his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She glared into his eyes, while he just grinned.

"Given up on the silent treatment already?" He chuckled. "If you gave up on that, why don't you give up this little act of you pretending to hate me, and spend some time with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and let his eyes travel down her body.

"It's not an act, and I'm not pretending. She snapped. "And I wouldn't want to spend any time with you." She said coldly.

"We're together right now."

"Unfortunately." She sighed as she let her attention wander to Caroline and Matt.

Damon followed her gaze, and saw the blonde and thought to help his friend out.

"So, who's that blonde?" He whispered seductively in her ear before sitting next to her, a little too close.

She moved her seat away from him, and then turned to glare at him.

"Stay away from Caroline, Damon." She declared.

_At least I got Blondie's name, _he thought. _That's good enough. _

Damon chuckled. "Relax, gorgeous. No need to get jealous." He held his hands up in defense. "I still have my eye on _you._" He said slowly.

"Sadly." She mumbled angrily.

She then saw Caroline walking towards them. Elena went to move towards her, but Damon grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me, baby." He made his best pouty face, and let his eyes bore into hers.

Elena looked at him. She made him believe that she was actually thinking about staying with him.

But she wasn't.

She tugged her arm free. "Bite Me." She spoke, and walked over to her friend.

"With great pleasure, Just tell me where!" He called after her.

Elena just rolled her eyes at his comment and ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach as she grabbed Caroline, who was slightly confused, but then remembered him from last night.

"Was that Da—"

"Don't even ask, Care. Just forget about him." She replied annoyed.

They walked out of the Grill together. Caroline, completely unaware of the blue-green eyes of Klaus staring at her; and Elena, completely ignoring the deep ocean blue eyes of Damon boring into her.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it's been long, and I apologize to keep you guys waiting—So I tried to make this chapter longer. But on another note, how did you guys like it? I'm not really a sure about this chapter. Sorry for the lack of Delena. So, please let me know what you guys think. Oh, and I'm going to try to ask you guys a question each chapter. So this chapter's question is: **Do you guys want Damon to live in Klaus' apartment, so they could be roommates, or keep him at the ancient boarding house?** I hope you all had a great Christmas, and Happy New Year! Be sure to let me know what you think. See you guys next chapter! Xx

-Melissa


	5. Thinking of You

**A/N: **Ok, Here it is. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story idea.

_Enjoy, I love each and every one of you!_

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Five  
**

_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be  
If all the sons and all the daughters stop to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

* * *

"You'll never believe this guy I met today!" Caroline squealed to Elena over the phone.

It was now Sunday evening, school was tomorrow and Elena just got out of the shower when Caroline called. Caroline broke up with Matt yesterday. She let him down easy. Fortunately, Matt couldn't agree more. It was true that they were more like friends. Caroline was actually so much happier, and she was gushing everything that happened today to Elena.

"Who did you meet?" Elena asked.

"Oh, Elena! He is so hot! He has this amazing dirty-blonde hair, and his eyes are this blue-green color that I get lost in! He has a rocking body, and _oh my gosh_ he is british! He has the sexiest accent I have ever heard!"

"Breathe, Caroline, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry it's just…_Oh my god!_ He's perfect. I think I'm in love!"

"Take it easy there, Care. You just met him today."

"I know, but its love at first sight!" She giggled. "His name is Klaus—c'mon how hot is that name? And he's a total bad boy! I'm talking cigarette smoking, alcohol drinking, leather jacket wearing bad boy!"

"Wow Caroline, I never pictured you as a girl to go for the bad boy type." Elena said.

"Me neither. But, Oh God, Lena! He is something. I met him, and my legs almost turned to Jell-O. The way he smirked at me and the way he kissed my hand when we met..."

Caroline explaining the way Klaus smirked at her and kissed her hand reminded Elena of when she first met Damon, with the way he smirked at her, and the feel of his lips on her hand. The way he waggled his eyebrows at her and how dangerous he seemed to be. She remembered how beautiful she thought he was. How perfect she thought he was, especially with his toned body and sexy tattoos. She remembered how turned on she was when she looked into his eyes—that was until she found out who he was. She hated the guy. He was a horrible person. A criminal.

This Klaus guy, he couldn't honestly be worse than Damon, right?

"Sounds…great, Care. It's awesome. Are you seeing him again?"

"As a matter of fact, I am! He asked me out! We're going out tomorrow night."

"I'm happy for you, Care" Elena smiled as she walked over to her bed and laid down on her pillow. "So, is he from here? Like, there's no one named Klaus in our school. Do you know what school he goes to?"

"Well, about that." Caroline started. "He's from here, but he doesn't go to school. He's a bit older."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "How old?"

"He's twenty-two."

"Oh." Elena replied, a little shocked. "Does he know how old _you_ are?"

"Ok, don't need to go all protective, Lena" Caroline laughed. "And actually, I _did_ tell him I was seventeen and honestly, he didn't have a problem with it."

'He didn't have a problem with it', _Just like Damon._ Elena thought, but immediately shook the thought away. She shouldn't be thinking about that ass.

"So where's he taking you?" Elena asked.

"I don't know he said he said it was a surprise!" She squealed, overly excited.

"Ok, Caroline calm down." Elena laughed. "Do you know what you're wearing?"

"Crap! I actually never thought of that! I better decide now, so I don't have to rush after school tomorrow. Ok, well I'll get going, I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow morning for another day in hell, ok?"

Elena laughed at how much Caroline really hated school. "Ok, Care. See you tomorrow." And with that, she hung up her phone and put it on her nightstand.

She slumped back against her pillow and thought to herself. _Then there's me_ She thought. _Caroline literally breaks up with her boyfriend yesterday, and now she gets a date the next day._ Elena is happy for her friend, but she still feels like everyone is getting their own special someone except her. She groaned and got up to go get a drink of water.

She made her way downstairs and saw her father talking to somebody on the phone. She walk passed him and went into her kitchen to see her mother cooking dinner.

"Need any help mom?" Elena asked, trying to find something to do to distract her from her previous, upsetting thoughts.

"Yes, thank you sweetie. Would you mind making a salad?" Miranda, her mother, asked.

Elena looked into the cupboard and got out a big bowl, then got the ingredients for the salad out of the fridge. She started cutting the lettuce.

"So, who's dad talking to?" Elena asked while cutting.

"Just Bill, you know your father's friend whose a police officer."

Elena heard her father's voice get louder, so she turned to look at him to see that he was pacing around the room while talking on the phone angrily.

"He seems angry about something." Elena said to her mother.

Miranda looked over at her husband, Grayson and looked a bit worried. She then turned to look at her daughter and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Sweetie, it's probably nothing."

"Okay." Elena mumbled and continued cutting the vegetables.

* * *

Damon walked back into his room after getting dressed in the bathroom. He was surprised to see his previous fuck still naked, lounging on his bed.

"Out." He snapped, picking up her clothes and throwing them at her.

"But, it's only seven o'clock! I thought I was staying the night?"

Damon just chuckled at her idea. There was no way in hell he would let another woman spend the night in his room unless he was too tired to fight them, like that blonde girl who wasted his time.

"You thought wrong. I have plans tonight, and your not one of them." He rolled his eyes. "Get dressed, and get out"

"So they were right about you." She snapped, still sitting on the bed.

"Who exactly?" Damon asked intrigued, with a small smirk on his lips.

"My friends, and everyone around this town." She replied coldly.

"And what exactly were they right about?" He grinned, all while ushering her to start getting dressed.

She huffed, and put her t shirt over her head. "That you're a womanizing jackass who fucks and chucks"

Damon rolled his eyes. All these woman seem to snap when its time to leave.

"Well they were right" He said scratching his chest. "Don't start. Not with this crap." He yawned. "Just get out" He waved at the door.

Then she stomped of the bed after putting on her heel and marched out. nHe heard her thump down the stairs, and hear the front door slam shut.

He just chuckled.

Then out of no where he heard a couple slow claps. He looked at the doorway and saw Klaus walk in, clapping his hands together and grinning.

"Nice one, Mate" He said referring to the way he treated the woman who just stomped out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Damon asked surprised. "How did you get in, and Hell, why were you listening?"

"Your brother let me in. Came up here, and waited out your door." He chuckled.

"Whatever." Damon replied, as he sat on one of the couches in his huge room.

"So, you'll never believe who I met today."

"And who did you meet today, Klaus." Damon asked, scratching his head as he plopped his feet on top of the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Caroline." Klaus grinned.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows together. "Blondie from the grill?" he asked.

"That's her,"

"So? You met her. What she do? Spit in your face and tell you she had a boyfriend?"

"No." Klaus said, sitting on the couch opposite from Damon. "I'm taking her out tomorrow."

"Well, woopty doo." Damon shrugged and rolled his eyes. He didn't really care about Klaus' love life, but he was a little surprised that a Barbie would go out with Klaus. She did seem like someone who would go for a Jock.

"Maybe I'll get to me _Elena_" Klaus smirked.

"What are you getting at Klaus?" Damon asked, confused, yet interested.

"Maybe if things go good with Caroline, she'll introduce me to her friend."

"Your point?"

"I could help you with her." He suggested.

"I don't need any _help _with Elena. Get that through your head, Klaus."

"Easy, mate. It was just a suggestion." Klaus chuckled.

Damon rolled his eyes for the hundredth time today and got up. "C'mon" he said.

"Where we going?" Klaus asked.

"To pay Mason a little visit." Damon grinned.

* * *

Elena sat at the dinner table with her family. She couldn't help but notice how awkward it felt being there. Her dad seemed distracted and her mother just seemed nervous. Jeremy, her brother, was just sitting, trying to hide the earphones in his ears while listening to music. It was silent. All you could hear was the sound of the fork hitting the plate whenever somebody would grab a bite of food.

"So…" Elena started trying to cut the tension. "How was your day today Dad?" she asked

"He looked up from his plate and smiled sweetly at his daughter. "Fine sweetie." Was all he said, and looked back down.

"Mom?" she asked, looking at her mother.

"It was normal, honey." Was all she said as well.

She didn't even bother asking Jeremy. It's not like he could hear her. Elena wondered how their parents always tell Jeremy to take out his earphones during dinner, but they didn't today. _Something is up, _she thought.

She then just slumped back in her chair and tried to finish her dinner, hoping that this awkward family time would be over soon.

...

It wasn't until it was after ten at night when Elena heard her father's voice raise. She was in her bedroom, just like Jeremy, and she heard her parent's voices from the kitchen. She quietly walked out of her room, through the hallway, and slowly down the stairs. She walked a little closer to the kitchen until she could hear them clearly.

"_Bill said he was all over town yesterday, Miranda! He's really out of prison!" _Grayson shouted.

"_Calm down, Gray. Maybe he's not the same. Maybe he's changed." _Miranda tried to calm her husband.

"_Yeah—and maybe he's still the same immature criminal to this town!" _He replied. _"Dammit, Damon Salvatore took two innocent lives! Two people died, and he's roaming town a free man! Who's to say, he's not going to do these shitty things again!_

Elena listened to the conversation. _Seriously? Why is everything about Damon?_ She thought. Yes, she hates him, but if he's that horrible how come she never heard of him before he got locked up? Or _while _he was locked up? She only met him two days ago. She kept asking herself these questions. _Can I have one free day without this ass running through my mind? _She questioned to herself. She shook her head, ignoring her thoughts and kept listening.

"_I swear, if hear he does one thing, one thing at all that I don't like, I am reporting it to Bill. I want this man locked up!" _He shouted.

"_Easy, sweetheart. He hasn't done anything wrong so far—and maybe he won't. Now, let's talk about this another time. I bet the kids are wondering what's all the racket going on down here." _Miranda explained.

Then Elena decided it was time to go back to her room. She walked in and slumped on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. _Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore._ Why is his name always brung up wherever she is. Why can't she stop thinking about him? She groaned and reached to turn out her bedside light. She fell asleep thinking about certain raven black hair and menacing ice blue eyes.

* * *

"Mason." Damon called as he and Klaus walked into the biking garage. This was the place where Mason Lockwood and his gang would hang out."

Mason turned around and locked eyes with Damon. At first he looked utterly surprised, and then he broke into an evil grin.

"Salvatore." Mason said, walking up to them. "What a surprise to see you back. Tell me, how was jail?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Cut this shit, dick." He lunged at Mason, picking him up by the collar of his leather jacket and pinning him to the nearby wall.

"Easy, buddy. No need to get touchy. I don't know if you had a boyfriend in the slammer but around here—"

He was interrupted when Damon hit his head against the metal wall, pretty hard.

"You better watch your fucking back, Lockwood. I was in that shit hole for two fucking years because of you!" He spat in his face. "I'm out now and I'm going to make you fucking pay for what you did to me, and don't think for a fucking second, that I won't think twice about it. You hear me? This is far from over." He let go of his shirt and in a split second punched him right in the mouth, and as he fell to the ground, he kicked him in the stomach multiple times.

He turned around and walked towards Klaus who was leaning on the garage door watching it all go down.

"Is that a threat or a promise, Salvatore?" Mason grunted.

Damon turned around and gave him a cold hard stare, but remained silent. Instead he pulled the pocketknife out of his back pocket and threw it at him, missing his hand by a thread.

"What the Fuck?" Mason yelled.

"Don't shit with me, Lockwood." Damon spat as he walked out of the garage with Klaus.

"Impressive." Klaus smirked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, taking one for himself, and offering them to Damon.

Damon took one and grabbed a lighter from his front pocket and lit it. "It's not over with him." He spat, inhaling the smoke, and blowing it out. "I swear to God, that fucker is going to be wishing he was dead."

"Let's hope." Klaus smirked. And then they both went their separate ways to their own homes.

As Damon lay in bed that night, he couldn't help but grin at the idea of how he was going to get back at Lockwood. _I will make him pay, _he thought.

Then, he let his thoughts drift to a certain brunette beauty. _Elena._ He smirked. He was thinking back at when he first met her, and how he kept running into her within the two days. He couldn't ignore the electricity he felt every time he touched her. He wants her. _Bad._ But he also wants to get to know her as well—

_What? Me,_ _Damon Salvatore, wanting to get to know a girl? A seventeen year old girl?_ He thought. But he failed to avoid the tension that was always there. The pull he felt towards her. _Probably just another craving, right?_

Tomorrow is another day in the life of being a free man.

He cleared his head of his thoughts, settling into his pillow and shut his eyes, enjoying the comfort of his bed. It wasn't long until he soon fell into a deep sleep dreaming about silky brown hair and big doe chocolate eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm not really sure about this chapter. But at least it's a lot sooner, right? I forgot to tell you guys my New Year's resolutions: **1) **Meet Ian Somerhalder **2) **Stop eating junk food. **3) Have quicker updates for this story.**

Anyway, please let me know what you guys think of it in a review. Reviews are love. ***Question:** **You guys got any idea what happened between Mason and Damon?***

I honestly am on thin ice with this chapter, so I would **really** appreciate your feedback—and I am sorry for lack of Delena scenes, but I can't have them see each other in _every_ chapter can I? Eh, maybe I can, haha—at least they were thinking about each other, right? Ok, ok, I'm blabbering now. So, _please _let me know your opinions and I'll see you guy's next chapter!

-Melissa


	6. No More Games

**A/N: **Here it is. Let me know what you all think. Sorry for the long wait. I apologize if you are not crazy about it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. We made it to over 100 reviews in 5 chapters—honestly my mind is blown and words can't describe how grateful I am. Thank you all so much. This chapter is a bit longer than the others so bear with me, haha.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story idea

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Six  
**

_So here we are, set into motion  
Steal a car, crash in the ocean  
You and I, caught in a fading light  
On the longest night_

* * *

Damon awoke, but kept his eyes closed, and felt like he was in heaven. He could feel warm luscious lips all around his dick. He felt a velvety mouth enclose on his shaft, and felt it sliding up and down. He was in paradise.

He groaned at the contact. Fuck, this felt amazing

He started to thrust his hips upward matching the movements. He already wanted more. He grabbed the hair of the person with the amazing mouth to keep it in place. He started to fuck this mouth rough and fast. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down to see the little hellcat doing amazing wonders on his cock. His body freezes. He stops what he's doing as his breath nearly caught in his throat in response to what he sees.

Elena.

She is in between his legs, bobbing her pretty little head up and down on his hardness, sucking away. He moans from the actions.

'_What the hell? When did this happen? How did this happen? What the fuck?'_ he asks himself.

He then noticed that they were both naked. He was mesmerized by her godly body. It's so perfect. He has the urge to roam his hands all over her, but he knows he should _probably _stop this, and figure out what's happening, but he doesn't_. _He has no idea what's going on but hell, he's not complaining one bit.

He is in too much pleasure to pull away. He stares down at her in amazement as she sucks him off. _'God, this feels so fucking good'_, he thought. She looks up at him, brown mixing with blue, and rolls her tongue around him, causing him to gasp. She pulls back, and takes just the head of his cock in her mouth and sucks.

Hard.

"Holy Fuck!" Damon curses as his body reels nearer and nearer to his release.

Elena goes back down and takes him in her mouth so he hits her throat, and continues the job.

_She has no fucking idea what she does to me._

"Yeah baby, yes, right there." He grunts as she circles her tongue around him, completely forgetting his previous thoughts of confusion.

"Elena! Oh Fuck! I'm going to.. I'm,..I'm…Shit!" Damon screams as he hits nirvana, and empties himself in her mouth, so much that some seeps out of the corners of her beautiful lips.

Damon was enthralled by the sexiest scene before him.

She swallows it and moves up to the bed and sits on top of him.

"Great wake up call, huh?" She giggled, as she licked his tattooed chest.

"Mmm." Damon moans in response as he let his hands roam all over her sexy body, enjoying her with him.

But then he wonders again how this all happened.

"Elena?" Damon started.

"Yes, baby?" She whispered as she took one of his hard nipples into her mouth.

Damon closed his eyes, loving the pleasure she's giving him. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _She's here, she's with me, she's not fighting it,I'm going to fucking enjoy this. _He thought as he flipped them over so that her back hit the mattress and he was hovering over her. He looks deep into her beautiful doe brown eyes and can't help but think how gorgeous she is, and how lucky he is to have her here, under him, at this moment,

"You drive me fucking crazy." He said as he placed wet kisses on her neck.

"Mmm" she moaned at the contact. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his pillow.

He then moved lower and started kissing her bare breasts.

"I want you so fucking much." He mumbled from her chest.

She stared at him.

"Then take me" She whispered.

And he did.

He looked up at her and smirked.

He grins and without any further hesitation, he slams his cock into her and they both—

Damon wakes with a jolt. He is breathing heavy, and sweating. He is rock hard, so hard it's painful. He's aching for release.

He grunts loudly as he flops back down. He pulls one of his pillows from behind him and smashes it into his face. "Fuck, no!" He curses. _It was all a great big fucking dream. A hot, amazing, fucking dream! _He was pissed. It could be that fact that his dream was just a fantasy, or that this one girl is having such an effect on him. It is too extreme for him to bear. It's Intolerable. Insufferable.

He throws the pillow across the room, looks down at his aching member and sighs. It is standing up tall and straight, and it's throbbing erotically. He can feel _all_ the blood pumping through it. He takes a look at the alarm clock next to his bed and sees that it's six twenty-two, Monday morning. _What the fuck? I don't get up this early, _he thought. He was so ready to go back to sleep—but not without fixing his little—_big_ problem.

He huffed as he lied back and _carefully_ took his twitching manhood in his hand, as he closed his eyes. He cupped it, and then gripped it firmly, wincing a little. Then he started stroking himself, carefully at first, then started pumping his hand up his shaft slowly, and shifted to a ridiculously fast pace, thinking about the girl in his dream several moments ago.

He _needed _to release. He was _dying _to.

And he did.

"Elena" he whispered as he grunted and came all over his hand—and the sheets—and the blankets. He wiped his hand on the blankets, thinking that he'll have to wash them later and let his head fall back as he slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before whispering, "I will have you".

* * *

Elena was running late—well, later than usual. She was prancing around her room trying to find her other shoe. She overslept today. She is always a good girl. She always goes to bed early, so she had no idea what made her sleep in today. Maybe she had a dream? She'll never know. Elena never remembers any of her dreams, but all she knew was that whatever it was, her mind didn't want it to stop. Not just her mind, but her body too. She woke up completely aroused, and the whole idea confused her. When she woke up, she immediately thought of the color blue. An ice, cerulean blue. That's why she decided to wear a top the exact same color. She felt like it was calling her or something. Mentally cursing at herself for letting her mind drift off she shook away the thoughts.

She got down on her knees and looked under the bed and luckily found her other shoe. She internally jumped up and down. Quickly, she slipped it on, grabbed her bag and jacket, and skipped downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, where her dad was reading the newspaper, and her mother was reading one of her parenting books. _Okay?_ she thought, as she set her things on one of the bar stools.

"Morning, Mom. Dad." Elena said as she walked over to the coffee pot.

"Good morning sweetheart" her dad said glancing up from the paper, and then turning his attention back down to it.

"Good morning dear, do you want breakfast? I can make you something if you would like."

"Its all about the coffee, mom" Elena chuckled as she poured herself a cup.

"There's coffee?" Jeremy spoke as he walked into the kitchen. He walked up to Elena and took the cup right out of her hand and took a sip.

She just shook her head. _Too tired to argue, _she thought as she grabbed another mug and poured what was left of the coffee in it.

"Get all your homework done, Lena?" Grayson asked, not glancing up from the paper.

"Yes Dad, I did." She rolled her eyes, after sipping her drink.

"Jeremy, did you?" Grayson asked his soon.

"Mhmm, sure." Jeremy mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen.

_Where the hell is Caroline, _Elena thought. She was going to be late if her friend didn't get here soon.

As if on cue, she heard the high pitched honk of Caroline's car, and thanked the heavens. She placed her mug in the sink and grabbed her things.

"Caroline's here, I'm going." She called as she walked outside to see Caroline waiting in front of her house in her 2005 silver Mazda miata car. She walked over to it and settled into the passenger seat.

"Sorry I'm late." Caroline started. "Mom troubles" She rolled her eyes.

"Its fine Care, we can still make it." Elena answered as Caroline started driving away from the house, and headed off to the High School.

"So what's up?" Caroline said "I haven't talked to you since—"

"Last night?" Elena chuckled.

"Well, yeah." Caroline laughed.

"Nothing." Elena said, thinking about what has happened since they last talked. She thought of when she was listening to her parents and who were talking about—_Surprise, Surprise—_Damon Salvatore. But she didn't really feel like getting into a conversation about _him _with Caroline right now. Or ever.

"So." Elena drifted, avoiding the subject. "Do you know when Bonnie's coming back?"

"Yep, she said next weekend." Caroline replied.

"Alright, great" Elena said. "Got everything planned for your date?"

"Yup." Caroline exclaimed excitedly. "Except for two things. I was thinking I should just wear a sexy top with skinny jeans so it doesn't look like I'm trying to hard, and still look great. I'm wearing my pastel green, loose fitted tank top, and as I was trying it on I said _you know what pants would look good with this? Black skinny jeans with black studs running down the sides_." She hinted, raising her eyebrows.

"You want to wear my jeans?" Elena asked referring to the pants that Caroline described. They were in fact, her jeans that she owned.

"Well, if you insist." She giggled. "And the second thing is that I need to borrow some of your makeup. I'm going to get new ones soon. Mine is a bit dull and, well yeah." She lead on.

"Alright, how about after school, we stop at your house to grab your top, shoes accessories, and all the stuff you need to get ready, and come back to my house and I'll help." Elena suggested.

"That's a great idea 'Lena." Caroline smiled. "I'll just text Klaus your address and tell him to pick me up there instead." She explained.

"Ok, that's fine." Elena replied, as Caroline pulled into the school's parking lot.

"And another day in hell begins." Caroline huffed and rolled her blue eyes.

Elena just smiled and quickly grabbed her things, and got out of the car and walking towards the school.

By the time Elena got inside the school, she and Caroline already made their separate ways and she was getting her books from her locker. As she shut her locker door, she started walking to History where she saw Stefan in the halls. _I wonder how he's doing._ With Damon being back, she couldn't even begin to imagine how he must be feeling. She never even called to ask him.

She walked up to him and touched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey Stefan, how've you been doing?" She asked curiously.

Stefan smiled lightly at his friend.

"I've been better." He shrugged. "My brother is getting on my last nerve."

"I can imagine." She mumbled. "How have you been holding up? Any trouble?" She asked as they started walking to History class together.

"I'm fine, just irked. He pisses me off in so many ways. I just avoid him most of the time, and he's just a dick."

_So no crimes, _she thought. _Yet._

"Well, don't let him get to you. Maybe he's just trying to set you off."

"Well its working." He snapped, then quickly recomposed himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine. I understand what you're going through."

"You do?" He asked a bit puzzled.

_Crap._ She didn't want to put more on Stefan's plate by telling him that Damon was being an annoying, corrupting dick to her. _He has enough to worry about._

"Yeah" She fixed up quickly. "On Friday, at the boarding house he was a complete ass, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, I remember." He said remembering when his brother made those comments on Elena.

"So…" Elena drifted trying to change the subject. "Tonight Caroline is going on a date with this new _bad boy_ she met, and I'm going to help her get ready. After that, its going to be _awfully _boring by myself." She hinted.

He chuckled. He chuckled for once. _Bingo._

"Ok, I get it. Want to come over tonight. Maybe we could try working on Mr. Saltzman's project again and then watch a movie or something."

"Alright, sounds great." She agreed. But then reality checked in. "Wait, what about—"

"Damon is barely home anyway." He cut in. "The only time he comes home is either with a girl—so he'd be pretty busy, to sleep, or to have his jackass friends come over, but they're not coming over on a Monday night. Long story short, Damon-free house." He said, as they both walked into the classroom, and into their seats.

"Alright, fine." She smiled. "Be there at around seven." She finished as Mr. Saltzman walked into the classroom and instructed everyone to listen up as he began lecturing.

* * *

After the extreme erotic wake up call, and peaceful nap this morning, (and changing his bed sheets,) Damon decided enough was enough. How can one girl, one sexy girl have complete control over his mind and thoughts—and she doesn't even fucking try. She was really something to him. He could see the fire she had. She was different. She turned him on in all the right ways—but she turned him _down._ No woman has _ever_ told him 'no' before. He was a little pissed, but he still liked it a bit. The chase was refreshing—but seriously, _enough is enough. _He. Wants. Her. He's done playing games. No way in hell is he going to keep dreaming about her and have to spend another aching, painful morning because of her. Hell no, he is going to get what he wants.

It's going to be tricky though. After the three times he seen her, he already put together that she wasn't a one night stand kind of girl. _Not yet anyway, _he smirked to himself. He has to find a way to make her want him. Need him. _Ache_ for him. God, how he aches for her. What he would do just to have her in his arms—what?_ Fuck no. You are a Fuck 'N Chuck guy, Salvatore. No girl will ever be more than just a good fuck. Ever._

He set his mind back to his main topic: Having Elena. Sooner or later she will give in. It was a matter of time, but Damon is too stubborn to wait.

He cleared his head as he walked through the streets of Mystic Falls. Some people were giving him dirty looks. Some were giving him terrified looks. He smirked at both. He felt like he had power when people feared him. And he really didn't give a shit if others hated him; he just liked pissing them off even more.

He stopped at the sound of his name being called.

"Salvatore!" a familiar voice screamed from behind him.

He turned around to see Brady and Klaus making their way towards him.

"What's up fuckers." He smirked as he bumped fists with both of them.

"Nothin' Mate, we were hitting up the gym."

"The gym?" Damon asked, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Gotta bulk up." Brady said.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just grab a fucking bat and beat the shit out of anything you can find. That, my friend is a good workout." Damon smirked.

"Yeah whatever." Brady muttered.

"What are you doing around?" Klaus asked.

"Just clearing my head." Damon replied.

"Of what?" Brady asked.

Damon glared at him.

"Of _stuff,_ that's what! Now get out of here." He snapped.

"Dick" Brady mumbled as he walked off.

Damon was like that to all of the guys except Klaus.

"So what's really on your mind." Klaus asked noticing his best friend's tense face and behavior, as they started walking the streets together

"Nothing alright, just fucking drop it, man." Damon said

"Woah, you're on edge, mate." Klaus spoke

"Whatever." Was all Damon replied.

"Seriously, Mate! What's got your bloody mind racked up?"

"I. Said. Drop. It." Damon gritted through his teeth.

"Alright, alright." Klaus surrendered.

Trying to avoid the conversation, Damon quickly changed the subject.

"What are we doing tonight?" Damon said.

"_We're_ not doing anything. _I _however, am going out tonight with the beautiful Caroline."

Damon scrunched his face up.

"You're still going out with Blondie?

"Yes I'm still going out with her." He rolled his eyes. "Maybe she'll even come home with me." He licked his lips.

"Woah, don't get too carried away Man. She looks like the kind of girl who goes for the rich jocks. Why would she want you inside of her?" He laughed.

Klaus glared at him, a little pissed.

"You're right. And why would someone like _Elena _want you inside of her?" He smirked.

Damon's face changed instantly, thinking about this morning—but quickly recomposed himself, hoping Klaus didn't see his action.

He did.

Klaus noticed when he mentioned Elena's name, Damon's face resembled the tense one he had moments ago.

"Ah, is that what got you worked up? The lovely _Elena?_"

Damon didn't answer. Instead, he shrugged and continued walking.

"C'mon, mate. ONE girl didn't fall for the bloody _Salvatore Charm_" He made air quotes using his fingers. "It's not the end of the world" He rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, man. It has nothing to do about that."

"And what does it have to do with?"

"Did I fucking not say drop it?" He snapped.

Klaus huffed. There was no getting through to Damon today.

They continued walking when Klaus' phone beeped. He took it out and opened the text message he received and stared at it confused.

Damon noticed his puzzled face.

"What?" he nudged him.

"Caroline just texted me. She told me to pick her up at this address tonight." He said as he showed Damon the text. "Grayson Gilbert's address."

Damon stopped and snatched the phone and read it carefully.

"What the fuck is she doing there?" Damon demanded.

"How the fuck should I know?" Klaus snapped.

Damon groaned. He _hated _Grayson Gilbert, and Grayson hated him right back. They had a history he didn't want to think about right now before he got locked up in Jail. The man just made his blood boil. Just hearing his name was pissing him off.

"Find out." Damon huffed.

* * *

After a boring day of school was over, and Elena and Caroline stopped at Caroline's house for the things she needed, they were now in Elena's bedroom. Elena was helping Caroline look perfect for her date.

"Alright these diamond studs, or the silver hoops?" Caroline asked holding two kinds of earrings up to her ear.

"Studs." Elena answered. "What are you doing with you're hair?"

"I was hoping you'd curl it?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure" Elena smiled as she looked over Caroline's outfit one last time. "You look great."

"Thanks! I feel great. These jeans rock!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I'm expecting them back." Elena said.

"Maybe…" Caroline teased. "Now c'mon! Help me with my hair and makeup!"

…

It wasn't long until a second after Caroline was completely ready that the doorbell rang. Caroline scurried over to the bedroom window and looked outside.

"He's here! That's his car." Caroline cheered

"Alright, well go." Elena said.

"Nah uh! Elena have you ever seen these things in movies? You answer the door, and while he waits, I come down the stairs" She said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, alright. I'll come down in two minutes." Elena chuckled as she walked out of the room and headed downstairs to answer the door.

When she opened the door, standing there was Klaus with a look of confusion on his face.

"You must be Klaus." Elena smiled lightly.

"Indeed I am, love. Klaus Mikaelson," he took her hand and brought it to his lips. No flirting at all.

"Elena Gilbert." She replied as she took her hand away. "Caroline will be down in a second."

Klaus mumbled an 'ok' as he thought this situation through. Elena _Gilbert. _As in _Grayson Gilbert._ He looked around the house and saw what seemed like a family portrait of Grayson, his wife Miranda, a younger boy and Elena, along with other photos. He was obviously her father—they pretty much had the same eyes.

_Damon's not going to be happy about this_, he thought.

Then Caroline came down, as she blushed when she felt Klaus' eyes on her.

"You look breathtaking, love." Klaus smirked.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She winked.

"Okay, go you two. Have a great time." Elena smiled as she ushered them out.

"Bye 'Len!" Caroline called as Elena shut the door. _Whew. _All that work of getting Caroline to perfection paid off.

"When will I get a date?" She asked herself, and then chuckled.

Then the front door open and in walked her mother with bags of groceries. Elena, being the good daughter she was, took one of the bags from her and walked into the kitchen with her to set them down on the counter.

"Thank you, Sweetie." Her mother said.

"No problem." She said.

"Got any homework tonight?"

"Nope, not tonight. But I'm going out in..." She looked at her watch. _Crap._ "Actually, I'm going out now." She said.

"Remember that it's a school night, Elena"

"I know mom. Relax, I'm just going over to Stefan's" She said.

Her mom seemed tense and a bit worried.

"Alright then." She said on edge. "Just be careful."

"Will do" she said as she walked out, grabbed her jacket, and headed out the door.

* * *

Damon's head was all over the place today. Nothing was going right. Today was not just his day. He had all these things floating around in his mind: _Elena, Parole, Elena, Mason, Elena, Grayson, Elena, sex—lots of sex, and Elena._

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath as he walked into the boarding house. At first, he was going to go to the new night club they opened last year, maybe have something to drink, and bring home a lady to fuck—but decided against it because today the only lady on his mind is a seventeen year old, So much that when he was having sex with a red head in the bathroom of the Grill today, he was picturing it was Elena, and he had to stop himself from screaming out her name as he came.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a giggle in the den.

Giggle? Stefan doesn't giggle. He slowly walked closer and closer until he heard their voices. _Her _voice.

"This movie sucked." Elena said. Mr. Saltzman's project was long forgotten as her and Stefan were on the couch finishing a very sucky movie.

"Well you were the one _dying_ to watch it." Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah, well I didn't know it was going to suck." She replied innocently.

Damon smirked to himself over her innocent behavior. It was adorab—_No Salvatore, NO._

Then Stefan's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and recognized the number immediately.

"Hey, do you mind if I take this? It's my dad, and I barely talk to him anymore—"

"Don't even ask. Go, I'll wait here." Elena cut him off.

"Thanks." He smiled as he walked out of the room a different way from where Damon was standing.

Stefan turned eighteen about four months ago, and once he hit the big "one-eight", Damon and Stefan's father, Giuseppe, moved back to Italy for business and personal reasons. Damon was in jail, and Stefan's life was here in Mystic Falls so they both stayed here. Giuseppe tries to call once a month to check on Stefan, but he's busy a lot so Stefan doesn't hesitate to answer the phone when he does.

Damon cringed at the sound of Stefan mentioning their father. He hated that man too. _Now Stefan is probably going to tell him I'm out of Jail, _he thought. _I wonder how daddy dearest will react._

Wait a second. Elena is in the den—alone? He smirked. Phase One of trying to have Elena is in motion.

He walked into the room to see her sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table, exposing her long, slender legs. _Damn._ Also the fact that she was wearing tight fuck-me skinny jeans again, _Damn._

She heard footsteps walk in and smiled.

"Well that was fast." She said as she turned her head around. When she locked eyes with him, she froze. There she saw Damon standing five feet away from the couch, arms crossed, smirking. Something was different though. There was something about his eyes today that pulled her in. They seemed so _familiar_ in a strange way because she seen his eyes before, but today they looked _too_ familiar, Her thoughts drifted to this morning when she woke up, and when that color was stuck in her mind. Damon's eye color? Does that mean she was dreaming about Damon this morning? _Hell to the no._

"It's not polite to stare." He grinned.

She blushed. He caught her. She shook her thoughts away and pulled herself together.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He cocked his head to the side as he looked her over.

"I should be asking you that because this _is_ my house, princess."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Stefan said you weren't going to be here."

"Awh, asking about me, aren't we?" He said as he started moving closer.

"Yup." She said. "And he said you weren't going to be here."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well check again princess, I am." He answered as he sat down next to her a little too close.

As much as she hated him she didn't want to jump up and crawl away and give him the satisfaction. No. she was here first, she wasn't going to let him get to her.

"Yes you are. Unfortunately." She responded.

"Ouch. You wound me, baby." He held his hand to his heart.

"Trust me I can do much worse." She fought back.

"Oh really?" he asked intrigued. "Well why don't we take this to my bedroom and you show me just how bad you can be." He purred.

Elena gulped. She tried to hide her discomfort.

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon, princess. I know you want me. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." He said, because he knew that _he _ was dreaming about her, so why not take a shot at it, right? "And right now you _want_ to kiss me, and for me to take you upstairs."

She looked at him. He was _right?_ For the most part. No, she didn't want him. Yes, for some odd, strange reason, she was drawn to him. Yes, she thinks about him when she doesn't want to think about him. Yes, she thinks she has dreamed about him! But no, she doesn't want him to take her upstairs, let alone kiss her.

"You're delusional." She looked away.

"Am I?" He asked as he started stroking his finger up and down her stretched legs.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it off her leg.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop touching me?" she asked annoyed.

He leaned in closer to her ear.

"Until you actually mean it." He whispered.

She was taken aback by his response. _Who the hell does he think he is? What does he think he's doing by—_

"What is going on in here?" said an unsure Stefan as he walked into the den. "Damon, what the hell are you doing here?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I can be at my own home baby bro."

"Well, what the hell is going on?" He asked referring to the scene before him of his brother and Elena sitting way too close to each other, and Damon leaning into her.

"I was just telling _E-le-na_ how good she smells." He smirked.

Elena glared at him as she used all of her strength to push him away.

She didn't succeed.

He just moved in closer, if that was even possible. Their thighs were touching.

"No, he was just being an ignorant ass." Elena said as she stood up. "Its getting late anyway, I should probably head home before my parents start to have a fit. See you tomorrow?"

Stefan nodded.

"Bye Stefan" She said as she started walking towards the doorway. She made sure to send an extra nasty glare Damon's way.

"Sweet _dreams_, _Elena_" Damon said seductively.

She turned around, and rolled her brown eyes once again.

"Goodbye _Damon._"

And with that, she was out the door.

"Goodnight Brother." Damon said, walking out of the room, but Stefan followed him.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Damon asked innocently.

"Why were you practically on top of her?" Stefan demanded.

Damon chuckled.

"That isn't really any of your business, brother." Damon said.

"Yes it is my business. I told you to stay away from her."

"Yeah? And I don't take orders very well. One of the reasons I was in jail. So do you really think I give a fuck?"

"Just back off, Damon."

"Goodnight, Brother." Damon repeated, going up to his room.

As he lay in bed, he couldn't help but think about her. She had beauty, brains, fire. All the more reasons to want her. He wants her in his bed. Next to him, on top of him, under him, _all the possibilities._ Oh, how he _craved_ for his dream from this morning to become reality. He doesn't just want her in his bed, he also just wants _her. _All of her. He is enthralled with everything about her. She challenges him. Getting her _will _be challenging. But he won't stop trying. Was it fucked up to say that he could actually picture himself with her—and not just for one night, as in actually being together. Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon._ What the fuck is wrong with you? Of course it's fucked up to say that. You're not the kind of guy for that crap. You don't do mushy gushy shit. Keep it that way, Salvatore! _ His subconscious told him.

Damon was never a guy for love. Never before, not now, not ever. He plans to keep it that way.

But you know what they say, _"Things don't always turn out the way you plan."  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the slow update. I'm so nervous to see what you guys think. Damn, this was a real long one. It's pretty late right now…I stayed up to finish this so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes. Sorry for the lack of Delena scenes, but a least there actually was _one, _right? I just needed to fill things in and slowly build up what's going on in their personal lives, you know? Next chapter there will be more, That is, if you guys _want_ the next chapter. Drop a review below, if you do, please. Thank you for reading.

**And don't worry, I didn't forget about:**  
The thing Damon knew that Bill didn't  
Damon / Klaus living arrangement  
Elena feeling lonely/wanting love  
Damon's history with Mason/Grayson

It's all more to come.

Love you All, xoxo

-Melissa


	7. Bring it to Life

**PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS NOTE-IT'S VERY IMPORTANT.**

**A/N: **This is the next chapter, and let me just say one thing. **NavyNight12 **told me something that really got me thinking. (By the way, try to check out some of her stories-they are really great.) Well, she said and I quote, _"If you think about it for a second, someone out there is taking significant time out of their life to read the words that you've written simply because they want to"._ This was a real eye opener for me. Thank you to her. And thank you to all of you. You are taking the time to read this story, and it means so much to me. And honestly, I started this story with only one chapter written-that was it. And when I read everyone's fantastic reviews it made me want to write more and more for you guys. I honestly mean it when I say I love you all, and that I am so grateful ;) **(Sorry this note was long but I ****REALLY**** wanted you guys to know this). **So without further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if its too long, and sorry if the grammar sucks.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of the story.

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Seven**

_They say that love is forever, Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me_

* * *

_What just happened?_ Elena thought as she got home that night.

She and Damon were sitting close together on the couch, and she felt something. Something she never felt before. At first, she felt disgusted and annoyed when he was there, but as he got closer to her, and as he spoke to her, what was this feeling? _Just shake it off, Elena, shake it off. _She told herself.

He intimidated her. When he was by her, she felt trapped; frozen in place.

She wanted to be strong. She tried challenging him, but she failed.

She didn't like it one bit that he made her heart race and her stomach clench. She doesn't understand why he makes her feel like this. Something about this one man. This one arrogant, cocky, womanizing man, makes her blood boil. Her body aches. _I must be getting sick or something,_ she thought. _Clearly, I'm not thinking straight at all. _

She walked up to her bedroom and sat down by her window seat.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought. She only known this guy for four days and she feels things that are unreal around him. But she doesn't _want_ to. He's a horrible person for her. He's a rebel. A criminal. A bad boy. A felon. How can such a bad person give her such good feelings—_You hate this guy, remember Elena?_ She scolded herself.

"_Oh C'mon Stefan, maybe it's not her head I'm trying to get into."_

"_How 'bout we get out of here."_

_"Well why don't we take this to my bedroom and you show me just how bad you can be."_

She blushed thinking about all his previous words. Every time he mentioned anything similar to doing the dirty, she got very uncomfortable-but she tried very hard not to show it. He's a jackass, but he _really does _intimidate her with that subject. She's never done _that_ before, and she will never even think about doing it with _him._ She huffed. _Pig._

_Enough about Damon Salvatore,_ She rolled her eyes. She looked over at her bedroom clock and saw that the time was almost eleven. She sighed as she got up and got ready for bed.

As she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling in her bed, her phone buzzed alerting her that she got a text message. She rolled onto her side and reached for her phone that she put on her nightstand and saw a text from Caroline that read:

'_**Coming to school late tomorrow; sorry babe, can't drive you in the morning xoxo'**_

Elena furrowed her eyebrows at the text. _Looks like I'm walking tomorrow, _she thought as she placed her phone back on the nightstand and cuddled back under the covers for another nights sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling well rested. She got up, and did her regular routine in the morning. Today she dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark red long sleeved shirt with a white camisole underneath, and black converse. She wore her hair down. It fell in pin straight strands to her mid back. Her makeup was simple, yet it made an impact. She wore her everyday golden-bronze eye shadow along with a bit of eyeliner and mascara that made her eyelashes long and thick. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. _Approved._

After grabbing her bag and books, she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her parents were reading _again. _She mumbled her good mornings, grabbed an apple, explained she was in a hurry, and quickly said her goodbyes and was soon out the door. She had to leaver earlier if she was going to be walking to school.

She left the house and started walking down the sidewalks of the streets, heading for another day of, how Caroline put it, hell.

* * *

If there was one word to describe Damon Salvatore in this moment right now, it was pissed. So. Fucking. Pissed. He was driving down the streets of Mystic Falls, in his bab blue camaro, on his way to the bar, in need of bourbon. Lots and lots of bourbon. He was so angry after finding out the tiny bit of information at Klaus' apartment that morning.

_That morning, Damon decided to head to Klaus' apartment for a little fun. Maybe go out, drink some beer, (yes, morning drinkers). He parked his car in one of the spaces in the lot, and walked into the building._

_After he got on the elevator and stopped onto Klaus' floor, he headed in the direction of his best friend's room._

_Once he got to his door, he took the spare key that was sitting on top of the wall light outside the door, and put it in he keyhole. When he went inside it was surprisingly quiet. _

_"Klaus!" he screamed through the apartment._

_He heard shuffling and then saw Klaus walk out of his bedroom door wearing nothing but boxers, exposing all of his tattoos. _

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" He gritted his teeth. He seemed to be annoyed and pissed off._

_"Damn, what the hell is the matter with you? Can't I visit my best fucker?" Damon asked as he put in one of his mocking smiles._

_"Not today, Mate." he said. "Out you go." He said, walking towards him and ushering him out the door._

_"Hold up. Who do you have in there, hmm?" he grinned, pointing towards Klaus' closed bedroom door._

_"No one, can't I have some bloody time to myself?"_

_"jerking off?" he asked, not convinced._

_"I don't have to explain my fucking self to you."_

_"yeah, fucking right." he laughed, as he waked towards the bedroom and knocked carefully on the door._

_"Yoo hoo. Come on out, Sweetheart." Damon sing-songed._

_"Fuck off, dick!" Klaus gritted._

_Damon ignored him, and knocked on the door once again._

_"Come on out, I wanna see who my buddy got the pleasure to be inside of." he grinned._

_"Fuck You." klaus snapped._

_Damon heard tiny footsteps on the other side of the door. And soon later, the door cracked open and a startled blonde wearing nothing but klaus' t-shirt stepped out. Her eyes were wide._

_"What the hell is she doing here?" Damon asked Klaus_

_"It's my fucking apartment." klaus snapped, then he sighed. "Damon, meet Caroline. Caroline, Damon." he said gesturing between them, introducing them._

_"Damon Salvatore." Caroline glared, recognizing him._

_"the one and only." Damon mocked. _

_"I know you. you have a lot of nerve to act all confident. Hell, you shouldn't even be around. You should be locked away forever." she spat_

_Damon chuckeld. _

"_Is that so?" He asked amused. "You think you know me that well?"_

"_Yeah," She barked. "You are a horrible person who doesn't deserve happiness. What did those people you killed ever do to you? Did they deserve that? Does any of that matter to you? At all? Are you that cold and heartless?"_

"_Theres a lot of people out there worse than me, Barbie." Damon rolled his eyes._

"_So tell me," She started, ignoring his staement. "How did you get out early? Did you muder the judge? Threaten to kill his family?"_

_"Easy, love." Klaus warned her._

_"You don't know a shit about me." he barked."I don't have to explain my fucking self to an easy whore." _

_Usually this crap never bothered him. It often amused him. But having this Barbie doll, waltz in and start shooting her mouth off about him was pissing him off. Also the fact that she was friends with the girl he was trying to get, somehow made him even more angrier._

"_A what?" she asked, offended._

"_A whore. A slut. A cheap, easy—"_

"_That's Enough!" Klaus shouted. "You don't fucking talk to her that way!" He pointed at Damon._

"_Whatever" Damon rolled his eyes._

Yes, that whole conversation pissed him off. A lot. _Bitch, _he thought. Who was she to judge him? She has no idea who he is. But what really bugged him, and the reason why he was so angry, was what he learned after Caroline left that morning.

_After everyone calmed down a bit,and Klaus talked to Caroline alone for some time, they actually sat down and had a conversation, which was very hard to believe. But then, Caroline had to get going to school, and was soon out the door. Now, sitting, was just Damon and Klaus on one of the black leather couches._

"_What are you really doing here, Mate?" Klaus asked._

_Damon shrugged and put one of his feet on the glass coffee table._

"_More importantly, how'd you score Barbie in your bed?" He grinned. _

_Klaus just rolled his eyes. _

"_That's none of your buisness. And I'd apprechaite it mate, if you wouldn't insult my girl."_

"_Your girl?"_

"_That's right. Problem?"_

"_Elena's friend is your girl?" Damon asked "Not just a one night fuck?"_

"_Nope." He popped the 'p'. "And speaking of Elena…" He drifted._

"_What." Damon stated._

"_Elena Gilbert" Klaus said. "Fucking Gilbert."_

_Damons fists clentched. Was he worried? No. Pissed? Hell yes._

"_She's his…"_

"_Daughter. His fucking daughter." Klaus finished. _

"_Well this is great" Damon said sarcastically. "This is fucking fantastic."_

Grayson Gilbert. That man was dead to him. But how did he never notice his sexy daughter? Two years ago, where was she? He definitely would have remembered her if he saw her, right? Was she a hot fifteen year old? _Careful Salvatore, your inner pervert is showing._

He shook away is perverted thoughts and focused back on his goal. Elena was Grayson's daughter. Grayson was Elena's father. He wanted Elena. Elena is playing hard to get. But then he thought about something.

He smirked.

All of his anger suddenly flushed out of his system as he thought. If—when Elena becomes his, he began to imagine the look on Grayson's face. It was a win-win. _Nice one, Salvatore._

* * *

It was Lunch Time. Elena was sitting at her regular table with Stefan, Matt, Tyler, and Vikki. It was then, when Caroline walked through the doors of the cafeteria, and made her way over to the table.

"Hey Guys!" she giggled, as she waved.

"Why are you so happy?" Tyler asked.

"No reason." She smiled, then pointed at Elena. "Bathroom. Now." She said, as she grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her away.

"Hey, ok, I'm coming." Elena said, as Caroline dragged her out the door, through the halls, and into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Shh." Caroline held her index to her lips as she looked under the doors of all the stalls in the bathroom. When she discovered that no one else was in there, and it was just her and Elena, she squealed.

"I'm guessing something great has happened?" Elena grinned.

"Something amazing has happened!" Caroline smiled widely. "I Have to tell you all about my date!"

"Oh, right. How'd it go?" Elena asked.

"It was perfect. Magical! Oh my gosh Elena! I think I found my Prince Charming I was looking for!"

"Easy, Care." Elena laughed. "It's only been one night."

"Well, one night, and one morning." She looked up from her lashes.

"What?" Elena asked, not liking where this was going.

"I spent the night!" She squeeked happily.

"You spent the—you didn't _do_ anything, right?"

"Yes, I _did_ things. I slept with him."

"What! Care! It was one date! You slept with him after one date! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I really like this guy. A lot. And he likes me, so I showed him how much I liked him." She winked.

"Care, think about this—"

"There's nothing to think about Elena. He's my boyfriend now. We are both adults."

"You're seventeen."

"Eighteen in two months. Seriously Elena, you gotta stop with this shy virgin act. Its time for you to give your virginity away."

"Excuse me?" Elena asked.

"C'mon. Sex is amazing. It feels so good. You would love it. You don't know what you're missing."

"I got it, Care. I just don't want to give it to some stranger I just met."

"Well start dating. I know a lot of guys who would love to go out with you."

"Yeah like who?"

"Like…" She mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elena asked, not understanding what she said.

Caroline huffed. "I said, like Damon."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Actually, no. Look, I know he's an arrogant jerk, but you should give him a chance.

"Where is this coming from? Are you not the same girl who said that he was a disgusting, person? A criminal? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I know what I said, and when I saw him this morning, those were my thoughts—"

"You met him this morning? where?"

"Klaus' apartment. They are best friends. But as I was saying, those were my thoughts when I met him. And today he was a jack ass. He was so rude. I had to calm down after going off on him, and then Klaus pulled me back into the bedroom, and quickly told me not to mind him. He got into this whole story about Damon. He usually wasn't like that, and then he told me about one of his past girlfriend, and how happier he was back then, and all of this, this, _nice_ stuff about him. I actually felt a little guilty." She confessed. "Then I went back into the room with Klaus, and apologized. He shrugged it off, but all three of us actually sat down, and had a nice conversation. It was—fun."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing."

"Look, he's not _all that _bad. He was actually a decent guy when we were talking."

"Caroline, he killed two people!" Elena said

Caroline stayed quiet. Then she started to talk again.

"Do we know that for sure?"

"Are you kidding me? That's the whole reason he was in jail!"

"Whatever! Just Listen, you should really give him a chance. I know he has a thing for you."

Elena scrunched up her face in disgust. _Why me? _She thought.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Hmm it could be the fact that he was flipping through a playboy while we were talking and the second I brought up your name, he stopped and stared at me, listening to every little word I said." She hinted.

Elena shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about this now. Or ever. Let's just drop this."

"Elen—"

"Please Care, drop it."

Caroline sighed in defeat nodded. Elena silently thanked her and they started walking back to the cafeteria. _Why me?_

...

After an excruciating day at school, Elena was walking home today. She didn't really want to spend time with Caroline right now because of their previous conversation.

She didn't know what was going on with Caroline. Usually, when Caroline doesn't like someone, it stays that way. Why Damon though? _Why is everything always about freaking Damon! _

Did what Klaus tell her really make her change her perspective and judgment of him? _Or what if Damon pointed a gun on her and told her to say those things?_ He wouldn't do that. Elena honestly believed he would never do something like that. Why? She had no idea, she only met him a couple days ago.

The thought of _her _and Damon _together _made her blood boil. But, it also made her skin tingle in a bad _and_ good way. Something about Damon gives her butterflies. She never felt like that before around a guy, and she didn't like it. Why did it have to be him? Of all people, why him?

Was she the only person that saw this man as a criminal? Well, besides her father, who hates him for a reason she does not know why. But Hell, even her mother doesn't seem to worry about Damon. She remembered listening to her parent's talking last night and her mother kept saying that maybe Damon changed. Changed? _Does Damon have history with my family?_ She thought. _WHY do you keep thinking about him?!_

Then she heard a loud car horn. _Ow._ It sounded like it was right behind her? She turned around to see a light blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. She looked up to see who was driving and was met by blue eyes and a sexy smirk._ Are you serious right now? Why does this always happen?_

"Why must you beep?" She said, annoyed by his presence.

"I wanted to get your attention, Princess."

"And you couldn't have called my name?"

"I like moaning it better, and preferably in my bedroom." He grinned.

It was a disgusting, piggish line but it still made her blush. But it didn't make her less angry.

"Can you be any more dirty?" She sighed.

"Wanna find out?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nope." She said, as she turned around and started walking again.

This time he drove his car on the road next to her from where she was walking on the sidewalk, at a pace matching her speed.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"C'mon, one ride. Where are you going?"

"No where of your concern."

"Are you going home? To Grayson? Your _Daddy_?" He asked amused.

"Why don't you and my father get along?"

"What makes you think that" he smirked.

"It's pretty obvious." She shrugged. "He doesn't like you, and I'm guessing you don't like him."

"It's…complicated." He responded.

"How so?" She questioned.

He looked at her and grinned.

"How 'bout if I tell you, you come out with me tonight."

Why was her stomach doing flip flops? No.

"No way."

"C'mon, don't you want to know."

"It's not worth it." She said,

"That's where you're wrong, Princess." He said. "You see, I never had one woman unsatisfied. Therefore, it _is_ worth it." He smirked.

"You must be so proud." She said sarcastically. She couldn't help the grin that was crossing her features.

"_Very." _He responded, noticing her grin.

"Answers still no." She confirmed.

"Why? Are you afraid Daddy will ground you if he finds out you're out with me?"

"The reason has nothing to do with my father Damon, I just do not want to go out with you." She told him, more like convincing herself.

"I find that _very_ hard to believe with the way you're blushing." He pointed out.

_Shit._

"I'm not blushing." She tried to sound convinced.

"Don't be ashamed baby, I am a very attractive man. And you have a sexy blush." He smirked.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" She asked.

"I was driving, and I saw a gorgeous woman in tight jeans that I had to say hello to." He said.

The butterflies in her stomach returned as she heard him say 'gorgeous woman'_. What is he doing to me? It needs to stop. Right now._

"How charming of you." She smiled sarcastically. "Well, you said your hello. Time to go driving away now."

Damon couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Everything about her was just amazing to him. The way her nose scrunches up when she talks, the way she blushes and smiles, the way she runs her fingers through the ends of her silky chocolate locks as she walks, the way she licks her lips before she speaks. Oh, the things he could imagine her licking.

"Why are you _so _ mean to me?" He pouted, pretending to be hurt.

_Is he serious?_

"Have you met you? You're not a nice person." _At all._

"Teach me to be good." He cooed.

She stopped walking and turned to face him, and he stopped his car.

"Damon you don't need teaching. I'm sure you can be a good person if you tried. You just have to be the better man." She started. "Don't always solve things with violence and harsh words. Deep down," _way, way deep down._ "I'm sure there's good in you. You just have to let it out, and bring it to life." She said, as she slowly started walking away, thanking god that he wasn't following her this time.

_Where did that come from? What the hell did I just say? Did I really just say that? To him? _She was mentally cursing at herself. Why did she say that to him? She had no idea at all. Your guess is as good as hers.

But she thought about it, and what she said was _true._ There is good in everybody. _She_ was someone who saw the good in everyone. Maybe there was a pit of good inside of him just aching to explode. _If that was true, it definitely should burst out, the sooner the better._

* * *

_What the hell just happened?_ Damon thought to himself as he drove back to the boarding house.

_What the fuck is this petite seventeen year old girl doing to me?_ What she just said to him, really struck something in his brain. _Why does this matter to me?_ The way she said it, actually made him start to think. She thought he had good in him? She could see good in him? Did he understand her correctly? Does she _believe _in him? No, of course not. Nobody believes in him. No one. It should stay that way, right? He doesn't need anyone to have faith in him.

So why is what she said making him think so much? Was it wrong to say her saying that turned him on? It made him desire her more. She was literally perfect, and he cursed himself for taking an interest in her. But now, he cannot stop thinking about how much he wants her. How he would kill to have her in his arms this very second. _Fucking Kill Me._

It's no wonder that her name means light. She had this light in her that he saw, which is odd, considering he doesn't really notice anything about women other than their looks and sex performances. She had fire, and compassion and—_Fuck, Salvatore. You really need to get this woman._

She's not like the other girls. There is something about her that he can't place his finger on, but he likes it. He likes it a lot. And he intends to win her over. He already could tell she has _some_ sort of attraction towards him. You would have to be blond to not find him attractive. He smirked.

With the way he saw her staring at him last night, and they way she was blushing a lot—Oh yeah, there's some attraction there.

He parked outside the Boarding House, and climbed out of his car. When he walked in, he went straight to the liquor cabinet, in need of more alcohol. A lot more.

* * *

...

It has been four days since Elena talked to Damon on Monday. She hasn't seen him since, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about it. _Isn't this what you wanted? For that jack ass to leave you alone?_ She asked herself.

Did talking about having good inside of him scare him or something? She was mad when she would always run into him, and now its bothering her that she hasn't seen him? _You need to calm yourself. You're thinking crazy._

It was Friday afternoon, Elena was sitting at the Grill, waiting to meet Bonnie, who just came back to town today.

She was stirring the bubbles in her Coke when someone sat down across from her. She looked up and there he was, Damon, grinning like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Damon." She said, staring at him.

"Elena." He mocked, smirking.

She quickly composed herself, realizing how stupid she must of sounded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've come to apologize." He started.

_What the Hell? Did I hear him correctly?_

"For being inappropriate, and I'm going to listen to you."

"Listen to me? What did I say?" She was completely, utterly confused with the whole situation. Damon Salvatore, town bad-body/criminal/rebel, was apologizing to her for his actions. _Am I dreaming?_

"There is good in me. And I intend to bring it out. To show you." He said.

"Well, that's great." _ I guess. _"I'm glad." She truly smiled.

He grinned in return, and as if on cue, Bonnie walked in.

Elena locked eyes with her and smiled.

"Listen, that's…great Damon, I'm sure you'll do…fine. But my friend just arrived."

"By all means, _Elena._" He said. "It was great having this _chat_ with you." He smirked.

"Right. Ok." She said, as he stood up, winked at her and walked away.

_Something's not right._ Part of her actually believed him. But part of her didn't. This was so puzzling for her. How can he be such an ass and a jerk, and disgusting, and a couple days later, he wanting to change? Has what she said really affected him? It couldn't have. It would be best to keep an eye out, she thought, as she went to greet Bonnie.

* * *

As Damon walked out of the Grill, he couldn't stop the evil sexy smirk growing on his lips.

He could tell she wasn't convinced, but with time, he'll have her believing him. He smirked.

_Elena Gilbert, you will be mine, you just wait._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for a slow update! I was super stumped on this chapter. And yes, as you guys may have wondered, **Elena is a virgin.** More people wanted this, so that's what I did. Also, we'll be learning more about Damon's past in future chapters.  
-YOU GUYS SEE HOW ELENA'S FEELINGS ARE SLOWLY CHANGING?  
-AND HOW DAMON IS FIGHTING WITH HIMSELF OVER HIS FEELINGS FOR HER?

Oh and guys! My new year's resolutions:  
I quit eating junk food, yes. I am still trying to work on faster updates, and,

******GUESS WHO HAS TWO THUMBS AND IS MEETING IAN SOMERHALDER? THIS GIRLLLLLL!****  
**Ahh! I'm so excited! I honestly can't wait! I'm about to jump out of my seat, haha.

And what are you guys doing on Valentine's Day? I don't know about you, but im going to be spending it at home with my Ian Somerhalder cutout ;) He was my New Year's kiss too. **#TeamNoLife** lol.

On another note, I would really like to hear your comments on this chapter I know this chapter had a lot of, well, Caroline in it, but it was needed. It was a filler, and I hope you understand. Please review! Would it hurt to drop one? **Maybe if I get a lot, there will be more motivation and quicker updates *hint hint***

**QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
**_Do you guys think Damon is actually going to try to be good for real, or is he just trying to have his way with Elena?_

See you lovelies next chapter, xoxo

-Melissa


	8. Afraid To Feel

**A/N: **I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Well, here it is.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine except the plot.

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Eight**

_Some things we don't talk about, rather do without,  
and just hold a smile  
Falling in and out of love, Ashamed and proud of,  
together all the while  
You can never say never, while we don't know when,_  
_but time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

* * *

It was Saturday night; it was one of the minimum days Elena gets off of school to relax and she gets stuck babysitting. That's right, babysitting. She has to watch her little five year old cousin, Nell. Elena loved Nell, so it wasn't bad, but it _was_ a weekend after all. She needed time to relax too. Her parents were going out with her Uncle John and Aunt Isobel for a night out and she was watching their daughter. Given the fact that Elena cannot cook for her life, she took Nell out to eat. Right now, they were at the Mystic Grill together.

They were sitting at a booth. Elena was on one side and Nell on the other. Elena was looking at the menu while Nell was coloring on the kids menu. She looked up from the menu and peeked at her little cousin.

"Nell what do you want to get?" She asked as she took a sip of her Coke

Nell stopped coloring and looked up at her older cousin with a big smile on her face.

"Chocolate cake!" She bounced up and down, almost knocking down her apple juice.

"That's not for dinner, Silly." Elena laughed. "But if you eat all your food, I'll let you have it after dinner." She smiled.

Nell grinned widely and looked down at her kid's menu with the pictures on it. She showed Elena the menu, and pointed to the picture of chicken nuggets—and then to some macaroni and cheese

"Yes ma'am." Elena teased as Matt started walking towards their table, and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, how are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Great and how are _you_ doing?" Elena asked as she raised her eyebrows, referring to his breakup with Caroline.

Matt got what she was asking and said,

"I've been great. Really, I actually have been fine." He smiled.

"That's awesome to hear" Elena said truthfully.

"It is," he agreed. "What can I get for you?"

"Chicken nuggerts and mac'n cheese!" Nell cheered.

"Yes, the chicken _nuggets _with the macaroni and cheese, and a cheeseburger, please." Elena laughed.

"Got it, it'll be out shortly." He said, as he walked away to give the order to the cook.

Elena and Nell waited. Nell showed Elena the picture she colored in. It was a dog, but she colored all outside the lines. Elena thought it was absolutely adorable.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a clad of leather in the doorway. She turned and saw—Guess who—Damon enter through into the Grill all confidently, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

She scrunched lower into the booth, praying that he didn't see her. Yesterday they had that conversation about him going to be a good person. A part of her believed him, but _most_ of her didn't. Hell, he probably gave up on that by now.

_Please don't see me. Not today; not with Nell here. Please don't see me._

She couldn't imagine how he would act with her little five year old cousin here. He could say something, _do _something. She didn't want to take the chance so she put her head down and prayed to God he wouldn't notice her.

God must have been punishing her today.

God was not on her side because when she looked up from her lashes she saw him looking at her intently with a smirk on his face, as he was walking towards their table.

"Well look at this." He mocked a shocked expression. "Fancy seeing you here, _Elena_. How are you doing?"

"Damon." She acknowledged him. "I'm doing _well._" She said, trying to sound polite in front of Nell.

"And who do we have here?" He looked at Nell. "Aren't you cute?" He grinned.

Nell giggled in response.

"Damon, this is my little cousin. Do you mind?" She asked politely.

"Nah, I don't mind at all." He winked at Elena "What's your name, sweetie?" Damon asked Nell as he sat down in the booth next to Elena, and took off his jacket, exposing his black t-shirt.

_Ok, just sit there, like you own the place. Don't even bother asking, _Elena sarcastically thought.

"Nell." She smiled, putting one of her crayons down.

"Nell." Damon repeated, grinning. "I'm Damon, and what a _pretty_ name. You know that means 'light'," He said, and then he looked at Elena. "Just like _Elena._" He purred in her ear.

Elena just gave him a small _smile_. She couldn't do anything. She wanted to give Nell the impression to always be nice to people. She couldn't tell him to stop without her little cousin becoming curious.

_Did I just see a smile?_ Damon asked himself. He noticed that she wasn't very talkative right now. She was being quiet, and was smiling at him. She would never have done this before, so he thought it probably had something to do with the cute girl sitting in front of him. This _could_ benefit him. He mentally smirked.

"My Daddy wanted to name me Desiree." Nell said, scrunching her face in disgust.

Damon laughed at the adorable girl's facial expression.

"What you don't like that name?" He asked, amused.

"Nuh uh." She shook her head, giggling a little.

"Well if I'm correct, Desiree means _desire_, no?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged and smiled widely. "What is _desire_?"

Damon chuckled and he looked over at Elena again, who was being awfully quiet.

He looked back at the cute girl and said,

"_Desire _is want. Something you wish to have. Something or _Someone _you crave." He looked over at Elena.

"Do you have any _desires, _Elena?" He smirked.

"No." She said quietly, knowing what he was getting at.

Yes Elena had desires. She had tons. She was staring at his ripped muscles through his shirt; the tattoo coming out from the sleeve, and all she wanted to do was run her hands all over him. Why must this man be so attractive? She's not supposed to think about this kind of stuff.

"Oh c'mon, you don't? You don't have desire boiling up inside you? Aching to come out, aching to explode? There's no _temptation_ running through your bones?" He whispered seductively.

"No Damon, I_ don't_ and there's _not._" She said firmly.

Nell was oblivious to what was going on in front of her.

"I _desire_ chocolate cake!" Nell cheered.

Damon just chuckled at this girl. She was really adorable; he liked her.

"_After_ your dinner, Nell." Elena stated.

She pouted in response.

"Oh c'mon 'Lena." Damon intervened, as he lazily put his arm around her shoulders. "Chocolate cake _is _dinner, right Nell?" He winked at the five year old.

"Right Damon!" She replied happily.

"Nell, I'll get you chocolate cake _after _you finish your dinner which is already here." She said as she saw Matt walking towards their table with a tray of their food in his hand.

While Nell was watching the food on the tray, Elena threw Damon's arm off her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back, smirking.

"You know what."

"I don't think I do." He teased.

"Whatever you're trying to prove, don't do it in front of her."

"I'm hurt Elena." He mocked. "I told you there was good in me and that I intended to show you. Well this is me showing you." He reasoned as Matt placed the burger down.

"I'll have one of those too, Jock." He said, pointing to the cheeseburger. "And a bourbon; make it quick."

Nell giggled at his behavior.

…

The whole lunch actually went by _good. _Elena couldn't help but notice how Damon interacted with Nell. Nell liked Damon from the beginning, which confused Elena, but she was really fond of him. Damon showed his sweet side with her. She literally thought she was dreaming. She couldn't picture the scene that was in front of her. Damon Salvatore, the town's badass criminal, was sitting here, goofing off with this little girl. He was making funny faces, telling jokes, making her laugh, and he was actually smiling to himself. Elena honestly had no words.

Was it wrong of her to find it adorable when Nell reached over the table and started tracing the designs of Damon's tattoo on his arm? She snuck a peek at Damon and saw that he was grinning at the girl the entire time. She was pretty quiet for the whole lunch; she mostly just watched how they interacted. Damon seemed to be really pulled into talking with Nell. Elena found it _cute. They_ looked cute_._

Maybe, just _maybe_, Damon wasn't really _all_ that bad. _Maybe_ he did have _some good_ in him.

* * *

When Damon saw Elena trying to hide from him in the booth when he walked in, he chuckled to himself and thought he should go say hi. When he got there and his eyes landed on the little girl in the seat across from Elena he thought she was adorable. Damon may be arrogant, pig-headed, and a jerk, but he always did have a soft spot for kids. _Crazy, isn't it?_ So he took the opportunity that was in front of him to win over Elena, and enjoy the company of the little girl with eyes similar to Elena's.

_Why not? _He thought to himself as he started to converse with _Nell. _It was an interesting name. It was funny how it had the same meaning as Elena's name, so he thought he could get a little flirt in there while addressing Elena about it.

She blushed—yet again.

He smirked.

Then, the little girl mentioned the name her father originally wanted to name her.

_Bingo._

He laughed to himself as he saw Elena get all uncomfortable when he started mentioning needs, and temptations, and desires.

He was going to win this. He knew it.

But after a while, he listened to Nell speak, and he actually got lost in the conversation with the little five year old. He let his walls down around her. _Weird, right?_ He made her laugh and he was acting childlike. It felt good. _Get a grip Salvatore; you're losing your manliness._ His inner-self screamed at him.

Elena still couldn't get over the fact at how _sweet_ Damon was being. He smiled. Not grinned, not smirked, but smiled. _He has a nice smile._ She thought. _He really is showing the good in him. _Now it was _her_ turn to actually smile—and that was when _she_ finally let her walls down and actually joined in the conversation.

* * *

Elena and Nell just left the grill, and Damon stayed behind for another glass of bourbon before leaving himself. He insisted on paying for their dinner, _showing his good behavior and all. _Elena didn't want him to at all and she put up a fight, but he waved her away until she surrendered, and shot her one of his _to die for _smirks.

He actually enjoyed the evening; he realized, as he walked out of the Grill. He got to spend time with Elena—who he discovered was the most amazing woman he's ever laid his eyes on. Not only was she sexy as hell, but she was bright, beautiful, heart-warming, and she had natural good to her. _I'm screwed. _She was joyful, innocent, pure—_pure. _Was she pure? Has she been with someone? With a body like that, how could she not? But then, anger boiled up inside of him at the thought of her with a man. _Jealousy._ Was that it? _You're not one to get Jealous Salvatore; make the girl yours already._ He told himself.

He actually didn't want her with any other guy. He was selfish. She wasn't even his—yet.

Does that mean he wants her and her only? To himself?

Usually he didn't care who his women have been with before him, or who they will be with after him—he would want them at just that moment and that was it.

But Elena was different. Why? He had no fucking idea why, and it was _killing _him. He was curious about the people she's been with before he met her. And he doesn't want to think about her with someone else in present time. He wanted her. He hadn't felt this way since—_her. _He can't even bring himself to _think_ of her name.

His thoughts were broken by his name being called by a voice he despised.

Mason Lockwood.

"Salvatore." He said leaning against the side of the Grill, cigarette in hand.

"Lockwood." Damon acknowledged him. "For what do I owe for your company?" He asked sarcastically, with bitterness.

Mason chuckled as he dropped his smoke and walked up to him.

"Nothing, at all. I came to this Grill in the need of some whiskey and a whore to fuck, when I see this interesting sight through this window" He said with venom, pointing to the window of the Grill behind him.

"And?" Damon said, narrowing his eyes at the man he despised with a burning passion.

"And it was Gilbert's daughter." Mason said. "Grayson Gilbert."

"I fucking know who she is" Damon snapped.

"Trying to piss Gray off, Salvatore? By fucking around with his hot daughter?" Mason laughed.

"Watch your mouth Lockwood." Damon gritted through his teeth.

Damon didn't know what came over him, but he didn't like Mason calling Elena hot one bit.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Mason snorted "You think you can fuck her?" He laughed. "Believe me I fucking tried, that sexy piece of virgin ass won't go fucking near you."

Damon clenched his fists at his sides, knuckles turning white.

"She won't let you into her tight as fuck jeans, let alone look at them." Mason licked his lips.

"You sure about that, Lockwood?" Damon grinned. "Because it's not her, it's just you. I wouldn't understand why _any_ woman at all would want you in between their legs."

"Then why don't you ask Katherine that?" Mason asked with an evil grin.

Damon snapped.

He lunged toward Mason and pinned him against the side of the Grill.

"Do you honestly think I was fucking lying when I said this wasn't over? I'm going to fucking end you, Lockwood. Not only have you shitted with the last few fucking years of my life, but now you bring the bitch into it? I should fucking end you right here."

"Just like you did with Rich and Shane!" Mason spat at him, forcing the smirk not to break out onto his face.

Damon slammed his head against the wall and kneed him at an all-powerful force in the gut.

"Shut the FUCK up!" He yelled in his face.

Mason was about to reply, when Damon's fist collided with his face.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to not shit with me?" Damon asked. "Did I not tell you I was going to make you fucking pay for what you did to me? You did more things than I can even fucking imagine! I told you I'm not going to have any regrets. I told you to fucking watch your back, so you fucking better. I swear to God, don't push me." He kneed him again.

"And when will this day when you make me pay come, Salvatore?" Mason spat.

Damon smirked.

"You'll find out. You just fucking wait and see." He said, as he let go of him, and started walking away with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

She couldn't get Damon out of her head all night. He just seemed to sneak up into her mind and she can't shake him out.

It was now 11pm. Her parents came home with her Uncle John and Aunt Isobel and they took Nell home at around a quarter to ten. After leaving the grill, she couldn't rid her thoughts of the black haired, blue eyed god-like man.

_He's no good for you, Elena. He's no good._ She kept telling herself. _Don't you hate him?_

Did she?

She did, at first, but why are her feelings scattered all over the place? _Why is this happening to me?_

He killed two people! Two! Like her father said when she eavesdropped on his conversation with her mother last week,

"_Damon Salvatore took two innocent lives! Two people died, and he's roaming town a free man! Who's to say, he's not going to do these shitty things again!_"

And who was to say?

No one, that's who.

But she couldn't help what she felt, could she? She tries to fight it all the time. The way he grins, the way his deep blue eyes bore into hers as if she's the only one in the room, the way he makes her feel whenever he's around her. Could he really be trying to be good?

What if it's all an act?

What it if isn't?

"Ughh" He huffed to herself as she let her back fall over her bed.

She tried fighting the feeling, but it just made her want him more.

_Wait a second—want?_ She _wants _him? _That isn't fucking possible!—Is it?_

She couldn't take it anymore—She didn't want to be like this. She didn't want to _feel_ like this.

_Damn you, Damon Salvatore. Damn you._

* * *

It was Sunday. School was tomorrow, and it was Elena's last day of the weekend to relax before another hectic week of school. All of her homework was completed, being the 'good girl' that she is, and all her things were set for the new week.

Because that's what she was, a _good girl. _She does good things, and gets good things in return. She doesn't need anything _bad_ in her life. Or anyone...right?

Today was the day she would clear her head of all thoughts Damon. Yup, That's what she decided she was going to do. Damon is just a distraction, she tried to convince herself. He's distracting her from the things she _really _needs to worry about; like school and grades, family and friends, and maybe trying to find a _nice _boy. Yes, _this_ is how her life should be.

_Should_ be.

This should feel good. But in a weird, twisted way, it didn't.

But it shouldn't matter how she felt. She can't let herself feel what she does. She just can't. She doesn't know what would happen if she did. She doesn't want to think of that.

Right now she was at the park, sitting on one of the benches reading a novel, _"Beautiful Disaster"_ which she can't get Damon out of her mind as she learns about the story.

It's about a girl named Abby who doesn't drink or swear, or do anything bad—a total _good girl._ And then there's the bad boy named Travis, a walking one-night stand who is lean, cut, and covered in tattoos. _Surprise, Surprise._ Travis, as said in the book was exactly what Abby wanted—and needed—to avoid. She resisted his charm at first, but then life happened, and her feelings changed.

And that's where she closed the book and put it down next to her, frustrated. Sometimes Damon doesn't try, and he still manages to get inside her head. _Sometimes he does though, _she thought, and smiled a little. _No, Elena, today is your "Clear Damon out of Your Head-Day"_ she mentally scolded herself.

This isn't normal. She shouldn't be beating herself up over this. Over him. Just a couple days ago she despised him. _What the hell happened?_

You know what happened? His humanity showed. The good in him. He showed that not all of him was bad. He didn't even try that much, she could tell when he was with Nell. And truth be told, Elena was a sucker for seeing the good in people.

And then there was a presence beside her. She turned, and there he was. On her, "Clear Damon-Day", there sat Damon, grinning. He wore a black t-shirt yet again, but no leather jacket. Along with black jeans and black boots. Everything black once again. _Except his eyes,_ Elena thought.

He always seems to be running into her; he thought when he saw her in the park. As he saw her sitting, last night's events came flowing back to him. Their dinner with Nell—it was _great._ Then that dick Mason calls Elena hot and sexy, and admits that he's tried sleeping with her. _That_ royally pissed him off. Why? No fucking idea, but he didn't want Elena with another man, _especially_ Mason Lockwood. Yes, selfish—but he actually realized he wanted Elena, the beautiful, innocent, full of life, seventeen year old to himself—so that's probably why.

"Good afternoon, princess." Damon started.

"Damon." She acknowledged, trying to keep herself under control.

"Whatcha Doing...?" He asked innocently.

"Relaxing." She said, as she turned her head to look at the scenery in front of her of trees, grass, bushes, and a lake—as well as the few kids playing with a kite.

"I can do that." Damon said, as he leaned back, looking straight ahead, just as she. He put his arm around the back of the bench, almost touching her but not quite, and Elena had the urge to lean into it—but she didn't.

They were both looking at the scenery, "relaxing" when Damon broke the silence again.

"I'm bored." He rolled his eyes.

"Well then maybe you should go do something entertaining." She suggested, trying to make him go away so she could stop feeling so nervous.

"Will you come with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows after he turned to face her.

She looked at him. _Yes. _"No" She said.

"Please?" He asked, giving her the best puppy dog eyes she's ever seen.

"No, Damon." She sighed.

"Stop doing that." He said, he narrowed his eyes at her; his voice turning cold.

"Doing what?"

"Shutting me out, I know that's not what you really want to do." He raised his eyebrows.

"And what do I want, Damon?" She asked, a bit intrigued

He smirked. "You want me, Elena," he whispered, his gaze searching hers

"We're back here again?" She asked, trying to hide the shivers that ran down her spine.

"You're afraid."

"Excuse me?"

"You feel something for me." He explained.

"You know it," he continued, "And you are afraid of that fact. You're afraid that you have feelings for someone like me. You're afraid of what would happen, what kind of person you would be if you let yourself feel." He said.

"You'll wonder what people would think," _Like your father_ he thought, "Well fuck them." he mused.

"You're trying to ignore the fact that I'm able to make you feel things you've never felt before that you don't understand, and i could actually be able to make you happy," He said. "That I can give you pleasure and take you to ecstasy," he promised. "Want to know what kind of person you would be if you let yourself feel the way you want? A _normal_ one. A _human_." He told her.

"Why do you care what people think? Screw them. You don't always have to be the good girl, Elena. Give in to what you want." He whispered; his eyes boring into hers.

She stared at him, completely dumbstruck, unable to respond to what he just said. She was speechless, astonished, utterly wonder-struck.

_Did he just say that?_

She didn't know what to think, what the consequences were. All she knew was to give into what she wants.

They were _both_ entirely surprised with what she did next.

* * *

_Don't let me go, Don't let me go, Don't let me go. Don't let me go, Don't let me go, Don't let me go._

* * *

**A/N: **OMFG cliffhanger! ****So what do you think she did? Kissed him? Slapped him? Ran away from him?** **I'm curious to what you guys think!** ** If you didn't like the name _Nell, _sorry? But I _love_ it, and it fit in great, so I don't know what to say. Also, are you happy, guys? Actual Delena scenes!  
Oh, and there **is a reason** why I'm not letting _much_ show between Mason and Damon-you'll find out the truth later on.  
Let me know what you think, please, _**Especially**_ with the beginning scene. I love you guys.  
Thank you to **EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire **and **NavyNight12** for your input on this chapter :)  
More reviews equal more motivation for next update ;)

See you lovelies next chapter, xoxo  
-Melissa


	9. Just Let Go

**A/N: **You're all badass and I love you so much for all the amazing reviews!

**-SPECIAL DELENA CHAPTER-**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the plot is mine.

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Nine**

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul__; __I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

* * *

She kissed him.

She leaned over and crashed her lips into his. She wasn't thinking. All that was flowing through her mind was his words.

To screw what people think. That she didn't always have to be the good girl that she was. To finally get what she wants.

To give in.

She washed all her thoughts away and kissed him with all her might.

Damon, for one hand, was completely and utterly shocked. Honesty, he was expecting her to give him a slap in the face at most, not kiss him. But hey, he wasn't complaining at all. Not one bit. He was going to make the most of this moment.

He moaned at the contact. He poured everything he had in the kiss, not knowing if this could be the last. He tangled his fingers in her silky hair, which was just as soft as he imagined it to be, and pulled her closer. Their lips were massaging into each other. He didn't miss the opportunity to pull her onto his lap, so she was straddling him on the park bench, as he managed to pry her mouth open to slip his tongue inside.

Elena's eyes closed at the sensation. She never felt so good before. She was

still stuck in her daydream when Damon pulled her on top of him. She managed to wrap her legs around his waist so they were between him, and the back part of the bench.

Their mouths moved together as one, as their tongues danced. Elena moved her hands so they were running through his delicate black hair, and it felt so perfect in between her fingers. She never felt more alive. She felt freer than ever before.

It wasn't long until they both needed air, but neither of them had the strength to pull away from each other. Damon then took the lead in the kiss. He sucked on her lower lip, not wanting to let go. It gave her time to take a couple breaths before he took the opportunity to claim her mouth again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he moved her body up against him. Everything was perfect until she felt something very hard beneath her_. _

She came into contact with his already fully aroused member.

And that's when reality came back to her.

"No!" She panted as she jumped off of him, leaving him puzzled.

"What the fuck? What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"This!" She shouted, freaking out. "No, no, no! We did _not _just do that!"

"What's the problem?" _What is the fucking problem? We were both fucking enjoying this,_ he thought.

"I can't do this. We can't do this." She said, looking anywhere but at his eyes.

"Why the hell not?" He asked.

"We just can't. It's not right, okay?" She started pacing. _What did I just do? I kissed Damon Salvatore._

"Lena." Damon started.

"Don't say that, don't call me that." She responded.

"Look." Damon said getting annoyed, as he got up and walked towards her. "Did I not say before to stop shutting me out? Right now you're just proving to me that what I said is one hundred percent true."

"I'm not proving anything to you, and I don't know wha—"

"That you're afraid to have feelings for me."

She didn't reply. She couldn't answer him. She didn't know how to.

"What we just did proves that you want me." He smirked.

"No it does—"

"Don't fucking say it doesn't." He snapped, and she shut her mouth. "Stop trying to convince yourself that it doesn't. You know it does." He confirmed.

Again she didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes told him that everything he said was true.

There was a long silence until Elena finally spoke.

"This isn't who I am, Damon. This isn't who I'm supposed to be." She said.

_Who the fuck is she supposed to be? _He thought.

"What?" He asked walking closer to her, invading her personal space. "A perfect angel? Daddy's little princess? A good girl who does everything she's told?" He mocked her.

"I am not those things." She stated firmly.

Damon snorted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He clapped his hands together, thinking she was unbelievable. Then an idea came to him.

"Prove it." He challenged her.

"What?" She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Prove it. Prove to me that you're not those things."

"I don't have to prove anything to _you._" She fought back.

_The hell she doesn't._

"C'mon _Elena,_ Show me." Damon told her, not backing down.

_What the hell does he think he's trying to do? _Elena thought. He's pissing her off more and more by the minute. He wants her to prove it? Fine, she'll fucking prove it.

Then everything seemed to morph into slow motion.

Before he could stop her, her hand came into contact with his face. She slapped him with all the strength she had, and watched as his head turned to the side.

When she brought her hand back, she looked at his face and her eyes nearly pooped out of her head when she saw the red mark on his cheek. _Did I just do that?_

_Are you fucking kidding me? _Damon thought.

"What the hell!?" Damon gritted through his teeth, and regained his composure.

"Good girls don't use violence." She said in return.

She didn't want people, _especially Damon_ to think she was a goody two shoes, good girl. She wasn't; she made sure of it.

Damon was pissed. He tried to calm down a bit before he did anything stupid. She was being so difficult. He knew for a fact she felt something for him, but she wouldn't fucking believe it; she refused to, and that pissed him off. He had no fucking idea why he was still here. Why he was using so much energy for a girl. Oh yeah, it's probably because he _felt_ something for her. Something he hasn't felt for a while; and secretly, he didn't want the feeling to stop.

But he would _never _admit that.

This girl, this one seventeen year old girl, was always in the center of his mind, and she always will for at least a while. Which is why he won't back down.

Why he can't.

He lifted his head up, and gazed into her warm chocolate eyes. He won't back _won't. _She wanted to show him that she wasn't a good girl. He'll play her game.

"Good girls don't go for the bad guy." He purred; boring his eyes into hers, refusing to look away.

She gulped.

_No, he will not try to manipulate me._ She thought.

"You know it." He continued. "You want me just as much as I want you." He whispered passionately.

"You refuse to believe it, but deep down you know it. You're just lying to me, you're lying to your friends, and most of all you're lying to _yourself._" He told her. "That kiss just proved it." He licked his lips.

"And I can prove it again." He stated, moving his face closer to hers.

"Tell me you want me to stop." He said, moving closer and closer.

She didn't know what to do. Her mind told her to stop him, to tell him to leave her alone and never bother again. To refuse to have him kiss her again.

But her heart told her to not say anything.

So she didn't.

She just gazed into his eyes, her mouth slightly open, not uttering a single word, which gave him all the confirmation he needed.

He cupped her face and brought his lips down to hers.

She should stop this. She should push him away, and spit in his face.

But she didn't want to.

Why can't she let her walls down for just one time? Damon was right. She has to stop being what others—her friends and family—want her to be, and just be herself. Just let go, and make the choices that benefit _her._

For once, she should do what she wants without worrying—without caring—what people thought.

And that's what she did.

She pulled him closer, and didn't regret it one bit. It actually made her feel more relieved, like she's been longing for it. Needing it; needing _him._

When he pulled away, he smirked at her. All she could do is gawk, for she was in awe.

Twice.

Twice she's kissed him, and each time she could feel the electricity run through her bones; pumping through her bloodstream.

Each time, she felt the ecstasy, and she loved it. It was wrong, and she knew it, but for some unknown reason, it felt so right.

So perfect.

After everything he's done, all the bad things she's heard, she still managed to fall for the good guy behind the bad things. Yes, the things he's done still irks her to high levels, but she couldn't ignore the feelings he gives her, How free she felt with him in little situations, and she didn't want to anymore.

She was tired of fighting if off; fighting _him_ off.

When she thinks of the murders, a part of her doesn't even care anymore. She thought it was selfish; but she thought it was okay for her to be selfish this one time. It was wrong. It was bad of her.

But just like there's good in everyone, there's also bad.

"See you around, gorgeous." He winked as he started walking away from her, leaving her speechless.

She was shocked and surprised. All she did was stare at the now empty spot where he was just standing.

As Damon walked away, he couldn't hide the smirk from his face. He did it. It won't be long until she comes to him. He was mentally cheering when she first kissed him. The sensation was amazing. Her lips were so soft and he never wanted to stop connecting his mouth to hers.

When she started going off about how this wasn't right, and how she wasn't supposed to be like this, he lost his patience. It pissed him off, and he lost it.

He felt a bit guilty for how he snapped at her, _Damon Salvatore feels guilty for how he treated a woman? Since when?_ He asked himself.

But, he didn't _regret_ how he snapped at her. If he wasn't a little harsh on her, she probably wouldn't have had the sense knocked in her.

Then she fucking slapped him. _She had issues._ She kissed him, started panicking, then got mad, then slapped him. _Maybe it's her time of the month._ He shrugged. But it _did_ piss him off even more, he had to stop her. Convince her. This is why he calmed himself down, only to challenge her once again.

He wanted to prove to her that what she felt was actually real, that she wasn't going crazy for the things running through her mind.

So he gave her the choice to stop him.

And she didn't.

He grinned at the memory. She didn't stop him. She let him kiss her, and she kissed him back. Just like he kissed her back the first time. It _did_ prove that she wants him as much as he does her.

_Of course she does_ his inner-cocky self told him.

He smiled-_yes smiled-_ the whole walk home. If this girl could bring a wide smile to his face with a kiss, imagine what she could do to him if—_when_—she came back for more.

…

When Elena got home that day, she just couldn't hide the blush from her cheeks. She had no words for how she acted today, but all she knew was that deep down, she didn't regret it one bit.

It was the greatest feeling. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, so why should she feel guilty? If it made her feel amazing and alive again, why should she feel bad? She shouldn't.

She didn't.

She didn't know what changed. How her feelings changed so quickly. But maybe they never changed. Maybe deep down she always had them, and they were waiting to come out. Maybe the "hate" she felt for him was just a cover up. She'll never know the real reason. All she knew was that things changed; it could be good, but it could be bad too.

"Elena, is that you?" Her father's voice echoed from the kitchen.

_Shit!_ She mentally cursed at herself. Her father. _That's _why she should feel bad, guilty. Her father and Damon hate each other! _Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap._ Now she was panicking again. The one guy she actually feels _something_ for, is in a twisted hated relationship with her own father. _Lucky me._ Out of all people…

"Yeah Daddy, I just got home." Elena called, composing herself. Then she walked into the living room, placed her book on the coffee table, and sat on the couch.

"Where have you been?" He asked sounding a bit worried and a bit angry, after he walked into the room and sat next to her.

_Does he know what happened? Does he know about Damon? He can't know. How could he possibly know? He can't._ She was internally freaking out.

"The park." She answered. "Reading." She pointed to her book.

"That was hours ago." He stated.

_It was?_

"I was so caught up with my reading, Dad." She smiled. "You like it when I read, don't you?"

He grinned.

"Of course I do, sweetie." He assured her and kissed her head. "Is all your homework done?" He asked,

"Yeah, all finished." She replied.

"Good girl." He responded.

Her smile dropped.

_Good Girl._

Is that her label now? Her brand? **Elena Gilbert: Good Girl.**

She seems to be hearing that term a lot lately, and she hated it.

"Right, well I better go get all my things prepared for school tomorrow." She faked a smile.

"Go ahead; dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes." He said, as he walked back into the kitchen.

She practically slammed her door shut once she got to her room.

* * *

It was Wednesday. It was the middle of the week, which was going by so slow. She's been avoiding Damon for the past three days.

She didn't like that.

But it was necessary, until she figured things out. Things like, if going to him would be worth it.

It wasn't hard though. Caroline would drive her to school, the day would go by slow, and then Caroline would drive her home. She would do her homework, eat dinner, read, take a shower, and go to bed; and do it over again.

It wasn't hard physically; but mentally, it was like trying to find the tiniest drop of water in the driest desert.

Throughout the days he's been on her mind 24/7, and she can't shake him out of it. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to. _That's _what made it difficult. Whether it be her a school, it was like she could smell him. When reading, it was like she could feel his eyes on her. While taking a shower, she could just feel his presence.

But none were true.

She was actually disappointed that none of it was real. Crazy right?

It's just remarkable how she could be having all these feelings for someone she just met not even two weeks ago.

She couldn't help but notice how dramatic her life just got within the two weeks. At first her life was just about her friends, family, and school. Now she feels like she's in one of those corny romance movies. How did things change so _fast?_

Right Now, she was in History class, not paying any attention. Her thoughts were focused on something—_someone _else; But they were interrupted by the sound of the bell, dismissing everyone.

"Alright guys, remember that your Civil War project is due tomorrow!" Mr. Saltzman reminded everyone as he started packing his papers away.

_Shit. _She and Stefan never finished it. They always left it for another time, while they goofed off. Now it's due tomorrow and they still have _a lot_ to do.

She looked over at Stefan and saw that he was looking at her with pretty much the same expression on his face. She walked over to him.

"Lena, we're going to have to work really hard tonight." He said.

"I know, no more goofing off!" She couldn't help but laugh. "How about when Caroline drops me off home, I grab the notes I have and I'll drive my dad's car to your house, around five-ish?"

"Yeah, sounds good. If we start early we'll be done around eight." He confirmed. "See you later" He said, as he grabbed his books.

Elena waved bye to him, and then she thought she was about to pass out. She just remembered: Damon. _How could I have not thought about him? I was thinking about him all day, and when I make plans to go to Stefan's house, Damon slips my mind? _She didn't know how to act around him now. She was confused with everything. She clearly isn't thinking right today—or the last couple of days.

_This should be…fun._

…

Damon was outside, fixing up his Camaro. He was in black jeans, black boots, and a white wife beater. The sun was shining bright as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

The music was blasting as he started to change the oil. He needed something to do, other than think of a certain brunette beauty. He started working on his 'baby' to distract him. He hasn't seen her for the past three days, and it shouldn't bother him. But for some fucked up reason, it did.

Over the loud music, he could still hear a car pull up. He looked up to see a black SUV 2008 Ford Escape. He glanced up at the window and saw a flash of chocolate brown hair.

He smirked.

She's here.

He watched her every step as she got out of the car. Not even trying, she still looked beautiful as ever. _Hot, you mean hot and sexy, not beautiful. _He told himself. No matter how much he liked her, he won't become a softie.

He watched her walk up the driveway and the smirk never left his face as they locked eyes.

* * *

When Elena pulled up to the boarding house, she was mentally preparing herself to see Damon. She didn't think she was ready yet.

She remembered her conversation with Stefan last Monday, about how Damon is barely home. That he's usually with his friends or with a—

A girl.

_Of course._

How could she have been so stupid? Of course he's been with so many women. He's probably a man-whore! He probably only wants to get in her pants!

He probably doesn't feel anything for her.

He probably made her feel amazing just to get one thing.

A thing that she's never done.

He made her feel alive and free only to make her feel like crap right now. Why should she be disappointed? It's not like she had strong feelings for him, right? Why should she feel broken, and somewhat hurt? She shouldn't.

But she did.

As she started to walk up the driveway, she hoped to God that he wouldn't be there. She didn't know what to feel; what to say.

She looked straight ahead and saw him staring right at her, looking all cocky. _Stop._

"Good afternoon, princess." He called over the music, as he walked over to it to turn it down.

She couldn't help but notice how _sexy_ he looked right now. _Or all the time._ Through his tank top, you can see his abs. You could see that blank ink of tattoo on his chest through the white material. _Oh gosh. _With no sleeves, she could see _all_ of his muscles, and another tattoo of his down his right arm. _Oh fucking god, I'm screwed aren't I?_

_I repeat, Why me?_

"Hi." She said and tried to walk towards the door.

But Damon was too fast for her. He blocked her way and towered over her, clearly invading her personal space.

"Please move." She said politely.

"Make me." He smirked.

"Seriously? How old are we?" She sighed

"I'm twenty two, and you're _seventeen, _no? We're _old enough._"

"Please get out of my way." She asked again.

"Kiss me." He challenged.

"I'd rather not, now I'm going to ask you one last time to _please move._" She gritted through her teeth.

"We having a bad day? Is that why I haven't seen you around?" He pouted.

"I thought you aren't usually home." She said, avoiding his question.

"Well right now, I am." He smirked.

"I can see that. Usually wouldn't you be at some whore's house?" She fired at him.

_Well damn, _Damon thought, _where did THAT come from? Is she jealous? Fuck yes._

"Jealous?" He grinned

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"More like disgusted." She confirmed.

"Well gorgeous, if it makes you feel better I haven't been with a bitch in at least six days." He stated proudly.

"The fact that you recall women as 'bitches' says _a lot_ about you." She said coldly. _It makes me wonder what I saw in him._

"Not _all _women." He answered. "Just like you said—whores. Woman who have no respect for themselves." He said, looking her in the eye.

_Just him looking at me gets me all choked up. When did this happen?_

"Damon, please get out of my way. I have to work on this project with Stefan."

"But I missed your lips." He purred. "Your soft, delicious lips." He stared at her. "I'm not sure if I even remember them, refresh my memory?" He asked, leaning closer.

"No. That was a mistake." She said, backing up.

_Ouch._

"A mistake, huh?" He asked walking closer to her. "How was it a mistake, tell me."

She backed away until she felt her back hit his car. _Great._

"It just…was, okay? I really have to go." She said as he invaded her space once again, trapping her between his car and himself.

"You can't think of a reason why it was a mistake, because it _wasn't_ one." He whispered seductively.

"It was." She whispered, too caught up in the situation.

"It wasn't" He assured her, slowly leaning his forehead against hers.

"You're no good." She assured him.

He nodded his head in reply.

"You're a womanizing, trouble making, man; whose done a lot of bad things." She gulped.

"But deep down you don't care." He told her. "Deep down, all you care about is the sensation I give you." He looked down at her lips.

She shook her head.

"Don't deny it Lena." He said. "Stop fighting it. We both know what you really want. Take it." He cooed passionately.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Why not?"

The look of worry in her eyes told him what he needed to know.

"You're not like the other girls, if that's what you're thinking." He assured her. "I won't kick you to the curb."

"Why? What makes me so different?"

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea, Lena." He sighed. "But it could be the fact that you're full of life, you're always smiling, and you see the good in people. You see the good in me."

She started breathing heavy.

"I—I don't know what I'm supposed to say." She sighed.

"Don't say anything." He told her.

"I don't live up to anyone's expectations, Lena; and you shouldn't either." He reminded her. "Take what you want for once."

"I'm not the good guy." He continued. "I'll never be the good guy. But I could be the guy to make you happy, the guy that you come to when you need someone; if you actually let me." He cupped her face and stroked her cheek._  
_

_What is he doing to me? _She thought as she looked down for a moment. _I_ _am awestruck. Do I want this? Do I want him? Could he really make me happy? _

So many thoughts were running through her head. Damon was the bad guy, but being with him felt so good. Should she take what she really wants for once? Like he said, not live up to anyone's expectations? Take a walk on the wild side and be free for _once?_ Just let go, and not think twice about it?

She felt Damon tangle his fingers in her hair, as she made her decision.

She looked up from her lashes at him. Her deep brown eyes gazed into his blue ones.

And then she nodded.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY? **Elena's emotions are all over the place, huh?She's just confused. And Damon? He's so full of wisdom isn't he? Lol  
Please let me know what you guys think—this story **isn't** over yet, not for a while.  
**REVIEWS PLEASE—dying for your opinions!** Also,I'm thinking about starting a new (Delena) story, but I want it **dark themed**. Human, supernatural, I don't know yet. Any ideas?  
Love you all! See you next chapter ;)

-Melissa


	10. Do What We Want

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter; this honestly isn't my best month. It's been very personal to me, but I won't get into details. But I'm back and here with a fresh new chapter.

_Hope you all enjoy,  
_

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter ten**

_I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical  
Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight  
Yeah girl I want something physical  
Not something invisible, oh yeah  
I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

* * *

Elena was twirling around her bedroom getting ready with the radio blasting, music filling up the room. She and Caroline decided to treat themselves to a fancy dinner as a reward for passing their History exam, which happened to take a boat load of studying for. It was one of those nights where they reward themselves for something great they have done. It was Caroline's idea to go to the _Au Poivre_, one of the fanciest restaurants in Virginia that if one wasn't dressed classy, they wouldn't be let in. It was an all-time French restaurant that was just a bit more than a mile outside of Mystic Falls. Stefan, as well as Bonnie was invited to tag along but Stefan had other studying to do, and Bonnie was going to look through colleges for next year with her father.

Elena has been looking forward to this night ever since she and Caroline made the plans. It was time for her to live more, and be freer. As she was finishing up styling her hair, the lyrics to the song on the radio caught her attention

_Yeah baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl no, not today_

She rolled her eyes. _There's no good girl in here,_ She thought, and she turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

_Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

She looked at her reflection and smiled.

"Bad girl." She mumbled. "I'm a _bad _girl." She laughed at herself as she spun around and headed toward her closet where she grabbed her dress, and easily zipped it on.

When her look was finally complete, she even had to admit that she looked good. She looked more like someone who was going to a club, but it would do; it was still classy enough. She wore a mid-thigh, three-quartered sleeve, all purple sequined dress that zipped in the back with a gold zipper. To match she wore suede black pumps that had little gold studs in the back. To accessorize, all she had was a black suede clutch bag with gold lining to match her shoes. Her hair fell passed her shoulders into outwards curls. Her makeup was simple, yet intense. She wore a brown smoky eye that made her eyes bold along with eyeliner, and a few coats of mascara to enhance her lashes. Overall, she looked pretty damn good.

She didn't know how, but her thoughts somehow drifted to Damon. After what happened on Wednesday with him, she hasn't seen him. After she agreed to _let herself feel_, all he did was kiss her again, and let her go inside. _That's it._ She didn't know what to think. When she and Stefan finished their project and it was time for her to head home, when she went back outside Damon and his camaro were gone.

And she hasn't seen him since.

It's Friday again, and as she looked at herself again she thought if everything he said was a lie: How he wants her. How she's not like the other girls. How he won't just toss her aside.

Maybe he just wanted her to give in. Since she didn't fall for him when they first met, maybe all he wanted was the satisfaction of her waving the white flag for him.

Maybe he didn't feel anything for her at all.

_Its only been two days, Elena. Stop beating yourself up, _She scolded herself. It only _has _been two days since then, she's probably just suspecting the worst. But even if her suspicions are correct, it doesn't matter. She will still be the _New Elena_ she is now. She will now let herself do things that make _her_ happy, not anyone else. It was time for a change after all.

She composed herself, and smiled. _No more feeling crappy, time for some fun,_ she told herself, as she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to wait for Caroline to come pick her up.

"There she is." Her mother grinned, as Elena walked down the stairs.

She rolled her eyes at her mom, but blushed from the attention.

"Elena, you look gorgeous." Miranda smiled, as Grayson walked into the room.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful but isn't that dress a little short for your taste?" He father asked her, looking her straight in the eye.

"Actually Dad, this _is_ my taste." She answered. "And I'm just going to dinner with Caroline, no big deal." She smiled, mentally high-fiving herself. _Yup, living up to no one's expectations and doing what makes __me__ happy, _she thought.

"Alright," He sighed. "Just make sure it doesn't rise up. I don't need any assholes looking at my baby girl."

"Watch your language, Grayson." Miranda scolded, and she walked up to him to slap his chest.

"Sorry, Hun" He grinned, as he put his arm around her and kissed the crown of her head.

Elena couldn't help but smile at the scene, but then Caroline's high-pitched car horn rang through her ears.

"That's my ride." She sing-songed. She walked up to her parents and kissed them both on the cheek before making her way towards the door.

"Don't stay out too late." Grayson called sternly.

"Alright, alright." She said happily, even though she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his strictness.

She closed the door, and made her way to Caroline's silver car. When she got in, she huffed, and then turned her attention to her friend.

"Whoa Elena, you look hot!" Caroline told her.

"Thanks" She blushed, and then took notice of Caroline's attire "Me? Look at _you!_"

Caroline sat there wearing a one strap, satin, navy blue, short dress. It had a unique pattern of jewels on the right hip, and it was _so _Caroline. Along with it, she wore sparkly silver pumps, with a silver clutch, as well with a silver cuff bracelet to complete the outfit. Her blonde hair was curled and lay on her shoulders, and her makeup was simple mascara and eyeliner.

"Alright, we are both looking hot this fine evening." She laughed. "Now, must we drive to _Au_ _Poivre_ for a fancy gourmet meal?" She smiled.

"Absolutely." Elena laughed.

It was a little more than a half hour drive and to kill time, Elena thought now would be the good time to spill the beans about two days ago.

"So Care," Elena lingered.

"What did you do?" Caroline glanced at her, as she sent out a text message from her phone.

"Why do you think I did something?" Elena asked. "And eyes on the road!"

"Because when was the last time you started a sentence saying, _'So Care,' _or '_Listen Care,'_ without feeling guilty about something." Caroline said, as she put her phone away and looked back to the road in front of her.

"I don't feel guilty," Elena mumbled.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and then smirked.

"Fine, then tell me what's going on."

* * *

Damon and Klaus were sitting on the couch drinking beers and watching believe it or not, _Jeopardy_. Well, looking at the TV screen while _Jeopardy_ was on, trying to understand the information.

"What the fuck is this?" Klaus asked.

"I have no fucking clue." Damon stared at the screen dumb folded.

The next question popped up and read, "_It occurs once in a minute twice in a week and once in a year"_

"How the hell should I know this shit?" Damon cursed at Alex Trebek, the _Jeopardy_ host.

"What the fuck is this bullshit!" Klaus yelled at the TV, losing his temper.

And a middle aged contestant on the show buzzed in and she said, "_What is the letter 'E'?"_ It was correct.

Damon and Klaus muttered curses and threw their empty beer cans at the TV.

"Fuck that." Damon said, as he grabbed the remote and turned the television off. He kicked his feet on the coffee table, lay back, and opened another beer.

"It's Friday night, what the hell are we doing sitting on your couch watching fucked out shows, Mate?" Klaus asked.

"You think I want to be here? This town is dull." Damon snorted. They went to the new Club '_Shine' _before, but the music, alcohol and _people _were terribly bad that they actually left.

Damon and Klaus _never_ leave clubs, so this one had to be real shitty.

"Well I don't know what the fuck we're supposed to—" Klaus was interrupted by his phone beeping, alerting him of a text message. He held up a finger signaling for Damon to hold on a moment, which Damon rolled his eyes at. Then Klaus grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

Klaus looked up at his friend and smirked.

"How would you like to spend the night with two sexy women?"

* * *

"When were you going to tell me that you two kissed?" Caroline asked as she pulled up into the restaurant parking lot.

"I'm telling you now!" Elena grinned.

"Well, you told him you were going to commit, and you haven't seen him since?" Caroline questioned, and turned the ignition off.

"Whoa, Easy Care. Nobody said anything about committing." Elena laughed. "I was just '_letting myself feel'_."

"_Was_? As in, not anymore?" She asked.

"Well after I agreed, he didn't do anything. He let me go, and I haven't seen him."

"And if you do see him?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. We'll see how things go, I guess."

"This is so great, we can all double date and have fun!" Caroline cheered and giggled.

Elena rolled her eyes playfully as she unbuckled her seatbelt ad opened the car door.

"This isn't over!" Caroline called as she got out, and shut her door as well.

_Seems like it is, _Elena thought.

They linked their arms and walked into the fancy restaurant. Up front was the podium where the host stood behind, and they made their way over to it as Caroline took the lead.

"Forbes." She stated. "Party of—" She stopped. "Forbes, just Caroline Forbes." She stuttered, and then smiled widely.

Elena looked at her friend suspiciously but then decided that Caroline was probably just having 'one of those days'

"Ah yes, Madam Forbes, Right this way" The host said with a very heavy French accent, as he lead them to their table.

"May I just say that you lovely madams look ravishing tonight?" He complimented.

"Thanks, but no. I have a boyfriend." Caroline flipped her hair over her shoulder as she sat down without giving him another glance. It wasn't long before he walked away to escort other individuals to their tables.

"Well this is _shmancy._" Caroline muttered jokingly, and looked around.

Elena laughed along with her and took her seat.

* * *

It's been _at least_ twenty five minutes and Caroline was _still _deciding what she wanted to order. Elena was getting a bit impatient.

"Care, you're taking forever just pick something." She told her friend.

"I haven't decided what I want, 'Lena." She looked up from the menu at her, as a waitress walked up to their table for the fourth time tonight.

"Are you ready to order yet?" She asked impatiently with her accent fluent.

"I'm going to need ten more minutes." Caroline smiled big at her, who just huffed and walked away.

This was embarrassing for Elena, Caroline never takes this long.

"Caroline seriously, the workers are probably bad talking you."

"Let them talk, it's my money." She shrugged, and let her eyes dance across the menu.

Elena took a sip of her water with lemon as she waited.

And waited.

She waited until it got _ridiculous_.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, what the hell is wrong with you?" She said a bit too loudly that caused individuals to turn heads towards them.

"je suis désolé!" She apologized to the wandering eyes of people.

"Oohh, since when did you speak French?" Caroline smiled, lifting her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Don't change the subject." Elena whispered. "Now order something from the damn menu."

"Someone's cranky." She sang.

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Just. Pick. Something. Caroline." through her teeth.

Caroline was just about to answer, when her eyes drifted past her friend, and two the doorway where two familiar figures walked in.

"Great, they're here!" she clapped, and then waved them over.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Our men." Caroline winked.

Elena followed Caroline's gaze and saw Damon and Klaus walking towards their table.

_What? Damon's here? What do I say? _She started getting nervous.

"You invited them?" Elena whispered.

"Mhmm." Caroline hummed, confirming it. "C'mon, you love me for it." She winked again.

Elena gulped. She honestly didn't know how to act around Damon. How would she? She didn't have much time to think as someone sat down beside her, and they smelt _delicious._

"Hello, Elena." Damon purred, smirking. "You're looking gorgeous, as always."

"Damon." She acknowledged him. "Thank you." She murmured.

"Hello Love, Klaus kissed the crown of Caroline's head and sat beside her as she smiled at him.

"So what are you girls doing at this fancy restaurant in the first place?" Damon asked, as he lazily put his arm around Elena's shoulders.

_What is he doing, is this okay? How do I respond to this?_

While Caroline answered, it was then Elena noticed his choice of clothing. He was actually dressed _presentable._ He wasn't wearing a black shirt for once. He wore black pants, along with black shoes, but he wore a dark grey button down. It hid his skin, but it _did_ show off his muscles, which were hard not to drool over.

He looked nice.

He smelt nice to. Hell, He _always _smells good.

"Right Elena?" Damon asked.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I said, it's a perfect night for letting loose, don't you agree?" He smirked, as he played with her hair.

"Yes, I do." She said as they locked eyes, neither one of them daring to look away.

Damon could see her eyes getting dark with, was it? Desire? He could already feel himself getting hard just by looking into her eyes._ Dear God help me._ This was going to be a _long_ night.

He thought she looked beautiful tonight. The dress was skin tight, outlining her delectable curves. She looked gorgeous in anything, come to think of it. It made him wonder how stunning she would look with nothing on.

The thought didn't help his _little _problem. His pants seemed to get painfully tight.

_Fuck._

"So, how about you guys decide what you're going to order. I decided _a while _ago." Caroline grinned.

_Seriously? _Elena thought as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

Dinner actually went by great. More than great actually, it was amazing. Everything seemed right between the four of them, but there were times where it seemed like each _"couple"_ were separated from the other.

Damon and Elena would sometimes be in their own little world together during the dinner, as well as Klaus and Caroline. It seemed that they were the only two people there when they spoke to one another, and the other couple's presence wasn't noticed.

Every time Elena said something, Damon would give her a simple answer but the look in his eyes when he stared at her as he spoke to her gave Elena different answers. She always seemed to get lost in his deep blue eyes. The way he looks at her makes her feel uncomfortable in a way. She feels like he undresses her with his eyes, which makes her a bit nervous.

No more feeling nervous, though. _You don't care what people think of you, correct?_ She questioned herself. But also, he the way he looks at her makes her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. It's crazy how a man like _him_ could make her feel like this. It's like all he sees is her, as if she's the only woman in the room. Not once did she see his eyes wander to anyone else, always on _her. _That made her all choked up inside in ways she couldn't explain.

And she _liked _it.

If anyone asked her, _"How do you feel towards Damon?"_ She honestly wouldn't know how to respond. He made her feel stunning, yet nervous. It was confusing to her, and she didn't know how to elaborate.

Her thoughts were shattered by a warm sensation on her leg. She peeked down to see Damon's hand on her thigh, as he very _slowly_ started rubbing it up and down.

_What the hell? Now how do I respond to THIS?_ Elena started mentally freaking out. She looked up at him shyly to see him watching her from the corner of his eye, trying not to smirk as he spoke to Klaus.

Now she _knows_ this wasn't normal. _Is this legal?_ She questioned, feeling anxious. This was a lot of pressure for her so ever so slightly, she tried to brush his hand off of her—slowly.

But Damon wasn't having any of it.

He simply kept his hand there, it wasn't a challenge considering how much stronger he was than her. He tried to hide his amusement as she struggled a bit. He slowly moved his hand higher, just to irk her for the joy of it, and boy was he amused.

As Damon moved his hand higher while she struggled, but not actually doing anything else bad, Elena realized he was just messing with her. She seemed to relax a bit, so she actually focused her attention to the feel of his hand on her. It was rough, yet soft. It was warm too, and she came to the conclusion that it actually felt _nice._

Yes, she definitely realized by now that her feelings are hot and cold towards him, but who could blame her?

"Any dessert tonight?" The waitress asked while walking up to their table, giving _both_ Damon and Klaus the flirty eye.

"I'm having mine later." Klaus purred in Caroline's ear, as she blushed a crimson red and smacked his chest. She then shook her head shyly at the waitress.

"Gross," Damon mocked which caused Elena to let out a laugh. "None for me," He told the waitress, not paying attention to her wandering eyes.

Elena quietly declined, but she couldn't help but have this weird feeling erupt in the pit of her stomach. _Jealousy. _Jealousy is what she felt. She actually felt jealous when the waitress looked at Damon in that flirty way but she felt so much better when he didn't acknowledge her.

Elena never thought she would see the day where she would be jealous over a guy; especially Damon Salvatore, the guy she met not too long ago who she seemed to feel something for in that short period of time. It was simply out of the ordinary for her. But she did decide to let herself take what wants, right?

She gulped.

She wants Damon. She _wants _him, and the realization is finally flooding through her. She agreed to _take him _on Wednesday, didn't she?

Once again her thoughts were interrupted by Damon shaking her shoulder, looking at her warily. And she noticed Caroline and Klaus were missing.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

"They went to pay together, if you weren't in _la la land _you would have noticed." He teased.

She mumbled an "Oh" as she smoothed out her dress and grabbed her purse making the move to stand up, but Damon held her arm.

"What's up with you?" He questioned.

_What?_ She thought.

"What's up with _me_? What's up with _you?_" She asked.

"_Nothing _is up with me, princess." He answered, as he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Stop Damon, let me go." She said.

"What's wrong with you? You agreed to this." He mumbled as he kissed her neck.

_Oh damn._ She thought, _that feels—No Elena, you're in the middle of one of the fanciest restaurants in Virginia! This is beyond inappropriate!_

"That's the problem, Damon. I don't know exactly what I agreed _to._ How am I supposed to act? How are _we _supposed to act?" She fired.

"Just do what we want." He shrugged, as he leaned down to kiss her.

She was actually going to let him but then Caroline and Klaus came back, interrupting their heated moment.

"Keep it PG, mates." Klaus teased, grinning.

Damon rolled his eyes and Elena then made the move to get off of him, causing Damon to pout.

"So are we going, Caroline?" Elena asked her friend.

"No, Barbie is going with Klaus in her car, and you're coming with me in mine." Damon declared.

_What do I do? What do I say? Oh my fucking god!_

"Oh, that's great!" Caroline cheered. "You're fine with that right, 'Lena?"

_Don't back down, this is your chance. You're not a good girl, you're bad. Prove that you're not what everyone else makes you to be. DO WHAT YOU WANT._

_What do I want?_

"…yeah, that's _fine."_ She answered, looking at Damon who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, only a bit more mischievously.

"Well, it's settled then!" Caroline announced, as she walked up to Elena and hugged her. "Have fun." She teased in her ear. And with that, she and Klaus walked out with his arm around her waist.

"Whipped," Damon whispered in her ear about Klaus as he put his arm over her shoulders, leading them out.

She said nothing. Right now all she could think about how she was alone with Damon, and she was going to get into his car to God knows where.

When they got to his car, he pulled the gentlemen act by opening the door for her. She gave him a small smile in return, and got inside. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side before getting in himself.

"Where are we going?" She looked at him confidently.

"My place." He said as he started up the ignition.

_Fuck._

* * *

The car ride there was mostly silent. All you could hear was the engine and the music of the radio that was turned down low in the background. Not many words were spoken, but many glances were thrown. Both of them would either look at the other by the corner of their eyes, or glance at them and then look away when the other would turn their way.

The tension was so thick, Damon could almost _smell _it. It was weird how it turned him on,

When they pulled up into the Boarding house, Elena felt like a huge weight was lifted over her shoulders. She didn't think she could take another moment locked in the small space of the car with him. When he turned the car off and she made the move to get out, he swatted her arm and said "Ah, ah, ah," As he got out to the other side to open her door, resulting in her rolling her eyes.

_How long is he going to keep this 'gentleman' act up?_

Still no words were exchanged as they made their way up the driveway standing right beside each other, barely touching. He unlocked the door, and ushered her in. Once in, he closed the door behind them and turned to look at her.

Still no words, just gazes. They stared at each other, not saying anything until Damon made the move to take her hand and bring her into the living room.

"Want something to drink? Wine maybe?" He grinned.

She rose her eyebrows and was about to answer, when he spoke again.

"You're still a minor but that doesn't bother me. I won't tell if you won't" He teased.

"Actually, water is fine." She said.

He gave her a slight nod and walked into the kitchen. This felt weird for her. It felt awkward. She didn't know how she should act around him right now. This _relationship_ or whatever you call it, which they have is anything but normal so how should she act in front of a guy who makes her head spin, and who she agreed to "have" when they are in a situation like this. She didn't know.

He came back with two glasses of water right after she sat down on the couch. He put them on the coffee table, and sat next to her close. _Really _close that their thighs rubbed against each other. He put his arm around the top of the couch so it was _this_ close to actually touching her back, as he looked at her.

"You look stunning in that dress." He told her passionately while looking her up and down. "If it isn't obvious."

_And there it is. Here come the butterflies._

She couldn't help the blush that came across her features.

"You have a sexy blush" He purred as he tucked a fallen piece of curled hair that was in her face, around her ear.

_Sexy,_ she thought. He thought she was sexy. Elena Gilbert, the "good girl" was sexy. She smiled.

Damon noticed her smile, and thought it was one of the cutest things he ever saw. _Sexy. One of the SEXIEST things you ever saw, right Salvatore? _He reminded himself.

Before anything else will be said, Elena had to ask.

"Damon, what are we doing? What do you mean by _just do what we want_?"

Damon shifted himself more towards her and moved closer, if it were even possible. He sighed and looked at her right in the eye.

"A couple days ago you told me you would take what you want; let yourself feel what you feel." He said, and she slowly nodded.

"I told you about me." He continued. "That I'm not the good guy, but you want me just like I want you." He gazed into her brown eyes.

_He was right._

"You know what you _signed up _for. You know what you want. So stop feeling guilty." He told her. "Just do what we want, is just _doing what we want. _Do what _you_ want, Elena." He said as he cupped her face.

She licked her lips and a small smile grazed her features as she shyly blushed.

He took the opportunity to move closer to her, his hand still caressing her face. He moved closer and brought her lips to his, not regretting it. Why would he?

She welcomed him and internally decided that _this_ was what she wanted, and she will start taking it. She should take a walk on the dark side for once in her life.

Just once.

It was _her_ who made the move to lie back on the couch and he quickly followed, climbing on top of her not breaking the kiss. She rapped her arms around his neck, and Damon liked where this was going; he was getting harder by the second. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and he was a bit surprised when she tried to battle his for dominance, but it made her seem even sexier through his eyes. He let his hands roam all over her body. _Damn this feels good,_ he thought as he grinded his body against hers.

The sensation blew her away. It took her to new heights. In the moment, she was feeling rebellious so she slipped her hands to his back and slowly rode his shirt up, trying to get it off. It was more difficult than it looked; trying to kiss him and take is his shirt off at the same time, so she struggled a bit. He chuckled at her failing attempts so he decided to help her and in a swift motion he slipped his _classy_ shirt off, exposing his toned and inked chest as he returned his mouth to hers. She gasped against his lips when she ran her hands over his lean and hard abs. _Holy crap._ She's never been this turned on in her life.

And she never felt more alive.

He pulled back and started trailing rough, wet kisses down her neck. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes at the passion, as she tangled her hands in his raven locks and ran her fingers through them.

Everything seemed great for her. That is, until she had a special _reunion_ with a certain _little Damon_ when he grinded his hips against hers. Now _this_ she wasn't ready for at all. She was internally freaking out. She didn't know how to respond to _that._ She wasn't comfortable to go any further than this. _Shit, shit, shit, _she thought. She wasn't ready to face _that thing_ yet.

She was about to say something when a familiar voice beat her to it.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Stefan screamed at the pair from the doorway of the den.

_Holy crap, _Elena thought. How could she forget that Stefan was home studying? That's why he didn't go out with them in the first place. He just saw his best friend making out with his criminal older brother on the couch. He was shirtless and on top of her, this did not look good _at all._ Elena pushed Damon off of her with all the strength that she had and stood up, quickly evening out her dress and hair.

"Stefan I—"

"Elena, what the hell?" He interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't apologize, Elena." Damon said walking up from behind her, buttoning up the last button on his shirt.

_Why should I apologize?_ She questioned herself. He was right.

"Look Stefan, I—"

"How could you be so stupid?" He interrupted her again.

_Can I speak?_ She sarcastically thought, annoyed.

"Fuck off, brother." Damon snapped, not liking Stefan insulting Elena like that.

"I'm not _stupid,_ Stefan. I'm finally doing what I want for once." She told him.

"With _Damon_?" He stared at her shocked.

She gulped.

"Yes, with Damon." She answered truthfully, yet overwhelmed with pressure. "I know this may seem messed up for you, but I feel like I need this for myself." She whispered softly.

Stefan looked at them dumb folded. Elena was looking at the ground, and Damon was trying to hide the smirk. He would have never thought that Elena and Damon would ever be anything to each other. This was confusing, irritating, and he felt it was wrong. He knew this would never end well. Damon was a heartless womanizer and Elena was one of his closest friends. Damon would hurt her, and he couldn't see that happening to her. He just simply couldn't believe how she ended up with Damon in the first place. Last time he saw them together, she seemed to hate him. Now she's sucking faces with him on the couch. She was smart, but she was acting stupid.

"Elena, he's going to hurt you." Stefan warned her, trying to convince her.

Elena knew she _should_ listen to Stefan. But she knew deep down he was wrong. Damon told her that she was different from the others; that he wouldn't hurt her, and she believes him. It's not normal how she trusts him, but she does. And she can't explain why.

"I won't." Damon rolled his eyes, pissed off at his brother as he slugged his arm over Elena's shoulders.

_He's not helping right now,_ she thought.

"Stefan, I'm going to do what I want with this. This is what I want, and its time I start doing things that make _me _happy. If you turn out right and I get hurt in the end then fine, I'll regret my decision but right now, this is the thing I want to do." She answered.

She seemed dead set on her choice, and if Stefan knew anything about his friend he knew that there probably was no way in changing her mind. He didn't approve this. Not one bit. He's not going to like how things will turn out, but he had no choice but to give up. He would already be fighting a battle he already lost.

"Fine, whatever." He sighed. "I'm going back upstairs." He said, not wanting to see anymore of this.

When Stefan left the room, Elena sighed. She'll have to have a longer talk with him. But now she just realized that she was alone with Damon again. Stefan barging in did help her with avoiding Damon and his "little man," and she was actually grateful for that.

But they're alone again, and there's no say in what's to happen now.

"Well that killed the mood." Damon rolled his eyes, as Elena shyly blushed.

"Yeah," She nervously chuckled. "I think I'm going to head home." She breathed.

_No,_ Damon whined to himself. He didn't want her to leave; he wanted to finish what they started together. But he didn't want to scare away.

"I'll drive you." He said with an emotionless face.

"No, that's alright I think it will be best if I just walked, its not that far." She said. _Plus it would be good to clear her head and ask herself what the fuck she was thinking when she tried to take his clothes off. _

She was caught up in the moment and she couldn't believe she acted that way, she wasn't ready.

He nodded and walked her to the foyer. He opened the front door for her and as she walked out and mumbled a quiet goodnight, he pulled her against him and kissed her one last time. It was short and quick, but filled with passion. Her legs almost collapsed right there.

He pulled away, and gazed into her eyes.

"You're not going to regret your decision, Elena."

* * *

**A/N: **I really am sorry for my long absence. The month of March will forever be dead to me, let's just leave it at that. To say sorry, I'll give you guys the outfits I put together for Elena and Caroline.

**_Elena's outfit: (www.)freeimagehosting(.net)/newuploads/azloe(.jpg )_  
**_**Caroline's outfit: (www.)freeimagehosting(.net)/newuploads/agzys(.jpg )  
**-Just remove the parenthesis-__**  
**_

Forgive me yet? No? Well how about this:  
I'm baaaaccckkk and I'm done from my hiatus, so expect quicker updates

**Some Pointers:  
**-Damon and Elena aren't _dating._ …yet ;)  
-Elena is still the shy virgin so she freaks out when the thought of sex pops in her mind. Damon is very persistent and if you haven't noticed, a horny man, lol. If Elena said, "Fuck Me." Hell, he would and wouldn't think twice about it.

So how did you like it? Was it too soon or did it fit in good? I'm dying for your feedback!  
Let me know what you think, **Reviews are love.**

See you lovelies next chapter, xoxo

-Melissa


	11. What Happened?

_Here's the next chapter. Sorry It's shorter, but it was needed._

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Eleven**

_They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

* * *

"Mmm," Elena moaned as a shirtless Damon drew soft kisses down her neck. "I still can't believe we're doing this." She said more to herself, than him.

She was lying down on her bed and he was huddled over her, sending waves of pleasure all throughout her body. It was just them, nobody else was home.

"I can." He exhaled raspy, which caused shivers to spread down her spine.

Elena closed her eyes and gasped in pleasure as he buried his face into her neck, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Oh, God." She breathed.

Damon smirked against her skin and lifted his head up

"I prefer Damon, baby." He breathed huskily as he moved up to nibble on her earlobe.

_This feels so good. So perfect, _Elena thought. _I want more._

She almost choked when his tongue rolled down the column of her throat, and she arched her back when he slid his hands down to her bottom to guide her closer to him. She wasn't surprised when she met his hard bulge through his pants, only this time she wasn't freaking out. She welcomed "him."

"The first time we did this, I could tell you were about to have a heart attack." He breathed. "I'm surprised you're letting me go this far."

"Well, I want this." She reminded him. "Bad." She gasped, finally listening to what she desired.

"As do I." he purred. "Since the day we first met, I wanted you bad. You've been in my head all the time ever since." He confessed.

"Mmm" She mumbled.

"What changed?" He asked. "What made you want this?" He stared at her.

She lifted her head up from her pillow and grinned.

"My feelings." She breathed. "I just…never felt anything like this, and I don't want to ignore it."

"Me neither." He gazed at her passionately, and kissed her nose. "Me wanting you so badly, I couldn't fucking take it if I didn't have you soon." He confessed, leaning in to kiss her again

"Well I'm all yours now."

"Yes, you are," he murmured against her lips. "All mine." He whispered.

His.

_I'm his, _she thought. Something about the way he said it made something inside her snap. It made her want to act bold, daring, and _bad._

She slid her hands down his hard chest and stopped at the top of his jeans. _I want this._ She moved down until she reached his zipper and slowly pulled it down. Damon knew what she was doing and he lifted his head up to look at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "I want you Damon, all of you. I'm ready for this." She told him.

That was all the Damon needed and in a flash his pants were gone, leaving him in black boxers. She admired his body, and didn't even notice that he was undressing her too until she was just in her undergarments.

"See something you like?" He smirked at her ogling eyes.

"Mmm hmm." She smirked, going for the elastic of his boxers.

"What time does your family get home?" He closed his eyes.

"My mom and dad are both working late tonight, and my brother's barely ever home." She smirked.

"Perfect. I'm going to make you feel so good," He moaned at the feel of her fingers on his waist.

That did it for her. In a swift motion, she ripped his boxers off and she thought she was going to pass out. He was _huge. _Even though she had nothing to compare it to because she never seen one _in front_ of her before till now, it was still _huge._ Bigger than the ones she's seen in her health textbook.

But it made her want him even more.

"Damon." She moaned as he moved his mouth down her breast.

"Yes, baby?" he mumbled against her skin.

"I—I _need_ you." She trembled.

"Ah, you got to be more specific, princess." He smirked, swirling his fingers in circles on her hips.

"Damon, please." She pleaded, wanting him now more than ever before.

"Please what?" He asked amused with his eyebrows raised.

_This is it. It's time to take what you've been craving. You're ready for this; you want this._

"Fuck Me."

Elena gasped as she shot up from her bed covered in sweat. Her heart was pounding and her body was trembling. _What the FUCK was that?_ She cursed at herself. _What the hell just happened? Did I seriously just dream about THAT? With Damon? _

She just had a dream about her going to lose her virginity, about her and Damon going to have sex. _Why am I dreaming THIS? I am NOT ready for that._ She was still shaking. She honestly couldn't even function right now. She looked at the time to see it was just passed nine o'clock, and decided it was time to get up—maybe take a shower to wash herself of her perspiration and maybe to calm herself down a bit. She got up from under the covers and made her way towards the bathroom, hoping to forget about the dream that scared the shit out of her but turned her on in so many ways.

* * *

Damon woke up that morning in a great mood. He wasn't bitchy and pissy like he usually is in the morning. The reason for his upbeat mood could be the fact that he got to see a whole other side to the Elena last night. When he first laid eyes on her he thought she was sexy and wild, but taking one look into her eyes he could see how innocent they were. He didn't know she had a daring side to her.

And he loved it.

He wanted to ascertain more about her. This girl is not like any other.

He and Klaus decided to meet up at his apartment, so that's where Damon was heading. When he got to the complex, he parked his car and headed towards the elevators. Once the doors opened on Klaus' floor, he walked out and was met by a certain bundle of blonde, tangled curls in the hallway.

"Have a good night, Barbie?" Damon smirked, eyeing her messy hair and ripped dress.

"Shut up, Damon." Caroline rolled her eyes playfully as she made her way to the elevator, shoes in hand, on her way out of the building.

Damon shrugged and made his way to Klaus' door and just walked in.

"You could have fucking knocked." Klaus gritted as he buttoned up his pants.

"And by the looks of _that_ I'm guessing you and Blondie just had a quickie?" He chuckled.

"That's none of your concern." Klaus said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm assuming you had a good night?" He asked amused.

"And morning." Klaus winked. "I always do with her." He said referring to Caroline. Then he turned his attention back to his friend. "And what about you, hmm? How was your night after dinner, do anything with _Elena_?"

"Now _that's _none of _your_ concern, my man." Damon grinned.

Klaus chuckled.

"I hope you used a condom, mate." He laughed. "We don't want Grayson Gilbert's daughter being knocked up with a mini you inside of her now do we?" He grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, man." Damon laughed.

"Then again…" He touched his chin with his index finger, thinking of the possibilities. "Imagine the look on his face."

Damon could imagine it, and the thought actually amused him.

"Yeah, but we didn't have sex."

Klaus' eyes almost popped out of his head.

"I'm sorry did I hear you correct, mate? Damon Salvatore _didn't_ have sex with a woman he was with at his house? Alone?"

"Yes Klaus, anything else?" He replied sarcastically.

"Nope, nothing." He tried to hide his grin, for Klaus knew his friend like an open book. He didn't have sex with her. Although it's hard to believe, Klaus knew that Damon cared for Elena because of that. But he wouldn't believe Damon would change his ways for her, _that_ was _really_ hard to believe. It's Damon Salvatore.

"Enough about this, let's go do something." Damon said, walking back towards the door.

* * *

Elena walked out of her bedroom jittery. She still couldn't get over what she witnessed in her dreams. She couldn't believe it at all. Part of her wanted to be that bold and wild with Damon—but she just didn't know it yet.

Today she wore a grey zip up sweatshirt with a white camisole underneath, along with black leggings and her hair tied up in a high ponytail with some loose pieces falling out to frame her heart-shaped face.

She walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by her father, who was sitting at the table reading the paper once again.

"Good morning, Sweetie." He said to her.

"Good morning, Dad." She yawned, and made her way over to the coffee pot to pour herself some.

"Sleep well?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the black and white in front of him.

Elena almost dropped the glass pot when she heard those words. _If only you knew,_

"Fine." She said, and poured the hot liquid into her mug. She made the move to leave when Grayson called her name again.

"Yes?" She answered, turning around.

"You're mother asked me to go food shopping for the party at the Lockwood's tomorrow. She's going to bring some things, and I have a list…" He said, rummaging through the papers on the table until he found it. "Ah ha." He mumbled.

"I have a list, and I would like you to come with me and make this faster."

"Why isn't mom going?"

"She's tied up at work until seven. Then she'll have to come home and prepare whatever she needs to."

"Well why don't I just go shopping by myself? You know, make it easier for you." She offered.

"Because one of these things on the list is alcohol and you can't buy it, unless you know someone who can. But you don't, correct?"

_Well…_

"No, I don't."

"Then c'mon, we'll go now. I doubt you want to spend your Saturday at the food store, so let's make this quick." He drank the last of his coffee.

_This should be…fun_

It wasn't long before she and her Dad were in the car, on the way to the food store.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are here." Damon said as he and Klaus walked through the chip isle in the supermarket.

"I told you, Mate." Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm doing a favor."

"And you dragged me to this shitty dump with you." Damon snapped.

After he and Klaus left the apartment, they started walking the streets when Klaus asked him to make a little stop at the food store because he had to do something for someone

"What's the favor? And whose it for, anyway?" Damon asked, with his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Caroline." Klaus sighed.

"Blondie!?" Damon rolled his eyes. "What the fuck for?"

"That Lockwood shitty party. She promised Caroline she could help with the refreshments."

"And she asked you to get them?" Damon almost laughed. "I just saw her leaving your apartment this morning, she couldn't have gotten the crap when she left?"

Klaus just shrugged in return.

"Man, you are _so _whipped." He chuckled.

"Fuck off," Klaus snapped, picking up a bag of chips and grumbled curses in annoyance.

Damon playfully patted Klaus on the shoulder, and that was when he saw many pairs of worried eyes staring at him.

_The fuck?_ He thought to himself. Usually the people would give him glances but today they were full on _staring _at him. Like they were waiting for him to do something.

Or notice something.

He turned around to see Grayson Gilbert pushing a carriage, and moving down a different isle.

Damon nudged Klaus' shoulder roughly, causing Klaus to drop a bag.

"What the fuck?" He snapped at him

Damon tilted his head to Grayson's direction, where as Klaus followed the trail with his eyes and smirked.

"This day just got a whole lot better." Damon said.

"Ah, ah, ah. "Klaus teased. "_Now _it just got better." He said, pointing.

Damon followed Klaus' finger and saw his favorite brunette walk up to Grayson to put some onions in the carriage.

After putting the next item on the list in the carriage, Elena heard an all too familiar chuckle. _No, no no. Please, dear God please don't let it be—_

"Well look what we have here, If it isn't Grayson Gilbert." _His_ voice said.

Elena saw her father turn around and his face turn red. _This cannot be good._

"Damon Salvatore. Out of prison, I see." He replied coldly. "And Niklaus Mikaelson, is it?"

Elena still didn't have the power to turn around. She didn't want to witness this. She didn't want to see her _father_ and Damon practically murdering each other with one another's eyes. That, and after this morning, _oh boy._

"And who is this?" Damon replied innocently and tapped Elena's shoulder. It was then when she turned around to face him, and couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. "Your daughter, Gray?" Damon asked, pretending he had no idea who she was.

"What's your name, _Princess_?" He smirked.

"Elena, why don't you get whatever's left on the list." Grayson said, not breaking eye contact with the raven haired man. "Take the carriage with you."

She looked at her father, then at Damon. She didn't want to stay to see whatever words would be said, so she mumbled a quiet "okay," grabbed the belongings, and moved to the other side of the store.

"Such a pretty _woman_, Gray." Damon smirked. "I'm surprised _you_ can make someone with a face like _that._ Think I got a shot with her?"

"Stay away from my daughter, Salvatore. She knows better than to hang around with scum like you."

_Oh, Grayson. You'd be surprised to see how wrong you are_

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He held up his hands. "I guess I'll just have to ask her myself."

"Stay. Away. From. Her. Like I said, she would never be interested in someone like _you. _A murderer."

_That's not what it seemed last night when she ripped off my shirt and latched her mouth to mine._

"Dually noted, Gray. I didn't mean to make you upset, that wasn't my intention."

"Please," He scoffed. "Now tell me Salvatore, how did you weasel your way out of jail?"

"Weasel my way out? Need I remind you that I was in that shithole for two fucking years?"

"It should have been longer." Grayson answered. "But you listen to me, you do anything and I mean _anything_ that I don't like, I swear I will call your parole officer and get your ass thrown back in that 'shithole' for life, you understand?"

Damon laughed.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to be threatening?" He asked amused.

"I'm not threatening you Damon, I'm promising you. I'm not risking the life of someone else because of you."

"You know what Gray, this really isn't any of your concern anymore, now is it? It has _nothing_ to do with you _Dr Grayson Gilbert._"

_He's a fucking doctor, not a cop. This isn't his fight. _Damon thought.

"Just know I'll be watching you, waiting for you to get thrown back in jail."

"Is that before or after I take your sexy daughter out?" He questioned. "Elena, is it?"

* * *

She couldn't handle what was going thru her head right now. The one guy she's ever felt _something_ for, and her father hate each other and are face to face at the very moment. She didn't know what they were saying to each felt somewhat relieved when Damon pretended to not know her. Although she wanted to let herself do what she wanted, the thought of her father finding that out…she cringed at the idea. Damon and her dad _hated _one another. She couldn't begin to understand how he would react if he found out.

Which actually made it all the more thrilling.

As she got the last item on the list, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," She politely apologized before she looked up to see who it was.

"It's quite alright, love." The British voice of Klaus said.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"Getting crap for the Lockwood party." He shrugged.

_They're going to be there? Dad and Damon in the same room together again!? Oh boy…_

"Why aren't you with Damon? What's going on over there? What were they saying?"

"Just calm down" Klaus chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't think you may have noticed but I can't calm down knowing they could rip each other's throats out as we speak. Knowing that practically everyone in the store right now is looking at them, waiting to see whose going to snap first!"

"Take a breath, love."

She rolled her eyes and just walked passed him, making her way over to the other two men. She saw them looking at each other dead in the eye with pure venom, neither one of them daring to break contact.

"Dad?" She said softly, and that's when Grayson looked away from Damon and over to Elena. "I got everything." She wheeled the carriage over.

"Alright Sweetheart, we're leaving." He glanced at Damon. "_Now."_

"I didn't formally get to meet you, gorgeous." Damon said to Elena, ignoring Grayson's loathing eyes. "I'm Damon Salvatore, and you must be Elena if I'm correct." He smirked, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

In that moment, Elena had the flashback of when they first met. He greeted her in the same gesture and it still managed to tie her stomach in knots even the second time. Looking into his eyes in this moment brought her back to this morning: what she imagined. She immediately blushed.

His lips still lingered on her hand, until Grayson made the move and took Elena's hand from Damon's.

"Let's go, 'Lena." He told her, guiding her towards the checkout lines. He turned around, but not before spitting at Damon, "Stay the hell away from my daughter."

Damon just chuckled and went to find his friend.

The car ride home was silent; neither Elena nor Grayson uttered a sound. She was uncomfortable for the most part. When they pulled up into the Gilbert driveway, she was about to make a run for it when he told her spoke her name.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That man you met at the store, stay away from him. He's trouble, bad news. He's a criminal—just stay away from him, 'Lena."

_My father just told me to stay away from Damon Salvatore._

"Okay, Dad." She fake smiled.

He smiled softly back at her and together they got out to bring the food inside.

_Yup, I'm going to Hell._

* * *

"He was so pissed off when a touched her, you should have seen it." Damon laughed, as he and Klaus walked to the Boarding house.

"I can imagine. Think of how he will react when he finds out you and her had sex."

"I told you this, we didn't have sex." Damon rolled his eyes as he sucked in the smoke from his cigarette.

"So you mean to tell me that you two aren't _ever _going to do it then?" He snorted.

_I hope not._

"I didn't say _that._"

"Because I do remember you saying it was just a matter of time until you had her, no?"

Truth was he wanted to have sex with her. He wanted to _bad, _ever since the first time he laid eyes on her. What guy wouldn't? But seeing more of her lately, made him want to get to know _her¸_ not _just _her body. (Although he wouldn't mind getting to know that a little bit more.) By the look in her eyes he could see she was innocent, yet wild. Deep down _he_ knew she wasn't ready for them to have sex. Although he doesn't know if she's a virgin or not, he just knows she's not ready for _him_ yet. He only hoped she wanted to, too. He's actually taking a chance with her, and wants her to be ready. But he would _never, ever_, not in a million fucking years admit that to Klaus.

_Man, what the fuck is happening to me? This shit isn't normal._

"Whatever, Man." Damon shrugged.

"Your life is turning into just one big soap opera, eh mate?" Klaus nudged him.

"The fact that you know what a soap opera is surprises me, you pussy."

"Shut the fuck up, dick." Klaus chuckled. "What are we doing now?" He asked as they walked up to the house.

"Call Brady and the rest of the guys. Let's discuss this _Lockwood Party._"

Oh yes, Damon wasn't even close to being finished with Mason Lockwood

* * *

_Well that turned out to be horrible, _Elena thought as she walked into her bedroom. She will never forget her father's face when looking at Damon. She's _never_ in her seventeen years of life ever seen a look of pure disgust on her dad's features. He's never looked so revolted before. They looked as if they were going to murder each other if they weren't surrounded by other people. It made her all the more curious about his and Damon's history together. _What happened between them?_ She questioned. What happened that made them despise each other? _Was it the killings?_

She cringed at the thought of Damon killing those people. It irked her, of course it would. Now _that_ she felt sorry for, but she chose to be more selfish. Besides, what if Caroline _was_ right? Nobody knows for sure if he murdered those people. Yes he went to jail, but he didn't ever confess to them right?

But he didn't deny them either.

_What have you got yourself into?_ She felt guilty for _not_ feeling guilty about "being with" Damon. Once she let herself go and feel, she dropped all her worries about anything else.

Except her father, that's for damn sure.

She collapsed on her bed. _There's got to be more between them. Something deeper, darker. _More curiosity running through her head. She was about to kill herself with more thinking, but then her phone rang and Caroline's number popped up.

"Hey Care," Elena sighed into the phone.

"_Hey Ele—ooh why are you so down today?"_

"Nothing, no reason. What's up?"

"_Um Hello? The Lockwood party is tomorrow you know what that means don't you?"_

"Uhh," She replied confused.

"_Shopping, 'Lena! Me, you and Bonnie have to look good for tomorrow!" _Caroline squealed.

"Care, I'm probably just going to wear something from my closet." Elena sighed.

"_Nuh uh, No way. We're going to be the best one's there, and we'll spend all day at the mall if we have to, to find the perfect outfit." She demanded._

"Why? Why do we have to be _perfect?_"

"Because we just do, okay! Now be ready in five, we're almost at your house."

"Care—"

"_Oh, and our conversation from last night wasn't over; and make sure to tell me what happened after dinner to with you know who."_ Elena could tell Caroline was grinning as she said that.

Before she could respond, Caroline hung up.

"Looks like I'm spending my Saturday shopping." She mumbled to herself.

_Don't worry, _Her subconscious assured her. _You have to look hot for your man._

_Where did THAT come from? _She practically laughed at herself.

"What has my life turned into?" She quietly murmured, as she walked out her bedroom door.

* * *

_Okay I'm sorry, I know it's short but it was sort of a filler. I'm sorry for the lack of Delena in this chapter but I had the dream to make up for it. But don't worry; Next chapter is the Lockwood Party. Both Damon and Elena will be going and unfortunately Mason will too so we have some drama to look forward to—AS WELL AS MORE DELENA SCENES. Next chapter should be fun, and if you want it sooner **PLEASE REVIEW**. Let me know what you guys think, xoxo_


	12. The Thrill

_I'm re-posting this chapter just to let you guys know I will not take down this story; I've realized it is unfair to everyone if I did. Your kind reviews and PM's has made me want to fight for it, haha. So thank you everyone, I love you all. But I'm still going to be doing something about this author-It's ridiculous. But don't worry, "Giving In" is staying. (Unless it gets too far or over extreme. Other than that, I won't take it down.) xoxo, I love you all sooo much.  
_

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Twelve  
**

_And I love you more than I did before, and if today I don't see your face  
Nothings changed, no one could take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way,  
but I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay._

* * *

"Everything seems fine here Mr. Salvatore." The officer stated walking towards the door of the boarding house. "For now. Don't get involved in anything, or you're back in that cell, got it?" He looked him dead in the eye.

"I got it, Tom." Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's Officer Fulton to you, Salvatore."

Damon held up his hands in defense.

"No need to get bitchy. I just don't appreciate you showing up here unannounced."

"You've been out of jail for over a month, you had to know I was coming soon, Mr. Salvatore."

"Don't call me _Mr. Salvatore_, That's my father—a man I despise and do not wish to be compared to, got it?"

"Giving your Parole Officer commands. Watch it, _Mr. Salvatore_." Tom said as he closed his black leather folder and walked out of the house.

_Fucking dick, _Damon thought. On the plus side, he was done with that guy for another month. It still pissed him off though that his parole officer had to come up and check on him _every month._ He felt like a little boy—and Damon Salvatore was anything_ but _little.

If you catch his drift.

Today in general just pissed him off. He had _Officer Fulton_ over all morning and now he had to get going for the stupid party at the Lockwood's. He had to let Tom believe he was doing a _little _good for his town, so he told him he would be going to the party to support it as one of the founding family members. He _could _always not go, but Tom _could _possibly show up, and plus he didn't want to leave Klaus to suffer by himself because Caroline asked him to go with her.

_Whipped._

As Damon walked up to his bedroom he thought of something—someone. Elena would be there; maybe he could bug her a little. He smirked. Grayson would be there as well. Yesterday at the grocery store was too funny for Damon. _If only Grayson knew what his precious little angel has been doing behind his back._

As he opened his closet doors he stopped to think. What _has_ Elena been doing behind Grayson's back?

Nothing.

All they did was make out on his couch, until they got interrupted by Saint Stefan. What would have happened if Stefan wasn't there? Would they have…? Damon got hard just thinking about it right then and there. The thought of Elena naked in his bed still ran thru his fantasies.

He shook his head of his thoughts, not really wanting to take another shower today and quickly grabbed his leather jacket. In five minutes, he was ready and made his way to leave to go to his buddy's apartment.

* * *

The Gilberts had already arrived at the Lockwood Mansion and were helping with setting up.

Elena came down wearing a simple white summer dress that fell about two inches above the knee, making her legs look long. Along with the dress, a tan leather belt that clung around her waist, and white cork wedged heels. To complete the outfit she put a light blue, cropped jean jacket on. Her hair fell passed her shoulder in big, thick curls. She took the two front pieces of her hair and tied them back in a white bow. She looked like a total good girl. _Stylish_, but a good girl.

Elena tried greatly to hide her discomfort.

The truth was she was anxious about today. Klaus told her at the store that he and Damon were picking up things for this event, which meant they were going to be there.

Damon will be there, along with her father again. She was so nervous yesterday when she saw them talking. She didn't know how to react. She's new at this whole _bad _thing. She wanted today to be over with. Nobody likes Sundays anyway. This party was going to be a drag just like all the other ones. She is _definitely _not looking forward to seeing Mason Lockwood. Every time they were in the same room she always saw him giving her hungrily stares. It was creepy and uncomfortable. Hopefully he won't see her any time soon. Again, she just wants today to be over.

She started lighting the candles onto the table in the big dining room until her phone beeped. She put down the lighter, and pulled her out of her jacket pocket. She then opened up the new text message from Caroline that read,

_**I saw your parents and Jeremy, so I know you're here. I'm outside, come and help me finish setting up! Xx**_

She smiled at the message. At least Caroline will be here, so tonight won't be a _total_ bust. Last time Caroline didn't come because she was sick. Neither did Bonnie, but she was with her Grandmother that day. But since nor Caroline or Bonnie were there the previous party, Elena was miserable as hell. She even sank that low as to actually talk to Mason. It didn't go anywhere though because all her did was brag about himself, stare at her body, or always hint about having sex. Yup, miserable as _hell._

Although she was nervous, she was actually excited to see Damon again. She barley said a word to him at the store yesterday and part of her was disappointed about that. Even

though the thought of Damon and her father in the same place again made her stomach turn, it still brought excitement to her. And anticipation. _She_ felt like a rebel, and it felt _great._

As she madder her way out the doors to the backyard, she saw Caroline at one of the patio tables setting up refreshments.

"Hey Care." She greeted her friend as she walked up to her.

"Hey 'Len, Help me with this lemonade would ya?"

Elena grabbed the white plastic cups, helped Caroline pour the pitcher of the drink into them, and set them out evenly on the table.

"By the way Care, you look cute." Elena smiled.

Caroline giggled as she turned around in a full spin, showing off her outfit. She was dressed in a dark periwinkle strapless dress that flared a _little_ bit out passed the waist and stopped just a little above her knee. It had a bow made out of the same pattern on the front and along with it, she wore tan ankle boots. To accessorize, she wore a simple pearl bracelet, with matching earrings. Wrapped around her neck was a plain and simple, ivory chiffon scarf. Her hair was curled, but put up into a messy yet elegant side bun with a few strands falling out to frame her fair face.

"Why thank you." Caroline smiled. "I try." She twirled one last time. As she spun around, the scarf wrapped around her neck sagged a little bit down, exposing her neck.

"Care!" Elena called, looking at the red hickies on her neck. "Cover yourself!" she pointed to her friend's skin.

"Whoops." She laughed as she fixed her scarf. "Can't let this happen during the party."

"What, Klaus couldn't control himself?"

"Lighten up, 'Lena." She smiled. "We were having _fun._ You should try and have some fun with Damon." She winked.

"I _do_ have fun." Elena declared.

"Well, have some more then."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully. She _does _have fun. She _will_ have fun. Maybe tonight. Maybe with Damon. She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. _Wow, look at how my feelings changed._

"You still never got into details as to why you gave Damon a chance. You know, why you're okay him now."

"I told you 'Lena, Klaus told me something about his past and it's not my place to tell. He should tell you."

_Was it even Caroline's place to find out? No._

"Okay." She fake smiled.

"Good, now let's get ready for the guests to arrive and for another dull Founder's party."

* * *

Damon and Klaus arrived at the Lockwood Mansion an hour after it started. Right when they walked thru the front doors, they both heard a loud squeal.

"You're here!" The high pitched voice of Caroline rang through their ears as she ran up to Klaus and jumped into his arms.

"Easy, love." Klaus chuckled before kissing her.

Damon rolled his eyes. He thought the scene in front of him was lame and stupid. _That's just disgusting._

He walked away from the couple sucking faces, and made his way further into the house. He stopped when he caught the sight of long, tan legs and thick chocolate locks. He knew that body anywhere. Her back was facing him so she couldn't see. She was currently chatting with a girl with black hair and mocha skin who he remembered was Elena's friend that he saw at the Grill the day he apologized to her.

He waited until her friend walked away to make his move. It was like stalking prey. He quickly looked throughout the room and saw that no one was around. _Hell yeah._ He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He immediately felt her body freeze, so he tried to calm her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and playfully nipped.

"Evening Elena." He smirked against her skin.

"Good evening Damon," her soft voice came like music to his ears. He moved towards her ear and started biting her lobe.

"Damon, you can't—can't do this."

"Sure I can." He grinned.

"No, not here. Not now. Not with these people here." She babbled.

"So later I can?" He chuckled as he let go of her.

She didn't reply. She felt embarrassed to agree to it even though she wanted it deeply.

"We shouldn't be talking. If my father sees—"

"Ahh if Daddy sees." Damon chuckled. "Isn't that the thrill?" He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"I—it's" She stuttered. Looking into his ice blue gaze made her jumble her words, and she couldn't think properly.

"You look nice today." She changed the subject, looking at his black button down and black jeans.

"Of course I do." He smirked cockily.

She rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. She didn't know how, but Damon always managed to shake away her worry just by him being himself.

It was one of the greatest sounds Damon has ever heard. He loved it.

"You look…beautiful." He murmured. "As always." He said it, he called her beautiful._ You are such a pussy, suck it up. _But no matter what his conscience told him, it still couldn't disagree that she looked gorgeous like she always does.

She felt the color go straight to her cheeks, and immediately turned her head away from him so he couldn't see. However, she then felt Damon's fingers under her chin, making her turn to face him,

"Hey, remember what I said about your blush?" He smirked.

Of course she does. She still couldn't get the memory of that day out of her mind. Or _any_ day with him.

She shyly nodded and showed a small smile. It was amazing how he went from irritating her from when they first met, to making her shy and nervous now.

"I better go and see if Carol needs help." She lied, unable to handle the tension.

"You go do that, princess." He winked, and walked away from her.

She almost started to fan herself because she was so hot. Simple words, movements, and stares from him managed to actually _turn her on_. And she's _never_ been turned on in her life before. She almost felt guilty.

Almost.

Truth was she enjoyed the feelings he brought her, and she didn't want it to stop. Let her be punished, this is her going for what she wants. Screw everything.

And Damon was right. Although it was wrong hiding what she's been doing and feeling from her father, it was a thrill. She feels alive when she's going behind his back. She didn't want _that_ feeling to go away either. She smiled while walking outback to where other guests were. She made her way over to the refreshments to get a drink of lemonade. While pouring, she felt a tap on her shoulder by two rough and scratchy fingers. She turned around and locked eyes with cloudy green ones.

"Mason." Elena acknowledged him, trying to hide the venom in her voice. If there was anyone Elena hated more than how she _used_ to hate Damon Salvatore_,_ it was Mason Lockwood.

"Good evening Elena." He licked his lips.

"It was." She smiled.

He chuckled.

"You have a sense of humor. I like that in a woman, you know. You know what else I like in one?"

"What, Mason?" She sighed, knowing he was going to tell her anyway.

_Maybe if I'm A LITTLE polite he will just go away._

"Something I hope to find in _you _some day soon." He grinned devilishly.

_Pig._

"Imagine that." She gritted through her teeth angrily, but getting nervous too. It doesn't matter who she was with, sex made her nervous. Period.

"I can, can't you?" He smirked.

His smirk was off. It didn't compare to the certain blue eyed raven haired man that was at this party.

"I can't." She quickly said, trying to make that her last words and tried to walk away. But she was too slow for him, he was too quick for her. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to him.

"Where ya going, Sweetheart?" He questioned, rubbing her arm.

Him giving her nicknames made her sick to the stomach. Only Damon could—_what? Did I just agree that Damon is the only one who can give me nicknames?_ She questioned herself. _That's not the point right now Elena, the point is tat you have this STD-carrying pig touching you. Get away from him._

"I'm going—I have to go to—"

"To who? Salvatore?" He laughed. "Are you kidding me? I would have never thought that little good girl Elena Gilbert would go for murderer."

"You don't know me, Mason. I'm _not_ a good girl."

"How 'bout you show me then? My room is just upstairs—I can make you scream"

This is too much for her, she can't deal with this. She _needs _to get out of here.

"Get away from—"

"Bet Salvatore never made you moan his name before. C'mon 'Lena, with me you'll be screaming for me all night."

"I don't fucking think so, Lockwood." She heard the voice of Damon dripping with venom from behind her.

* * *

He was sitting with Klaus and Dean, drinking beers at one of the patio tables. He had yet to see Grayson, although he was sure that Grayson already saw him. Who _couldn't _notice Damon Salvatore?

"When's the fun about to begin?" Klaus sighed of boredom.

"Never." Damon mumbled, taking a gulp swing of his beer.

"When is—" Dean started, but was interrupted.

"Stop asking fucking questions." Damon snapped.

Dean just mumbled how Damon was a dick and took a large gulp of his beer. It was long until a long pair of legs stood in front of Damon.

"Hi, Damon." The woman slurred. "Don't you remember me?"

"Andy." He acknowledged. "What a pleasure." He lied.

"I heard you were out of jail,"

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes. "For over a month now."

She didn't seem to notice his annoyed tone of voice. Instead she took it as an invitation to walk up to where he was sitting on his chair and straddle his lap.

"Do you remember the fun we had?" She grinned.

Both Klaus and Dean to cough loudly to show the awkwardness.

"How could I not?" He smirked.

"When can we have it again?" She smiled into his ear, running her hands down his chest.

Damon actually thought about it for a moment—he hasn't had sex in a couple weeks. But decided against it because he did have _something _going on with Elena, right? _Something. _Whatever it was, he liked it and he actually didn't want to ruin it. _Dammit Elena._

Thinking of, where _was_ Elena? He hasn't seen her around for like, fifteen minutes.

_No he's not whipped for the record._

Ignoring Andy for a moment he let his eyes wander in search of the brunette. It was then he felt the blood and his veins boil.

Elena and Mason.

"Get off." He snapped at Andy who playfully pouted, thinking he was playing.

"Don't be so mean—hey!" She gasped as Damon shoved her off his lap and started walking away.

Damon was glaring at them from across the yard as he made his way over. Steam almost came out of his ears as he saw Mason grab Elena and pull her closer to him.

As he got closer to the pair, he got a hold of what they were saying.

"Get away from—"

"Bet Salvatore never made you moan his name before. C'mon 'Lena, with me you'll be screaming for me all night."

Fucking hell.

"I don't fucking think so, Lockwood." He said, ready to tear Mason apart with his teeth.

Mason let go of Elena and turned around to face the pissed off man. Elena took that moment to slowly take a few steps away from Mason, but not taking her eyes off of Damon.

"What do you want, Dick?" Mason called.

"Don't touch her." Was all he said, but it was bitterly and threatening.

Uncontrollably, Elena actually felt cold hard fear settle in the pit of her stomach. Never had she seen Damon give anyone such a look before. Suddenly, she now understood why many were afraid of him other than the murders.

"Oh yeah? Why, is she your girl? Grayson's daughter?" He chuckled.

"None of your concern, Lockwood." Damon clenched his fists.

Elena hated how they were talking about her like she wasn't there—well, Mason was. But she didn't dare utter a single word.

"I think it is my _concern,_ considering I want her for myself." Mason smirked.

That did it for Damon.

"Elena, go inside." Damon said calmly.

She didn't want to leave them alone, but she also didn't want to be there. She didn't argue, she did what he said and walked inside the house terrified of what's to come.

Damon looked around to see if anyone was watching. When no one was, he grabbed Mason and shoved him to the side of the house where no one could see. He didn't want to risk anyone to see and report him to the police to get thrown in jail again. Hell, he didn't even know if his parole officer was here at the party. But fuck, was he going to enjoy this.

"I didn't think you heard me clearly when I said to _stay away from her._" He gritted trough his teeth as he slammed his head against the house.

"Why, is she for only you to fuck?" He laughed thru his pain.

Damon kneed him in the groin multiple times, but covered his mouth so no one could hear.

"You see how she just followed your orders, is she your bitch?"

He twisted Mason's arms behind his back and pulled, resulting in him grunting in pain and discomfort.

"Does this hurt?" He pretended to sound concern. "Forgive me, and forgive me for this." He said before he punched him straight in the jaw with his bare fist.

"Don't you ever touch Elena again. Stay the fuck away from her." He spat on him as he walked away and back towards the party.

When Elena saw Damon walk out from the side of the house alone, she ran up to him.

"Damon! What happened? What did you do?" She asked.

She was worried and frightened. He could tell.

"I had a _nice chat _with him, Elena." He smiled mockingly, but then got serious. "Listen, don't go near him."

"I know that, I always stay away from him." She assured him. "He just always seems to pop up out of no where." She confessed bitterly.

"Give me your phone." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Why?" She asked unsure, although she gave him her phone anyway.

He clicked a few things and typed into it, then handed it back to her.

"If that dick ever bothers you again and I'm not there, let me know." He said.

She looked at her phone and saw he put his number in.

"I will." She showed a small smile.

"Good." He said. "Now dance with me."

_What?_

"Damon, I can't, my father—"

"Is not here. Do you see him? I don't." He said looking around the yard.

No, her father wasn't around, nor her mother. But others were, and they could easily tell Grayson or Miranda.

"Other people are here." She said unsure.

"Like I said before." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "That's the thrill."

_That's the thrill. _

"I can't dance."

"Sure you can, you did at the Grill." He smirked, finding answers to all her excuses

"Yeah but—"

"C'mon 'Lena, live a little." He said as he guided her towards him so her back was against his chest. "Let yourself feel that electricity that runs through your veins when I touch you. Stop worrying what people think when they see you showing your wild side" He whispered in her ear.

He wanted her to be herself around him, he wanted her to stop thinking and to just do. He wanted her to just be _her._

"I-I—I " She stuttered

"I can feel the beat of your heart Elena," His breath against her skin was more erotic than anything else. "Stop worrying."

"Elena!" They heard a scream. Damon let go of her and they both turned to see Caroline running their way as fast as she could in her shoes.

"What is it, Care?" Elena sighed, trying to compose herself.

"Your parents are looking for you. Go before they see you with Mr. Bad over here!" She said.

"Right, thanks Caroline." She thanked her friend. She glanced back at Damon one last time before she started to walk away. But before Elena got any further, she decided that she didn't want to leave things like this.

She turned around and ran up to Damon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him sweetly on the lips. He responded immediately, placing his hands on her hips.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered when she backed away. Soon after that, she was gone.

* * *

_And there's chapter twelve._

_**Caution: Me fangirling over the finale-**__Can I just say OH MY FUCKING GOD towards the finale? Elena picked Damon, I saw that coming but I still felt bad for Stefan! And Stefan—Silas is his doppelganger? I don't know how to react to that. Idk what's up with this show and doppelgangers lol. And OMG THE KLAROLINE SCENE. I love what he said to her—he intends to be her last love however long it takes. I almost fell off my bed. I think I got more excited for Klaroline than Delena. AND OMG KATHERINE IS HUMAN. I am absolutely furious about that. I hated it. Katherine is meant to be the badass 500 year old vampire since the beginning. Now she's going to be a weak mortal—something she always feared and I felt SO bad for her. I love Vamp Kat so I'm pissed at Elena. I don't like it at all and never will. I hope Elijah turns her back into a vampire or something…and I hope Klaus doesn't use her for hybrids.__** I miss season one TVD**__. And I'm really happy Jeremy's back, and actually sad about Bonnie's death. _

_**Back to the story—loved it? Hated it? Three cheers for jealous and protective Damon. Let me know in a lovely review :)**_

_Elena's outfit: postimg(.org)/image/iodga2u4j/  
Caroline's outfit: postimg(.org)/image/do708m40n/  
**Just remove the parenthesis!**_

_**And if you didn't please read the message I wrote before the chapter started, please do so you know why I may or may not take this story down.**_

_AND OMG GUYS NINA AND IAN BROKE UP I AM SO HAPPY NOW IS MY CHANCE—TIME TO MAKE MY MOVE._


	13. The Best

_**GUYS GUYS GUYS I MET IAN SOMERHALDER DURING MY ABSENCE I'LL EXPLAIN IT IN THE NOTE AFTER THIS CHAPTER!.**_

* * *

**Giving In: Chapter Thirteen**

_That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it, Your light is ultraviolet.  
Visions so insane, Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it, Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet_

* * *

Sitting in Math class, Elena lazily doodled in her notebook. It was Wednesday, three days since the Lockwood party. Three days since she last seen Damon. _This always happens,_ she thought. Every time something "big" would happen between Damon and her, he would disappear and she wouldn't see him for a few days later. She began to pick up on it. She found herself doodling Damon's name her notebook—again and again and again. She finally snapped out of her daydreams when she ran out of room on the page.

Just her luck, the bell soon rang. She grabbed her things and made her way to her locker where Stefan was waiting for her.

"Hey," She greeted him.

"Hi." He said.

Ever since their talk about Damon, neither one of them brought up the conversation again since.

Until now.

"Did he break your heart yet?"

_Ouch._

She looked at him offended.

"Is that all you can say to me? No _how have you been?_ Because we haven't talked since that night and it's not like us to not talk!" She quipped.

He sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry; but I just can't stop thinking about how he's going to hurt you every time I look at you." He confessed.

"And I love you for that Stefan, I do. But I don't understand why things are weird between us now."

"Because Elena, it's a ticking time bomb. It's just a matter of time before it explodes and I'm going to have to pick up the pieces because he's my idiot brother, and you're my best friend."

_There is just no way to get through to him, _she signed.

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern for me, but _I am_ a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need another father, I need my best friend." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, 'Lena. I'll try to let this go."

"Thank you." She said, relieved.

They started walking to the cafeteria together.

"Speaking of fathers, how does yours feel about _that?_ Everyone knows he hates Damon."

Elena sighed.

"Yeah, they don't like each other at all." She stated the obvious. "And he doesn't know." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Hmm?" She looked.

"He doesn't know?"

"I'm kind of trying to keep him from finding out."

"Smart." He chuckled. " If he did we may have a World War III in our hands."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Tell me about it." She said, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

_The one guy I actually like has to be the total enemy of my father._

* * *

Damon woke up to the sound of loud banging outside his bedroom door. He ignored it and put his back down, not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. He finally found peace until he felt the covers ripped off from his body and something hard smack against his head.

"What the fuck?" He snapped, lifting his head up to see Klaus standing by his bed. _This bitch is so lucky I have boxers on right now._

"Get up." He threw the blanket back on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here? And in my fricking bedroom telling to me to fucking get up?"

"It's two in the afternoon!"

"So? Who the fuck are you, my mother? She's dead." He spat out.

"Calm down mate, I just need you to get the hell up."

"Why?"

Klaus sighed and walked over to one of the couches in Damon's room.

"What the name in bloody hell do you get your girl for a 'one month anniversary'?" Klaus grunted.

"Uhh?" Damon muttered confused, getting out from his bed and walking over to the closet.

"Caroline." Klaus muttered.

"Oh man, One month? You're such a pussy." Damon laughed as he put on a shirt.

"Shut the fuck up, if you had a perky girlfriend you would be bloody dead."

"Which is why I don't deal with perky, over excited airheads like Caroline." Damon muttered.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Damon! That's my fucking girlfriend. You don't hear me talking shit about Elena."

"Because there's no shit about Elena to be talked about." Damon gave him the death glare while walking out of his closet fully dressed.

"And _I'm _the whipped one." Klaus chuckled.

"You are with your stupid _one month anniversary._"

"I wouldn't be talking. You don't even have a one _day_ anniversary. Elena isn't your girlfriend."

Damon shrugged. He's been continuously battling himself about that. He's only ever had one real girlfriend—Katherine who turned out to be a waste of time. He swore after that to never have a girlfriend after that, just one night stands. But Elena wasn't a one night stand. He actually wanted to be with her and he couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone else. He was possessive like that. This was the first time he actually, maybe wanted a girlfriend again—that girlfriend being Elena.

But should he break the promise he made to himself?

Was Elena worth it?

He didn't even need to think that question over for a second. Elena _was_ worth it. Everything she made him feel _was_ worth it. He wanted her. He wanted her as his girlfriend. He wanted to be her boyfriend.

_Damn what the hell happened to me?_

"You're right—she isn't" He said matter of factly.

"Yea mate, so fucking stop with your bloody smart mouth and help me decide what the hell do I get her for a one month anniversary, jewelry?"

"No." Damon shook his head

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?" Klaus sighed.

"Because if you get her jewelry for a _one month_, you're gonna have to do better next month, and in six months, and a year." He answered.

"You're right. So what do I get for her?" He furrowed his brows.

"Don't look at me." Damon said putting on his shoes. "You're the boyfriend, you figure it out." He playfully punched Klaus on the shoulder before heading for the door, walking down the stairs, and heading towards his car.

* * *

Elena sighed in relief as she heard the school bells ring, dismissing all the students for the day. Today was such a long day, she couldn't wait for school to be over and Summer to begin. Only three more months of Junior Year left for her. Picking up her books, she headed towards her locker, getting the rest of her things ready to go home.

Caroline told her earlier that she was leaving school early, so Elena had to walk home. She didn't mind though, because the walk was nice sometimes. It gave her the time to think things going on in her life over.

As she closed her locker door, she walked towards the exit until she got outside. She made it towards the sidewalk until she heard a car horn followed by a whistle. She looked over to where the sounds came from and saw him.

There he was in all his glory, Damon Salvatore: wearing sunglasses, leaning against his car, and smirking at her. He tilted down his glasses to give her a wink before he nodded his head towards the car, signaling for her to come over.

He did the whole thing very cool and sly, however the looks from other students didn't go unnoticed by Elena. Some had worried looks because he was _Damon Salvatore_. Some girls seemed to be undressing him with their eyes, which only pushed Elena to actually move her feet and walk towards his car.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him with her brows scrunched as she walked up to him.

"Taking you home." He smirked, opening the passenger side of his car.

"Are you gonna give Stefan a ride?" She crossed her arms.

"No."

"Why not? He's your brother."

"My brother who has his own care." He said matter-of-factly.

She looked at him hesitantly.

He sighed as he ushered her in. "C'mon, get in beautiful." He said.

_Beautiful?_

She finally gave in and climbed into the car, she heard whispers behind her and in all honestly, she didn't give one flying fuck.

Damon walked over to the other side of the car, into the driver's seat. As he sat down, he leaned over a grabbed Elena's chin, pulling her face towards his. He brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately and giving the lookers a show. He pulled away and smirked at her gaspy expression, and started up his car. It wasn't long before he drove away from the school.

"Why did you do that in front of everyone?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, but they're going to think that we're dating now—or that you're, like my boyfriend."

"What's wrong with that?" He glanced at her and smirk.

"_My father!" _She squeeled. "News travels fast around here, if you haven't noticed."

"Relax, Elena." He chuckled. "Who are they gonna tell?"

_Stop thinking everything is going to blow up in your face, Elena._

Wait a minute…

_What? Did he just say? Did he not ask what's wrong with him being her boyfriend?_

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said, looking at the road.

She shook her head, a small grin slowly appearing.

"You look so sexy right now." He glanced at her again, admiring her blush, her grin, the wind blowing through her hair.

All he wanted to do was pull the car over and take her right there and then.

She blushed at that, and boy did he love her blush.

"Listen I'm gonna take you out tonight." He stated.

"Oh?" She said looking at him.

"Yup." He smirked glancing at her. "A date."

"I thought you don't date?" She said.

"There's a first for everything." He shrugged, as he turned onto her street.

"But—I, I mean."

"No But's, Lena. I'm taking you out. I said I could be the guy to make you happy and I know that deep down this will make you happy."

_Wow._

"Big bad Damon Salvatore taking a girl out on a date." She smiled.

"Laugh all you want, but it's not just _a girl_, it's you." He smirked.

_Me?_

"So, does that mean you're like, my _boyfriend?_"

"Yup." He said as he pulled up in front of her house. Thankfully, neither her parents were home.

"My father?"

"Will never know if you don't want him to." He assured her.

"So, I'm your…?"

"Girlfriend."

_Wow._

"And I'm taking you on a date tonight."

"Why? I just never thought of you as someone to have a girlfriend."

"Because Lena." He sighed as he turned off his car and turned to face her. "I've told ya before…I don't want _this_" He motioned between them. "To stop. I like you and I _know _you like me." He wiggled his brows as she playfully rolled her eyes in response. "I _want_ to be with you, and I want to call you mine." He said

"Oh."

"Yea, I want others to know that you're mine—especially that fucking Lockwood."

Elena felt shivers run through her body at the mention. Being with Damon made her feel safe from Mason. Being with Damon made her feel alive. Why shouldn't she be with him? Fuck everyone else.

"Okay." She nodded and a smile was forming.

"There's that smile." He chuckled, pulling her towards him. "There's _my_ girl." He whispered before smacking his lips to hers.

_His girl._

The way he said it, made her feel bold. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into his lap with no regrets, He wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to do anything more than kiss her in front of her house where maybe her brother could be home. He just wanted to be able to kiss her more forcefully and be able to hold her closer to his body.

His hands cupped her warm cheeks as he held her in place. His tongue explored her mouth while her hands were gripping tighter and tighter around his shirt.

He slowly started planting kisses along her jaw line, cheek bone and eye lid. She moaned at the contact.

His hands started roaming her body, and she loved the pleasure it brought her. Just his hands on her made her feel pleasure—like no one else can, only _him._

She knew what would be coming next, she was waiting for it—and here it came.

Her reunion with _Little Damon_ was now. She felt him getting hard under her and she didn't feel totally freaked out—just because it was Damon. If it was another man's she would be running for the hills by now, but Damon made her feel so good and _that_ part of him honestly isn't _that_ bad—she thinks.

She wanted to show her _boyfriend_ how much pleasure she can give him to. Feeling daring and confident, she rolled her hips over his hardness, resulting I him letting out a breathy moan.

"Fuck, Elena." He murmured against her skin. "Keep doing that, baby. It feels so fucking good." He moaned as he brought her lips to meet his.

Elena never realized how good something like this could feel. She spent most of her time fearing intimacy like this, when right now she's craving it.

"God Elena," Damon moaned. "You're so fucking perfect."

"Oh Gosh," Elena groaned as Damon began to grind his erection into her center. "Damon," Elena whispered.

No, Elena wasn't ready to give up her virginity just yet. It still scared her a bit. But what she _was_ ready for was to listen to Damon and let herself feel—let him give her the pleasure she's been secretly craving for such a long time.

"Holy shit," Damon hissed as Elena began to grind back. Never had Damon ever felt such pleasure than when he was with Elena, and not even having sex. It greatly filled him with astonishment of how good he could feel with a woman without actually being _inside _her.

It made him wonder what actual sex with her was going to be like.

Damon gripped her waist tightly and started grinding against her harder and faster, leaving her moaning for more. Elena bucked against him, running her hands through his hair and gripping it tightly.

"Oh God." She whimpered. She never felt like this before. Ever. She felt an unfamiliar pleasure building up inside of her, aching to come out. What was it?

Damon's lips moved to her ear and ran his tongue very slowly across the shell, leaving it wet and cool afterwards.

He knew what he needed, what she was aching to let out.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered into her ear, as he grabbed her behind and moved her with him.

"Damon!" Elena screamed before coming undone. Her first ever orgasm traveled through her violently. It was one of the greatest feelings she's ever felt. She could feel her excess dripping down her leg. Her pants were probably ruined.

Damon came shortly after her, not giving a flying fuck about his clothing. He came with a loud grunt and moan, whimpering her name.

She collapsed against him in the driver's seat. She was completely and utterly spent. Out of breath, out of energy—totally done.

"Oh my God." She buried her face in his neck

He stroked her hair and back while he lightly chuckled.

"That was fucking amazing. You are so, so perfect." He mumbled before kissing her hair.

She smiled before pulling away to look at him.

"I'm tired." She stated, grinning sweetly and satisfied.

He chuckled.

"This wasn't so bad, was it?" He mumbled playfully as he left a trail of kisses up and down her neck, before finding the perfect spot and sucking.

"Mmm no." She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. "It felt good." She admitted, tracing his tattoos on his arm with her slender fingers.

"See what happens when you let yourself go, baby?" He slid down the sleeve of her shirt and bit her shoulder.

"Mmm Hmm." She smiled. She couldn't form many words after what just happened.

Their moment was interrupted by her phone buzzing. They both groaned as Elena tried to get off of him, but Damon wasn't having any of it—he kept her in place, and stroked her backside.

She rolled her eyes playfully as she reached her bag—without getting off of Damon—and retrieved her cell phone. She opened it and her heart sunk. It was a message from her father._**I'll be home in 5 minutes with your brother; he got detention again. Make sure his Xbox is in a good hiding place –Dad**_

"Bad news." Elena sighed.

"Mmm no." Damon sunk his face into the her exposed neck.

She giggled as she tried to get off of him.

"I love it when you _giggle_. He smirked. It's my second favorite sound."

"Oh?" She laughed. "And what's your first?"

"Hmm it may have something to do with a certain brunette moaning my name." He whispered.

_Oh god, what he does to me._

"Good to know." She chuckled. "And I _really_ don't want you to go, but my father's going to be home any minute with my brother." She sighed, slowly moving back into the passenger seat.

"That's my que." He said as he started up his car. Elena made the move to get out, but not before he pulled her again and kissed her once more.

"Tonight, eight o'clock, I'll pick you up." He mumbled against her lips. "Laters baby."

She walked out of the car with her books and as she turned around he honked the horn and drove away, her waving at him.

Tonight she had a date with Damon Salvatore, her _boyfriend. _What would her father say?

Right when his car could no longer be seen, an all too familiar one pulled up into the driveway, and soon later her brother walked out of it and stomped into the house.

_Talk about timing._

Her father came out soon after.

"Hey Sweetheart, did you hide it?" He asked walking up to his daughter.

"No, sorry Dad. Caroline left school early so I had to walk home. It took more time so I just got here now—I didn't go inside yet." She partially lied.

"That's fine sweetie, I'll hide it myself. I better go now though, he probably already started playing." He said walking into the house with Elena shortly behind.

"Have a good Day?" He asked her before he went up the stairs.

Elena's mind went through the previous events that happened earlier.

"Oh yes," She smiled. "The best."

* * *

_Liked the chapter? Nervous as to what you guys think of their interaction. Make my day, and put a smile on my face by leaving a review! ;)_

…

**YOU ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU IF YOU READ THIS WHOLE THING:**

_So, In chapter 5 I told you guys my New Year's Resolutions and the number one thing was to __**meet Ian Somerhalder**__—and I'm so happy and proud to say that I finally did on July 14__th__, 2013. It was honestly the best experience of my life and I want to tell you guys about it:_

_Meeting Ian was so perfect. He gave me extra time to talk a tiny bit—because you just take a picture and leave, it goes by so fast but I'm not trying to brag and I'm not exaggerating but he gave me like a full on minute when everyone else got like 15 seconds lol. He bent down, kissed my hand, and looked me in the eyes and said "Thank you."_

_His eyes are so blue omg haha. And when he was on stage I waved to him from afar and he looked at me and he waved back. I screamed from the audience, asking him to go to prom with me and he looked at me and said TO CALL HIM WHEN I TURN 18 CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT GUYS?! Later on I screamed "Let me love you." Many in the audience cheered haha. He told me "I love you back." The best day ever, and I will NEVER forget it._

_Not bragging again either because I'm honestly not that kind of person but a couple people there told me I looked like Nina and I was fangirling a little, but that's not why Ian gave me extra time, right? RIGHT? _

_And I'm sorry for not posting the picture of me and Ian (FOR THE RECORD HE WAS HOLDING ME SO TIGHT OMG HIS HANDS WERE LIKE ALL OVER ME AND OUR FACES WERE TOUCHING I FELT HIS STUBBLE AND HE SMELT SO GOOD) lol but it's because Idk I don't really feel comfortable sharing my face, hope you understand_

_And did I mention? Ian Somerhalder emailed me back—he replied to my email! I know he did to a lot of fans—did anyone else get one? I'd love to know!._


End file.
